Unsterblich
by SevMine
Summary: Ein immer wiederkehrender Traum, seltsame und doch zugleich vertraute Gefühle verändern das Leben von Severus und Hermine für immer. Severus hat Albus im Verdacht für diesen "Schwachsinn", doch Hermine glaubt, dass mehr dahinter steckt.Während sie auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit ist, setzt Severus alles daran seine Gefühle vor Hermine zu verbergen. HG/SS StazBlood gewidmet :)
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

_Das ist meine erste selbst geschriebene Geschichte, die ich hier bei reinstelle. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt und ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen. Egal ob gute oder schlechte, Hauptsache, sie sind ehrlich ;-)_

_Disclaimer: Alle Personen, Orte, etc. gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld._

_Gedanken sind kursiv geschrieben._

**Unsterblich**

_Prolog_

„Sectumsempra!", schrie Cole und der fremde Zauberer fiel auf der Stelle um. Er wollte sich gerade über ihn beugen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er auch wirklich getroffen hatte, als er einen markerschütternden Schrei hörte. Ein weiblicher Schrei.

_Amelia!_, dachte er und rannte sofort in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam.

Als er um die Ecke bog sah er sie auf dem Bode liegen. Ihr Gesicht war sehr stark rötlich gefärbt und sie griff sich mit beiden Händen an den Hals.  
„Amelia!", schrie er und ließ sich schnell neben ihr nieder.

Sie machte würgende Geräusche und deutete mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen auf ihren Mund. Er geriet in Panik und wusste für einige Augenblicke nicht mehr den Zauber, der ihr helfen würde. Ihr Gesicht war mittlerweile schon leicht bläulich angelaufen.

„Anapneo!", schrie ich erleichtert, als ihm der Spruch wieder einfiel.

Amelia hustete und rang nach Luft, als wäre sie gerade aus einem tiefen See aufgetaucht. Besorgt sah Cole sie an.  
„Geht es wieder?", fragte er besorgt und strich ihr eine von vielen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich gelockert hatten.

Sie nickte, aber er sah wie sich Tränen in ihre wunderschönen, hellen, braunen Augen schlichen. Er nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie fest.

„Alles wird gut", flüsterte er gegen ihre Schulter. „Ich bin bei dir. Wir haben gewonnen! Nichts kann uns mehr trennen. Jetzt können wir endlich…"

Er stockte und fuhr mit einer Hand über ihre Stirn. Sie glühte wie Feuer. Und ihr Gesicht nahm wieder die rötliche Färbung an.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte er erschrocken und hörte, wie sie wieder zu husten anfing.

Er ließ sie los und legte sie auf den Boden. Sie sah ihn aus Angsterfüllten Augen an und wartete darauf, was er als nächstes tun würde. Cole nahm seine Hand und fühlte nach ihren Lymphknoten. Sie waren normal. Nichts, was auf Halsschmerzen hindeuten könnte und auch keine Würgemale am Hals.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", fragte er beunruhigt.

Sie wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus den Augen und antwortete mit kratziger Stimme: „Offoco… hat er gesagt… und dann fühlte es sich… so an… als wenn meine Luftröhre zusammengequetscht würde…"

„Offoco?", fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Ein Erstickungszauber…", versuchte Amelia weiterzureden. „… er bewirkt, dass… das Opfer… sofort, wie von… Geisterhand… erwürgt wird… Anapneo… kann…. nicht… helfen…"

Er musste sich anstrengen, um sie noch verstehen zu können, denn ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und sie holte panisch immer mehr Luft.

„Ich… werde… sterben… Cole", krächzte sie hervor.

„Nein!", sagte er aufgebracht. „Das lasse ich nicht zu! Es muss doch einen Weg geben… irgendeinen Weg…"

Seine dunklen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Anapneo!", schrie er verzweifelt. „Anapneo!"

„Cole… hör… auf", flüsterte sie.

„Nein! Ich kann dich doch nicht sterben lassen! Nicht jetzt! Nicht nachdem, was wir durchgestanden haben, um zusammen zu sein! Nicht nachdem…", seine Stimmer versagte ihm und eine Träne fiel auf ihre Wange.

„Nicholas", wisperte sie und hob schwach ihre Hand um die Tränen von seiner Wange zu wischen. „Bitte, versprich mir, dass du mich nie vergisst."

„Amely… verlass mich nicht", flüsterte er und konnte das zittern in seiner Stimme nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Versprich es…"

„Amely… ich werde dich nie vergessen und das weißt du", sagte er ein wenig tadelnd. „Du bist meine erste und einzige Liebe… dich kann ich nicht vergessen."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, brachte aber nichts besseres, als ein verzerrtes Gesicht und einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug heraus.

„Weine nicht…", flüsterte sie. „Wir werden… uns wieder sehen… und bis dahin…"

Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und sie hauchte ihre letzten Worte ihrer einzigen Liebe ins Ohr.  
„… vergiss mich nicht…", hauchte sie und das letzte Licht erlosch in ihren Augen.

„Ich werde dich nie vergessen", flüsterte er und blickte hinauf in den Himmel. „Ich werde sehnsüchtig auf den Tag warten, an dem wir wieder vereint sind und dann werden wir das Leben führen, was uns jetzt versagt wurde… ich verspreche es."


	2. Chapter 2: Die erste Verspätung

_So... hier ist das erste Kapitel. _

_ CaroloveSeverus: Ich hoffe, dass dir die Geschichte genauso gut gefällt, wie der Prolog und du wirst balb erfahren, was Amely und Cole mit Hermine und Severus zu tun haben ;-)_

_Viel Spaß beim lesen und ich würde mich wieder über Reviews freuen :)_

_1. Die erste Verspätung_

„So ein Mist!", fluchte Hermine, als ihre Tasche riss und der komplette Inhalt auf den engen Flur in Richtung Kerker fiel. Die Bücher, die sie sich gerade ausgeliehen hatten fielen mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden und ihr Tintenglass zerbrach und spritzte fast den gesamten Inhalt auf ihren Umhang.

„Reparo", sagte sie schnell und stopfte ihre Sachen in Rekordgeschwindigkeit zurück in die reparierte Tasche. Doch als sie sich der Tintenlache näherte hielt sie für einige Augenblicke inne. Am Rand der Lache lag ihre Hausaufgabe über das Veritaserum. Vorsichtig hob sie das Pergament auf und fluchte. An dieser Hausaufgabe hatte sie drei Stunden gesessen und mit sehr vielen wichtigen Informationen gefüllt, die sie aus vielen verschiedenen Fachbüchern hatte.

Sie sah sie sich genauer an und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sich mehrere unschöne Tintenspritzer über das Blatt zogen und am linken Rand eine lange Tintenspur entlanglief. Vorsichtig legte sie die Hausaufgabe in ihre Tasche und widmete sich jetzt dem Tintenfleck.

„Ratzeputz!", sprach sie schnell und rannte in Richtung Kerker weiter. Durch diesen Vorfall würde sie bestimmt zu spät kommen – und sie war noch nie zu spät gekommen!

* * *

Mit dem Zauberstab öffnete Severus schwungvoll die Tür und lief wie immer selbstbewusst und zielstrebig nach vorne zu seinem Platz. Kurz - bevor er gegen die Tafel rennen konnte – drehte er sich um und sah seine Klasse mit einem kritischen Blick an.

„Bevor wir mit unserem heutigen Thema anfangen möchte ich, dass sie mir ihre Aufsätze nach vorne bringen", sagte er und freute sich schon heimlich darauf die Gesichter seiner Schüler zu sehen, wenn diese ihre Miserablen Aufsätze zurückbekamen.

Alle standen auf und brachten ihre Blätter nach vorne und setzten sich so schnell es ging wieder hin. „Heute werden wir einen etwas schwierigeren Trank brauen", sagte er und hob gerade seinen Zauberstab um den Namen des Tranks an der Tafel erscheinen zu lassen, als mit einem lauten Knall die Tür aufflog und Miss Granger in den Klassenraum stürzte.

Sie klammerte ihre Tasche fest an sich, als hätte sie Angst, dass jemand sie klauen könnte und ihre Haare flogen wild um ihren Kopf herum. „Entschuldigung für die Verspätung, Sir", sagte sie außer Atem und ließ sich auf ihrem Platz zwischen Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley nieder.

„Das macht zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte er und musterte sie noch einmal genauer. Ihr Umhang schien am Saum sehr durchnässt zu sein und sie ließ eine Tintenspur hinter sich. Sie versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren, doch er war noch nicht mit ihr fertig.

„Was wollen sie denn noch, Professor?", fragte sie, als er geschlagene fünf Minuten vor ihrem Platz stand und sie ansah. „Wie wäre es mit ihrer Hausaufgabe, Miss Granger?", fragte er und sah sie mit einem eisigen Blick an.

„Oh", sagte sie. „Natürlich." Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und überreichte ihm ein sehr unappetitlich aussehendes Blatt, das voller Tintenflecke waren. Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch und sah Hermine prüfend an. „_Das_ ist ihre Hausaufgabe?"

„Ja, Professor", sagte sie und wandte ihren Blick ab. Er ging nach vorne und legte das Blatt zu den anderen Rollen und fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort. Auf der Tafel erschienen die Wörter _Euphorie-Elixier_ und er fragte die Klasse, was das für ein Trank war. Doch keiner meldete sich. Bis auf eine, aber Miss Granger würde er nicht rannehmen, da sie für das zuspätkommen und die dreckige Hausaufgabe sich diese Chance verspielt hatte.

Er ließ den Blick über seine Klasse schweifen und sie wurde zusehends unruhiger und wedelte schon mit ihrem Arm. Er ignorierte das und schritt durch die Reihen. „Keiner weiß, was das Euphorie-Elixier ist?", fragte er und lief wieder langsam zurück zu seinem Platz.

„Das ist aber sehr dürftig."

* * *

Sie konnte es jetzt nicht mehr aushalten und rief die Antwort einfach dazwischen. „Das Euphorie-Elixier versetzt die Trinkenden in eine euphorische Stimmung. Allerdings sind die Nebenwirkungen häufig, dass diese Euphorie in lautes Singen ausartet und…"

Sie stoppte, als sich ihr Lehrer umdrehte und sie mit einem Todesblick ansah.

„Erst zu spät kommen und mir eine dreckige Hausaufgabe abgeben, die man eigentlich gar nicht mehr als Hausaufgabe bezeichnen kann und jetzt auch noch dazwischen reden und mich anschreien", sagte er kühl und kam ihr bedrohlich nahe. „Das hätte ich nicht von ihnen erwartet."

Sie hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund. _Habe ich ihn wirklich angeschrieen?_, dachte sie verzweifelt. „Es tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich wusste die Antwort und…", sie wurde wieder von ihm unterbrochen. „Wollen sie mich etwa kritisieren? Nur, weil sie jetzt im Abschlussjahr sind können sie sich noch lange nicht erlauben meinen Unterricht zu kritisieren", sagte er mit einer eisigen Stimme.

„Aber ich…"

„Und jetzt auch noch widersprechen? Das bedeutet dann wohl einen Monat Nachsitzen. Kommen sie nach dem Unterricht zu mir und ich werde ihnen die Zeiten sagen", sagte er ließ dann das Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen. „Fangen sie an. Am Ende möchte ich von jedem eine kleine Phiole haben."

Hermine holte sich die Zutaten und fing an zu brauen. Sie hatte noch niemals einen Lehrer angeschrieen. Eigentlich wollte sie doch nur die Antwort sagen, aber anscheinend war sie zu gestresst gewesen, wegen dem Vorfall vorhin…

Plötzlich hielt sie inne und griff schnell in ihre Tasche um sich einen Hustenbonbon zu holen. In letzter Zeit hatte sie öfter so ein kratzen und drücken im Hals, das plötzlich kam und dann genauso schnell wieder verschwand, wie es gekommen war.

Harry warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Mine?", fragte er.

„Ja klar. Mein Hals tut nur ein bisschen weh…"

„Nachdem du Professor Snape zusammen geschrieen hast kann ich mir das gut vorstellen", sagte Ron und musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht Hermine", sagte Harry und musste auch ein wenig schmunzeln. „Ich meinte eigentlich, weil du zu spät kommst, eine vollkommen verdreckte Hausaufgabe abgibst an der du über drei Stunden gesessen hast und auf Professor Snape losgehst. So kenne ich dich gar nicht."

„Ja… Als ich vorhin auf dem Weg hierher war ist meine Tasche gerissen und wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, hat mein Tintenglas das nicht überlebt. Nachdem ich dann die Sauerei im Flur beseitigt und meine Tasche repariert hatte kam ich eben zu spät", erklärte ich.

„Und dann hast du Snape fertig gemacht", kicherte Ron, was ihm eine sehr harte Kopfnuss von Professor Snape einbrachte.

„Was ist denn hier so lustig?", fragte er mit seiner kühlen Stimme.

„Gar nichts", erwiderte Harry fast genauso kühl. Sie konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, was genau er gegen Prof. Snape hatte. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass er sich mit seinem Verhalten nicht gerade Freunde machte, aber er war trotzdem ihr Lehrer und auch ein Mensch…

„Das will ich auch hoffen", sagte er und wandte sich wieder Neville zu, dessen Trank sich inzwischen blutrot gefärbt hatte.

„Mr. Longbottom", hörten sie seine schnarrende Stimme. „Was genau verstehen sie nicht an dem Satz: ‚Der Trank sollte dann _sonnengelb _leuchten' ?"

* * *

Nach dem Unterricht kamen alle Schüler zu ihm und brachten ihm ihre Phiolen. Innerlich musste Severus lachen. Das Rezept war – zugegeben- nicht ganz so leicht, aber trotzdem hätte er von seinen Schülern mehr erwartet. Die Farben der Tränke schienen jede Farbe, die es gab zu beinhalten. Es gab grüne, blaue, lilane, rosane, orange und… sogar einen schwarzen Trank.

Nur einer war wieder perfekt geworden. Freudig strahlend überreichte ihm Hermine einen sonnengelben Trank.

„Wenn sie glauben, dass sie dadurch nicht mehr nachsitzen müssen, haben sie sich geirrt", sagte er kühl, als er ihre Phiole entgegennahm. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand schlagartig.

„Heute um 19 Uhr Nachsitzen, im Klassenraum."

Sie nickte und verschwand so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenraum. Froh lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hatte der besten Schülerin aus seiner Klasse zwanzig Hauspunkte abgezogen und ihr einen Monat Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Wenn das keine Meisterleistung war wusste er auch nicht weiter… und doch tat es ihm leid, wie das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war und wie sie ihn erschrocken angeblickt hatte, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihn angeschrieen hatte.

Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade gedacht hatte wischte er diesen Gedanken entschlossen weg.

_Seit wann tut dir eine Schülerin leid? Insbesondere weil sie eine Gryffindor ist, müsstest du sie hassen!_


	3. Chapter 3: Nachsitzen

_Hallo ihr,_

_ich bin sehr glücklich, dass so viele meine Geschichte lesen und doch macht es mich traurig, dass anscheinend keiner etwas an meiner Geschichte zu kritisieren hat (egal ob gut oder schlecht). Denn wie soll ich mich verbessern, wenn ihr mir nicht sagt, was ich verbessern/ändern könnte? Ich warte ganz sehnsüchtig auf eure Reviews _

_LG_

_SevMine_

_2. Nachsitzen_

Ginny sah Hermine bestürzt an.

„Er hat dir was?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Nachsitzen gegeben", sagte sie und versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, was sie nicht so recht hinbekam. Hermine war noch nie Nachsitzen gewesen und hörte immer nur die schrecklichsten Dinge davon. Und besonders bei Snape konnte sie diese schrecklichen Dinge nicht leugnen. Sie konnte sie sich sogar regelrecht vorstellen. Professor Snape, der sie Zutaten sortieren, Arbeiten sortieren und den Klassenraum schrubben ließ. Und das ganze auch noch alleine!

Bei diesem Gedanken lief ihr ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Alleine. Mit Professor Snape. In einem Kerkerraum. Alleine!

„Hallo, Hermine! Ich habe dich was gefragt!", sagte Ginny und wedelte mir mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Haaaaalloooooo."

„Ja? Was hast du gesagt? Ich war gerade mit meinen Gedanken woanders…"

„Das habe ich gemerkt."

Hermine warf dem Lehrertisch einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Beim Abendessen waren sonst immer alle Lehrer anwesend, doch jetzt konnte sie Snape nirgendwo entdecken.

_Wahrscheinlich bereitet er mir schon die schlimmste Strafarbeit, die er jemanden seit Jahren gegeben hat vor. _

„Hermiiiiiiine!" Ginny dehnte dieses eine Wort so stark, dass man denken könnte, sie hätte einen ganzen Satz gesagt.

„Ja?"

„Kann es sein, dass du ein kleines bisschen nervös bist? Weil es das erste Mal ist, das du nachsitzen musst?"

Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Oder liegt es vielleicht am Lehrer?" Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und gab ihr einen Freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Was? Nein!", sagte Hermine empört. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Na, du musterst ihn ständig und bist in seiner Nähe kaum noch ansprechbar."

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Doch, das ist es. Der beste Beweis dafür ist gerade eben."

„Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, wie er mich foltern will und gleichzeitig noch einen nutzen für sich gewinnen kann", sagte sie lahm und aß die letzten Stücken ihres Brotes auf.

„Ja klar", sagte Ginny.

„Ginny, ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist, aber seitdem du mit Harry zusammen bist verhältst du dich echt seltsam! Du denkst ständig, dass alle um dich herum verliebt sind!"

Jetzt schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Weißt du etwa nicht mehr, wie du letzte Woche gesagt hast, dass Lavender immer noch in Ron verliebt ist und Luna auf Dean steht?"

Ihr Gesicht wurde leicht rötlich, doch dann fasste sie sich wieder.

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, aber wie du siehst habe ich ein Händchen für so etwas, denn wie du siehst ist alles, was ich vermutet habe eingetreten!"

Jetzt war Hermine an der Reihe rot zu werden.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass Professor Snape auf mich steht oder umgekehrt? Das ist doch echt absurd!", widersprach Hermine ihr.

„Ach… so absurd ist das doch gar nicht…", bemerkte Ginny und musste dann in einen Lachanfall ausbrechen. Als sie das entsetzte Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah fügte sie noch hinzu: „Das war ein Scherz! Du hättest mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen."

Hermine musste auch lachen, doch als ihr Blick auf die Große Uhr fiel sprang sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Drück mir die Daumen, dass ich alles überlebe."

„Keine Sorge", versicherte ihr Ginny. „Falls er dir etwas antut, mache ich ihn fertig."

* * *

Pünktlich um 19 Uhr klopfte es an die Tür vom Klassenzimmer.

„Herein", sagte Severus mit ruhiger Stimme und die Tür öffnete sich leise.

Miss Granger trat etwas zaghaft ein und blieb an der Tür stehen.

„Wollen sie nicht die Tür schließen und nach vorne kommen? Oder soll ich durch den ganzen Klassenraum brüllen?"

Schnell schloss sie die Tür und kam langsam nach vorne. Er sah, wie sie sich wieder an ihre Tasche klammerte, als wenn ihr Leben daran abhinge und sie verkrampft vor ihm stand. Ihr ängstlicher Blick ließ ihn für ein paar Augeblicke vergessen, wo er war und, dass er ihr eine sehr „schöne" Strafarbeit vorbereitet hatte.

Als sie nach einigen Augenblicken den Blick abwandte fasste er sich wieder.

„Legen sie doch ihre Tasche ab", sagte er ungeduldig.

Mit, wie ihm schien, zitternden Händen stellte sie ihre Tasche auf einen Tisch und sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie werden mir helfen die Drachenlebern und –Herzen zu säubern und verfaulte gegebenenfalls zu entsorgen", sagte er mit einem besonders grimmigen Lächeln. „Und das ganze ohne Magie!"

Sie sah ihn verwundert und angwiedert an.

„Aber so schlimm war das zuspätkommen doch nicht, dass sie…"

„Was, wie schlimm ist, entscheide immer noch ich, da _ich_ der Lehrer bin und nicht _sie_. Also fangen sie jetzt an!"

Langsam schlurfte sie in Richtung Vorratskammer und kam einige Minuten darauf mit mehreren Gläsern zurück. Er setzte sich zufrieden auf seinen Stuhl und wies mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch vor ihm, wo schon ein Wassereimer und mehrere Tücher standen.

Sie setzte sich, schob sich die Ärmel hoch und schraubte wie in Zeitlupe ein Glas auf. Angeekelt sah sie sich den Inhalt (Drachenherzen) genauer an und fing an das erste glitschige Herz herauszuholen. Sie hob es gerade über den Rand, als es ihr aus der Hand flutschte und genau auf ihren Schoß fiel.

„Iiiiih!", schrie sie entsetzt und sprang auf. Mit einem dumpfen Plopp landete das Drachenherz auf dem Boden.

„Miss Granger, können sie sich auch nur im entferntesten vorstellen, was so ein Drachenherz kostet?", fragte er und sah sie mit einem seiner geliebten (und vor dem Spiegel hart trainierten) Todesblicke an.

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

„E-Entschuldigen sie, Professor. I-Ich habe wohl n-nicht nachgedacht…", stammelte sie.

„Das haben sie in der Tat nicht und jetzt verschwinden sie!", schrie er sie an.

„Aber Professor, ich habe doch noch Nachsitzen…"

„Das Nachsitzen ist für heute beendet! Und jetzt raus hier, bevor sie noch mehr beschädigen!"

Schnell wischte sie sich ihre Hände an ihrem Umhang ab, griff schnell nach ihrer Tasche und wollte schon aus dem Klassenzimmer flüchten, als er sie noch zurückhielt.

„Am Freitag, 19 Uhr, wieder hier", sagte er und sie schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich.

Und dann rannte sie, um so schnell wie möglich von diesem Alptraum wegzukommen, der den Namen „Nachsitzen mit Snape" trug.

Severus hingegen schlug sich die Hand vor das Gesicht und schämte sich. Er schämte sich, weil er Miss Granger angeschrieen und ihr eine so abscheuliche Aufgabe gegeben hatte (typisch Slytherin) und er schämte sich, weil er sich für sein Verhalten und seine Gedanken schämte.

_Sie ist eine Gryffindor!_, sagte er sich. _Nichts wofür man Mitleid empfinden sollte!_

* * *

Ein paar Etagen höher riss eine zu Tode traurige Hermine die Tür zur Toilette im zweiten Stock auf, rannte zum Waschbecken und wusch sich gründlich ihre Hände.

Immer wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, doch sie wischte sie weg.

_Es geht jeden Tag Schülern so wie mir, die bei Prof. Snape nachsitzen müssen_, dachte sie. _Und er ist ein Slytherin! Nichts worüber man traurig sein müsste!_

* * *

_Wenn es euch gefallen hat, oder nicht gefallen hat, schreibt eine REVIEW._

_Ich weiß, dass es manchen schwerfällt, aber ich freue mich wirklich über __jede__ Review!_

_Außerdem weiß ich auch garnicht, ob ich weiterschreiben soll, wenn anscheined nur einem meine Geschichte gefällt..._

_Also, ich schreibe weiter, wenn es mindestens eine Review gibt ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4: Rache

_Danke für die beiden netten Reviews. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut._

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch das dritte Kapitel auch so gut gefällt und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen._

_LG_

SevMine

_3. Rache_

„Und?", begrüßte sie Ginny stürmig, nachdem Hermine den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. „Wie war's?"

Doch als sie das Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah stockte sie.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Hermine drehte ihr Gesicht weg und hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht. Sie würde jetzt nicht hier und vor allen anderen Gryffindor Schülern noch einmal weinen.

Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie ihrer besten Freundin, ihr zu folgen.

Als sie im Mädchenschlafsaal angekommen waren warf sich Hermine auf ihr Bett und Ginny setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was ist passiert?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage. „Was hat er dir angetan? Soll ich Harry bescheid sagen? Er wird ihn fertig machen, so dass er nicht einmal mehr daran denkt, dich so fertig zu machen!"

Hermine musst lächeln, als sie ihre Freundin das sagen hörte. Ginny machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie.

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Er hat mir nichts getan."

„Ja, klar", sagte Ginny. „Deswegen bist du auch so niedergeschlagen – weil er dir _nichts _getan hat."

„Ginny, es war nur eine gewöhnliche Strafarbeit!", erwiderte Hermine.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!"

„Na, okay…", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile. „Ich musste mich um Drachenherzen und –Lebern kümmern, aber ansonsten war es eine ganz gewöhnliche Strafarbeit."

Als ihre beste Freundin sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah, konnte sie es nicht mehr für sich behalten.

„Ich sollte sie mit meinen bloßen Händen und ohne Magie säubern", bei dem Gedanken daran verzog sie ihr Gesicht. „Also habe ich ein Drachenherz herausgenommen mit…mit…der bloßen Hand…und dann konnte ich nicht mehr…mir…mir wurde so übel und schwindelig und mir ist das Herz aus der Hand gefallen."

Hermine machte eine Pause und Ginny sah sie entsetzt an.

„Es ist direkt…auf meine…auf meinen Schoß gefallen", sagte Hermine und zuckte noch einmal zusammen. „Ich bin vor Schreck aufgesprungen und das Herz ist auf den Boden geklatscht. Ginny, ich werde dieses ekelhafte Geräusch nie mehr vergessen!"

Die rothaarige nahm ihre Freundin tröstend in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Diese blöde Fledermaus! Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, mach ihn fertig, das schwöre ich!", sagte Ginny und Hermine sah sie erschrocken an.

„Nein Ginny! Du machst es damit bestimmt nur noch schlimmer", sagte sie, doch ihre Freundin schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Woher soll er wissen, dass es meine Rache dafür ist, was er dir angetan hat. Er hat mich – und viele andere aus meinem Kurs – schon Jahrelang geärgert. Jetzt wird es zeit zurückzuschlagen! Du bist nur noch das letzte Jahr hier. Jetzt kann ich mich so etwas noch trauen, aber wenn du nicht mehr da bist weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich so etwas noch trauen werde."

„Na okay", sagte Hermine und lehnte sich zurück. „Aber nur, wenn er wirklich nicht weiß, dass es die Rache ist, wegen meinem Nachsitzen."

* * *

Mit einem grimmigen Grinsen betrat er den Klassenraum, in der die Schüler aus dem sechsten Jahr auf ihn warteten. Er sah, wie sie zusammenzuckten, als die Tür mit einem Knall aufsprang, nur eine schien überhaupt nicht erschrocken zu sein.

„Miss Weasley", sagte er mit seiner schnarrenden Stimme. „Würden sie sich jetzt bitte sitzen, oder wollen sie den ganzen Unterricht über stehen?"

„Warum nicht?", kam die freche Antwort von Miss Weasely.

„Werden sie jetzt auch noch frech?"

„Nein", antworte sie und hielt seinem Todesblick stand.

„Dann setzten sie sich! Ich werde sie nicht noch einmal auffordern!"

Trotzig blieb sie stehen und er ignorierte sie einfach so gut es ging.

„Schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite 247 auf und fangt an zu brauen!"

Gehorsam schlugen seine Schüler ihre Bücher auf und holten sich ihre Zutaten. Auch Miss Weasley tat, was er gesagt hatte, doch wusste er nicht, was sie als nächstes vorhatte, um ihn zu verärgern.

Eine halbe Stunde später qualmte es verdächtig über ihrem Kessel und er rief sie zu sich, um sie zu fragen, was sie in den Trank getan hatte. Erstaunt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie mit ihrem Kessel zu ihm kam. Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und sie lief mit einem grimmigen Grinsen auf ihn zu.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Sie stolperte über eine Tasche, der Inhalt des Kessels wurde komplett über ihn verschüttet und ihm stieg ein säuerlicher Geruch in die Nase.

_Sie hat doch nicht etwa-?_, dachte er entsetzt und rannte fluchtartig in seinen Vorratsraum.

Das unangenehme kribbeln stellte sich fast sofort ein und wenige Sekunden später stand er nur noch in Unterhose in der Vorratskammer.

_Dafür war bestimmt Miss Granger verantwortlich! Miss Weasley wollte sich bestimmt für ihre Freundin rächen, aber mit mir hat sie nicht gerechnet! Das wird Miss Granger noch Leid tun!_

„Der Unterricht ist beendet", rief er durch die Tür und hörte, wie die Klasse fluchtartig den Klassenraum verließ.

* * *

„Du hast ihm einen Trank übergeschüttet, der Anziehsachen verschwinden lässt?!", fragte Hermine geschockt ihre Freundin.

„Ja", antwortet diese stolz.

„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen!", regte sich Hermine auf. „Er ist unser Lehrer! Was ist, wenn wir jetzt von der Schule fliegen?"

„Reg dich nicht auf, Mine. Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass er nicht merkt, das es die Rache für gestern war und ich versichere dir, dass er nicht ein bisschen Ahnung hat, dass es um dich geht."

„Das hoffe ich auch, denn wenn…" Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn ein Hustenreiz verhinderte, dass sie weiterredete.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte sah ihre Freundin sie besorgt an.

„Das hört sich aber gar nicht gut an", bemerkte Ginny. „Vielleicht solltest du mal bei Madame Pomfrey vorbeisehen?"

„Mir geht es gut Ginny. Das ist bestimmt nur eine kleine Erkältung. Das kommt zu dieser Jahreszeit oft vor."

„Wenn du meinst…"

Hermine schob sich nur einen Halsbonbon in den Mund und stand vom Gryffindortisch auf.

„Wohin gehst du? Du hast doch noch gar nichts gegessen."

„Ich brauche noch mal ein bisschen frische Luft, bevor ich Zaubertränke mit Professor Snape habe", sagte sie und verließ die Große Halle.

* * *

Severus verließ seine privaten Räume und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zu seinem Klassenraum. Er betrat den Raum und verschloss die Tür.

Vergnügt machte er sich an die Arbeit die Aufgaben für seine Schüler vorzubereiten. Er freute sich schon richtig auf ihre Gesichter, wenn sie vor ihre Aufgaben gestellt wurden.

* * *

Die frische Luft hatte Hermine gut getan und einiger maßen frohgelaunt lief sie zum Klassenraum in den Kerkern.  
Harry und Ron standen schon vor dem Klassenzimmer und schienen sie gespannt zu erwarten.

„Du hast uns noch gar nicht erzählt, wie das Nachsitzen gestern war", sagte Harry.

„Ja", antwortete sie.

„Und? Wie war es? Lass dir doch nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen!", sagte Harry ungeduldig, als sich die Tür zum Klassenraum öffnete und Snape seinen Kopf herausstreckte.

„Ich denke, dass Miss Granger viel daraus gelernt hat, wie man mit dem Eigentum andere Leute und wertvollen Zutaten umgeht. Ist es nicht so Miss Granger?", fragte er sie.

„Ja", sagte sie kleinlaut und blickte auf den Boden.

_Der Unterricht mit ihm wird also doch schwerer werden, als ich gedacht hatte._

* * *

Eine Viertelstunde später betraten alle den Klassenraum und blieben erstaunt in der Tür stehen, als sie die dampfenden Kessel auf ihren Plätzen sahen.

„Professor?", fragte Malfoy. „Warum stehen hier schon fertige Tränke? Sollen wir heute nichts brauen?"

„Kommen sie doch erst einmal herein", sagte er und bleib ruhig auf seinem Platz sitzen.

Die Schüler betraten zögernd den Raum und gingen an ihre gewöhnlichen Plätze.

„Heute", fing Severus an zu erzählen. „werdet ihr herausfinden, was das für Tränke sind, die schon fertig gebraut vor ihnen stehen."

Die Klasse sah ihn fragend an.

„Doch es ist nicht so einfach, wie ihr es euch vorstellt", sagte er, als keiner ein Wort gesagt hatte. „Jeder hat einen anderen Trank."

„Sir, wie sollen wir es schaffen herauszufinden, was das für ein Trank ist?", fragte Miss Brown mit einem zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck. „Das ist doch unmöglich!"

„Das ist es nicht!", antwortete Severus. „Und ihr müsst selber lösen, wie ihr den Trank herausfindet. Seid kreativ! Zur nächsten Woche möchte ich drei Rollen über den Trank, den ihr hattet, seine Wirkung und, wie ihr es herausgefundet habt haben. Am Ende der Stunde bekommt ihr eure Aufsätze von der letzten Stunde zurück und jetzt fangt an!"

Die Klasse saß erst einige Augenblick ruhig da, doch dann fing Miss Granger an ihren Trank umzurühren und der Rest der Klasse setzte sich auch in Bewegung.

Für ihren Trank hatte er sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Er sah komplett schwarz aus und duftete verdächtig nach Kräutern. Eigentlich müsste sie innerhalb weniger Minuten auf das Ergebnis kommen…

Er sah ihr eine halbe Stunde lang beim probieren zu und gab seinen Schülern dann noch einen Tipp.

„Alle, die auf der linken Seite sitzen dürfen, wenn sie sich fast sicher sind, was für ein Trank in ihrem Kessel ist diesen auch probehalber trinken um sich hundertprozentig sicher zu werden – den Schülern auf der rechten Seite würde ich mit nachdruck davon abraten, da ihre Tränke nicht gerade gesundheitsfördernd sind."

Wie er erwartete hatte holte sich Miss Granger eine Kelle und ging noch einmal ihre Notizen durch, bevor sie den Löffel mit dem dunklen Trank füllte. Er sah, wie sie zögerte und sich dann doch einen Ruck gab und den Trank in einem Zug runterschluckte.

Kurz musst er sich umdrehen um zu vermeiden laut loszulachen. Er hörte ein Raunen hinter sich und drehte sich gefasst für den Anblick, der sich ihm gleich bieten würde um und sah, wie Miss Grangers Haare plötzlich schwarz wurden.

Sie wuchs und ihre Haare wurden kürzer und ihre Nase länger. Manche Schüler hielten sich die Hand vor den Mund, als ihnen klar wurde in was – oder eher in _wen_ – sich Miss Granger verwandeln würde.

Nachdem ihre Verwandlung beendet war hörte man ein Lachen und Applaudieren von den Slytherins. Nur die Gryffindors sahen Miss Granger mitfühlend an, die jetzt wie ihr Lehrer aussah.

Er sah wie seinem zweiten ich, das eigentlich Miss Granger war, Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen und sie aus dem Klassenraum stürmte. Er lief ihr mit dem Gegenmittel in der Hand hinterher und hielt sie am Arm fest. Er blickte „sich selbst" in die Augen und drückte Miss Granger die Flasche mit dem Gegenmittel in die Hand.

Schluchzend trank sie alles auf einmal aus und stand in wenigen Minuten wieder in ihrem wahren Körper vor ihm. Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an und rannte weg.

„Miss Granger, der Unterricht ist noch nicht beendet!", rief er ihr hinterher, doch sie ignorierte ihn und rannte weiter.

Abrupt spürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen und musste sich an der Wand abstützen.

_Was ist nur mit dir los Severus?_

Er holte ein paar Mal Luft und ließ dann langsam die Wand los. Erschöpft lief er wieder zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Er war total verwirrt.

_War das eben ein Schwächenanfall?_, dachte er und wollte darüber lachen und es einfach vergessen, doch er fühlte sich zu traurig um lachen zu können. Er fühlte sich, als wenn er jemanden verloren hätte, der ihm sehr wichtig gewesen war.

„Professor?", die nervige Stimme von Malfoy holte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er vergaß diesen kleinen Vorfall. „Können sie mir vielleicht mit meinem Trank helfen?"

Am Ende dieses Tages tat er den Stich und die Traurigkeit als Unsinn ab.

* * *

_Hinterlasst Reviews, wenn es euch gefallen hat. Momentan denke ich nämlich, dass meine Geschichte nur drei Leuten gefällt._

_Je mehr Reviews ihr schreibt, desto schneller geht es weiter :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Veritaserum

_So, hier ist das 4. Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim lesen und vergesst die Reviews nicht._

**CaroloveSeverus:** Ist doch nicht so schlimm ;-) Bald wirst du erfahren, wie der Schwächenafall und die Halsschmerzen zusammenhängen... oder du findest es selbst raus ;D

**Yusuria: **Danke, dass es dir gefällt und wie ich eben schon gesagt habe erfahrt ihr bald wie das eine mit dem anderen zusammenhängt :)

_4. Veritaserum_

„Hermine?", hörte sie Harrys Stimme, die nach ihr rief.

„Ich bin hier", sagte sie und stand kurz vom Sessel auf.

„Ach da", sagte Harry. „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Ist alles okay?"

„Natürlich ist alles okay", antwortete Hermine sarkastisch. „Ich habe mich ja nur eben vor der ganzen Klasse in unseren Lehrer verwandelt!"

„Ist doch schon gut Hermine", sagte Harry beschwichtigend. „Er hat dir doch gleich ein Gegenmittel gegeben. Du tust ja schon so, als hätte er es mit Absicht getan!"

Verwundert sah ihn Hermine an.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte sie. „Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so gut auf Professor Snape zu sprechen."

„Es geht mir gut Hermine", sagte Harry. „Außerdem dient der ‚Hass' nur als Fassade. Ich kann doch nicht nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts total nett zu Professor Snape sein, nur weil ich etwas über seine Vergangenheit weiß. Das würde doch total komisch rüber kommen."

„Harry? Ich glaube du hast irgendetwas Falsches getrunken."

„Etwas Falsches? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich habe nur meinen Trank getrunken, da ich mir fast hundertprozentig sicher war, dass es Veritaserum sein muss."

„Harry! Du hast Veritaserum getrunken und Professor Snape hat dich nicht daran gehindert?!"

„Nein. Er war zu beschäftigt Malfoy bei seinem Trank zu helfen."

„Das war ja wieder klar", sagte Hermine. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass er dir Veritaserum verabreichen will, aber dass er es auch noch im Unterricht macht…"

„Hermine, du tust ja so, als wenn die Welt gleich droht unterzugehen. Es ist nur Veritaserum."

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Und bei mir war es _nur_ Vielsafttrank!"

„Reg dich doch nicht so auf. Du wusstest doch, dass es Vielsafttrank war. Also hättest du ihn auch nicht trinken müssen."

„Hat dir Ginny etwa nichts erzählt?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Was? Was soll mir Ginny denn erzählt haben?"

„Ach… ist schon gut."

„Nein! Das ist es nicht. Also was soll mir Ginny erzählt haben?"

„Ginny wollte Professor Snape einen Denkzettel verpassen, dafür dass er mir Nachsitzen gegeben hat."

„Und?"

„Ich denke, dass Professor Snape das mit dem Trank mit Absicht getan hat um sich an mir zu rächen."

„Das ist doch totaler quatsch!", sagte Harry.

„Wenn du wüsstest, was Ginny bei ihm getan hat, würdest du anders darüber denken", erwiderte Hermine nur.

„Was hat sie denn getan?"

„Das kann sie dir ruhig selbst fragen", sagte Hermine und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu ihrem nächsten Unterrichtsfach machen, als Harry sie zurückhielt.

„Snape hat noch gesagt, dass du zu ihm in sein Büro kommen sollst, um dir deinen Aufsatz von der letzten Stunde abzuholen."

_Das werde ich garantiert nicht machen_, dachte Hermine. _Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich morgen wieder Nachsitzen bei ihm habe!_

* * *

Wütend stach Severus in sein Schnitzel. Er hatte gestern den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet, dass Miss Granger zu ihm kommen würde und sich ihren Aufsatz abholen würde, doch sie war nicht gekommen. Das war nicht fair! Seine Rache war nämlich mit dem Vielsafttrank noch nicht beendet gewesen. Er hatte ihren Aufsatz extra so schlecht, wie möglich bewertet und sie hatte sich ihn einfach nicht abgeholt!

„Severus, es wäre mir wirklich lieb, wenn sie ihr Essen wie ein vernünftiger Mensch essen würden. Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass das Schnitzel noch lebt", sagte Minerva neben ihm.

„Minerva, ich esse mein Schnitzel so, wie ich es möchte", erwiderte er nur.

„Schön, machen sie das", sagte Minerva und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. „Aber die Schüler gucken schon."

„Was interessieren mich die Schüler!", fauchte Severus und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, was er besser hätte nicht tun sollen, da ihn ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr und er sich kurz ans Herz fasste.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", fragte Minerva jetzt besorgt. „Sie sollten wahrscheinlich mehr essen und weniger ihr Essen zerstückeln."

Doch Severus ignorierte sie und erhob sich schnell. Er hatte Miss Granger am Gryffindortisch erblickt und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zu ihr. Sein Appetit war ihm plötzlich vergangen.

* * *

„Hermine! Hermine, er kommt!", zischte Ginny ihr zu und rammte Hermine ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Was? Wer?", fragte Hermine völlig perplex und sah in die Richtung in die auch Ginny sah.

„Scheiße!", flüsterte sie und sah weg.

Sie hatte sich gestern und heute die größte Mühe gegeben ihm nicht zu begegnen und aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie hatte sich Harrys Tarnumhang ausgeliehen, war nicht zum Abendbrot und Frühstück erschienen, doch als es Mittagszeit war konnte sie ihren Hunger nicht mehr durch zwei Kekse stillen.

Ihr Essen sah verlockend aus (vor allem, weil sie erst die Hälfte gegessen hatte). Sie nahm sich ihre Gabel und wollte sich gerade eine weitere Kartoffel in den Mund stecken, damit sie wenigstens eine Ausrede hatte nicht gleich mit ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer reden zu müssen.

Doch auf halbem Wege stockte sie und ließ die Gabel fallen, weil sie wieder dieses Kratzen im Hals hatte. Doch diesmal war es schlimmer! Es war nicht nur ein Kratzen sondern es fühlte sich so an, als wenn ihr jemand den Hals zudrücken würde.

Panisch riss sie sich den Schal vom Hals und Ginny klopfte ihr ängstlich auf den Rücken, während ihre Freundin sich die Seele aus dem Leib hustete.

* * *

Er hatte Miss Granger fast erreicht, als er sah, wie ihr die Gabel aus der Hand fiel und sie einen starken Hustenanfall bekam. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, als er sah, wie sie sich ihren Schal vom Hals riss und Miss Weasley ihr verzweifelt auf den Rücken klopfe.

Als er dann neben ihr stand hatte sich ihr Hustenreiz wieder gelegt und sie sah in mit gerötetem Gesicht an.

„Professor?", krächzte sie und für einen Moment vergaß er, dass sie ihn meinte.

„Sie sollten mal bei Madame Pomfrey vorbeischauen. Husten gilt nicht als Entschuldigung dafür, dass sie nicht zum Nachsitzen kommen können", sagte er und verließ mit rauschenden Roben die Große Halle.

_Mist! Ich wollte doch eigentlich etwas anderes sagen_, dachte er. _Aber was?_

* * *

„So ein Mistkerl!", sagte Ginny während Hermine in Gedanken Professor Snape nachsah, der gerade die Große Halle verließ.

Als ihre Freundin sich nicht rührte tippte Ginny sie an.

„Hallo? Hermine? Ist alles okay?"

„Was? Oh… ja, natürlich", sagte diese schnell und wandte ihren Blick wieder ihrem Essen zu. Der Appetit war ihr erstmal vergangen.

Mit dem Aufwand ihrer ganzen Kraft hob sie ihren Schal vom Boden auf und Trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft. Ihr Hals schmerzte immer noch, aber die kühle Flüssigkeit tat ihr gut.

„Hast du es gemerkt?", fragte Ginny sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Du warst schon wieder nicht ansprechbar, als Snape in unserer Nähe war."

„Das stimmt nicht!", protestierte Hermine.

„Und ob", sagte ihre Freundin. „Bestimmt wirst du ihn bald Severus oder Sevy nennen."

„Das ist nicht lustig!", sagte Hermine, als ihre Freundin einen Lachkrampf bekam. „Und ich werde ihn _niemals_ so nennen!"

„Sage niemals nie", sagte die Rothaarige und prustete wieder los.

_Severus… Sevy…_, dachte Hermine. _Das klingt doch eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht…_

Verärgert trat sie Ginny unterm Tisch gegen das Schienbein. Es war mal wieder nur Ginnys Schuld, dass sie solche Gedanken hatte!

* * *

Pünktlich um 19 Uhr klopfte es an der Tür zum Klassenraum und Miss Granger trat ein. Sie schloss die Tür und kam langsam zu ihm nach vorne. Sie suchte die erste Reihe nach einem Wassereimer und Lappen ab und seufzte erleichtert, als sie keine sah.

„Ja Miss Granger", sagte Severus. „Diesmal habe ich eine andere Aufgabe für sie."

Sie kam einen Schritt näher und legte ihre Tasche auf den Tisch.

„Hier haben sie ihren Aufsatz und ich möchte, dass sie mir drei Rollen darüber schreiben, wie ein Aufsatz auszusehen hat", sagte er und ließ ihren Aufsatz zu ihr schweben. „Und eine Berichtigung für diesen ‚Aufsatz' schreiben."

Sie nahm den Aufsatz und rollte ihn auf. Er sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht verzog, als sie die Note sah. Ja, dass hatte er wieder gut hinbekommen.

* * *

Erschrocken starrte sie auf die Note, die auf dem Blatt stand. Aber nein, sie musste sich irren! Verärgert schloss sie die Augen, doch als sie sie wieder öffnete stand dort immer noch die selbe Note.

Ein _S_, wie _Schrecklich_!

„Professor, mein Aufsatz ist bestimmt nicht ‚Schrecklich', ich habe mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben…"

„Was sie unter sich ‚sehr viel Mühe geben' verstehen finde ich wirklich lächerlich. Lesen sie sich meine Anmerkungen dazu durch und sie werden einsehen, dass der Aufsatz, bis auf ein paar Stellen einfach nur ‚Schrecklich' war."

„Aber da steht doch gar nichts", wollte sie protestieren, stockte allerdings, als dort mehrere Anmerkungen an den Rändern und am Ende des Aufsatzes erschienen.

Sie setzte sich hin, um sich wieder zu fassen. Da stand doch wirklich:

_Miss Granger, ich habe mir wirklich sehr viel Mühe gegeben Ihnen für diesen Aufsatz (falls man das überhaupt noch Aufsatz nennen kann) so viele Punkte, wie möglich zu geben, doch kam ich bei DIESEM Aufsatz immer nur auf das selbe Ergebnis. Nehmen Sie sich beim nächsten Mal mehr Zeit, ein stabileres Tintenglas und vielleicht noch jemanden, der ihren Aufsatz zur Korrektur ließt._

_S. Snape_

Zutiefst verärgert las sie den ersten Satz ihres Aufsatzes und stutze. Schnell überflog sie den Rest und hielt inne.

_Er hat mit dem Korrekturleser doch recht…_, dachte sie verzweifelt. Wie war ihr nur das passiert.

Erschrocken las sie den ersten Satz noch einmal.

_Das herzustellen sehr Wahrheitselixier schwer ist ein, Veritaserum das ist starkes._

Der Ratzeputz Zauber musste auch ihre Hausaufgabe getroffen haben und die Wörter neu angeordnet haben. Wie peinlich!

Schnell schrieb sie den eigentlichen Satz auf ihre Berichtigung.

_Das Veritaserum ist ein sehr starkes Wahrheitselixier, das schwer herzustellen ist._

* * *

_Hat es euch gefallen? Dann reviewt :)_

_Es ist ganz einfach: Einfach nur auf den Button, wo "Review" draufsteht klicken und schon könnt ihr mir ein oder zwei Sätze zu meiner Geschichte schreiben. Das geht auch ganz schnell *zwinker*_


	6. Chapter 6: Der Traum

_So hier bin ich mit dem 5. Kapitel. Es ist sehr nah am Prolog dran, aber ich habe mir mühe gegeben, dass es nicht zu langweilig wird ;-)_

_Schade... für das vierte Kapitel gab es keine Reviews... Eigentlich wollt ich erst wieder posten, wenn ich mindestens eine Review bekommen habe, aber ich habe mich mal nochmal erwichen lassen. Aber beim nächsten mal poste ich wirklich erst wieder, wenn es eine Review (oder vielleicht zwei oder drei) Reviews für das 5. Kapitel gab. _

_Also immer fleißig Reviewen ;)_

_Bin gespannt, wie euch das Kapitel gefällt._

_LG  
SevMine_

_5. Der Traum_

Stunden später schlich sich Hermine in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen und legte sich gleich ins Bett. Ein Blick auf ihren Wecker sagte ihr, dass es weit nach elf Uhr Abends war. Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen und schlief wenige Sekunden später ein…

* * *

Einige Stockwerke tiefer legte auch Severus sich erschöpft in sein Bett. Es war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen Miss Granger dabei zuzusehen, wie sie zwei Aufsätze schrieb. Hin und wieder war er im Klassenraum hin und her gegangen, aber die meiste Zeit hatte er ihr beim schreiben zugesehen.

Sie hatte eine wunderschöne Schrift und er freute sich schon heimlich darauf ihre Aufsätze korrigieren zu dürfen. Er schlug mit seiner Faust auf das Kissen neben ihm.

_Ich sollte so etwas nicht denken! Nicht von einer Schülerin! Nicht von einer Gryffindor!_

Minuten später war er eingeschlafen…

* * *

Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte in grelles Tageslicht. Verwirrt richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Es konnte einfach noch nicht Tag sein, sie war doch gerade erst eingeschlafen!

Als sie ihre Augen noch einmal öffnete sah sie, dass sie auf einer Wiese saß und es war Hochsommer. Sie spürte die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut und fühlte den kühlen Wind der ihr die Haare zerzauste.

_Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?_, fragte sie sich, doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass das ein Traum war.

Ein Schmetterling flog an ihr vorbei und sie stand auf und sah an sich herunter. Erstaunt zog sie die Luft ein. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals sowelche Kleider besessen zu haben.

Mit einer Hand strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und stellte entsetzt fest, dass ihr Haar nicht mehr braun war sondern rot! Sie fuhr sich mit den beiden Händen fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und stellte fest, dass diese nicht mehr zottelig waren sonder glatt.

Erschrocken blickte sie sich auf der Lichtung um und wollte wegrennen, doch plötzlich veränderte sich das Bild und sie lag wieder auf dem Boden und spürte dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass sie schon seit einigen Wochen hatte. Doch diesmal fühlte sich alles realer an und sie merkte, wie ihr Hals immer enger wurde.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte und sah einen jungen Mann (sie schätzte ihn auf Mitte zwanzig) auf sie zurennen. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und rief: „Anapneo!"

Der Zauber, damit man wieder Luft bekommt.

Erleichtert hustete sie und holte tief Luft, als er sie fragte, ob alles okay sei. Hermine nickte und merkte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als sie ihn ansah. Sie wusste, dass sie sterben würde, als das Kratzen wieder einsetzte.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", fragte er nachdem er ihre Lymphknoten befühlt hatte.

„Offoco… hat er gesagt… und dann fühlte es sich… so an… als wenn meine Luftröhre zusammengequetscht würde…", sagte sie von alleine, obwohl Hermine selber gar nicht wusste, was gerade mit ihr passierte.

_Was mache ich hier? Ist das immer noch mein Traum?_

Er sah sie verwundert an und fragte sie weiter nach dem Zauber. Hermine sagte ihm alles, was sie wusste (oder eher, was die Person wusste in deren Körper sie steckte). Und dann sagte sie ihm, dass sie sterben würde. Wenigstens eine Tatsachen bei der sie sich hundertprozentig sicher war und die sie auch nachvollziehen konnte.

„Nein!", sagte er aufgebracht. „Das lasse ich nicht zu! Es muss doch einen Weg geben… irgendeinen Weg…"

Hermine sah wie sich seine dunklen Augen mit Tränen füllten und für einen Moment glaubte sie ihn wieder zu erkennen, doch das konnte nicht stimmen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen! Oder doch?

„Nicholas. Bitte, versprich mir, dass du mich nie vergisst", wisperte sie und hob ihre Hand um seine Wange zu streicheln, doch sie war schon zu schwach.

Ihre Kehle zog sich immer mehr zusammen und sie bekam kaum noch Luft…

* * *

Severus spürte einen Regentropfen auf seiner Stirn und wachte auf. Was war mit ihm passiert? Er stand auf und wunderte sich darüber, dass ihm sein Haar nicht wie sonst auch ins Gesicht hing.

„Bei Merlins Bart!", sagte er erschrocken, als er feststellte, dass er in der Nokturngasse lag.

_Wie bin ich denn hierher gekommen?_

Er blickte in das Fenster eines Geschäftes und stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus. Seine Haare waren kurz! Und blond! Blonde Haare!

Angewidert wandte er sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab und betrachtete sich in einer anderen Schaufensterscheibe. Doch auch hier hatte er genauso wenig glück. Ein junger Mann (Severus schätze ihn auf ungefähr 25 Jahre) sah ihn geschockt an. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare, war leicht gebräunt und hatte… Muskeln!

_Das kann unmöglich ich sein!_, dachte er. _Was passiert hier?_

Mit schnellen Schritten versuchte er jemanden zu finden, der ihm sagen würde, dass alles das nur ein sehr übler Scherz war, doch er fand niemanden.

Als sich das Bild vor seinen Augen veränderte wurde ihm klar, dass es sich nur um einen Traum handeln konnte. Hatte ihm Albus etwas in den Tee geschüttet, damit er ihm endlich die versprochenen Zitronendrops vorbeibrachte?

Er befand sich in einer Ruine und vor ihm lag ein Zauberer, der aus unsichtbaren Wunden blutete.

_Der Sectumsempra Zauber!_, dachte Severus sofort. _Aber diesen Zauber habe ich erfunden! Wie kann außer mir jemand den angewandt haben? Ist Potter etwa hier gewesen?_

Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei, bevor er sich den Zauberer genauer ansehen konnte und instinktiv rannte er in diese Richtung. Oder lief sein Körper von alleine? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er die Frau, die gerade geschrieen hatte unbedingt finden musste.

Er rannte um die Ecke und sah eine Frau auf dem Boden liegen. Sie hatte lange, glatte, rote Haare und ihr Gesicht war stark rötlich gefärbt.

„Amelia!", rief er, obwohl er diese Frau noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, geschweige denn ihren Namen wusste.

Severus ließ sich neben ihr nieder und sie faste sich mit den Händen an den Hals. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen deutete sie auf ihren Mund. Er geriet in Panik, doch sein Körper, wusste was zu tun war. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Anapneo!"

Die junge Frau hustete und holte tief Luft. Er fragte, ob es ihr wieder besser gehe und sie nickte. Doch Tränen stiegen in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen.

Severus nahm sie in den Arm doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Ihre Stirn glühte wie Feuer!

Schnell vergewisserte er sich, dass ihre Lymphknoten nicht angeschwollen waren und sah nach irgendwelchen Würgemalen oder ähnlichem, doch Fehlanzeige…

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", fragte er.

Er sah, wie sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen rieb und etwas von einem Zauber mit dem Namen „Offoco" sagte. Er hatte noch nie etwas davon gehört und auch der Mensch, in dem er irgendwie steckte, wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Er fragte nach und sie erklärte ihm mit sehr kratziger Stimme, dass es sich bei „Offoco" um einen Erstickungszauber handelt und das sie sterben würde, weil „Anapneo" dagegen nicht helfen würde.

„Nein!", sagte er aufgebracht. „Das lasse ich nicht zu! Es muss doch einen Weg geben… irgendeinen Weg…"

Er spürte wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.

_Nein!_, dachte er verzweifelt. _Ich weine nie!_

Nachdem sie ein paar Worte miteinander gewechselt hatten bat die junge Frau ihn, sie nie zu vergessen. Und der Körper in dem er sich befand drängte ihn dazu „ja" zu sagen, obwohl er sie gar nicht kannte.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln und flüsterte ihm ihre letzten Worte zu.

„Weine nicht…", flüsterte sie. „Wir werden… uns wieder sehen… und bis dahin…vergiss mich nicht."

Dann schlossen sich ihre Augen für immer und sein Körper fing an zu weinen und zu schluchzen, als würde es kein Morgen geben…

* * *

Hermine schreckte in ihrem Bett hoch, holte mehrmals tief nach Luft und fasste sich an den Hals. Ihre Wangen glühten wie Feuer und ihr Herz raste wie ein Rennpferd.

_Alles ist gut Hermine_, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. _Es war nur ein Traum._

Doch ein Teil ihres Körpers wollte ihrer Inneren Stimme nicht glauben. Als sich ihr Atem und ihr Herz wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten zog sie die Vorhänge von ihrem Bett zur Seite und wagte einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen. Ihr Wecker zeigte kurz nach vier Uhr morgens und sie entschied sich dazu aufzustehen. Schlafen könnte sie eh nicht mehr.

Leise verließ sie den Schlafsaal und schlüpfte schnell durch den Eingang zum Gryffindor Turm. Sie brauchte jetzt ein bisschen Frische Luft und Abstand zu den anderen.

Leise, ohne von Filch oder Mrs. Norris erwischt zu werden, schlich sie zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Schloss, einem kleinen Erker der hinter mehreren Pflanzen versteckt war und so vor neugierigen Blicken schütze. Und auch so war er praktisch, weil fast keiner ihn kannte und die Pflanzen so dicht waren, dass sie noch nicht einmal Schreie durchließen. Also kurz, der perfekte Platz um mit seiner besten Freundin ungestört reden zu können.

Doch jetzt hatte sie Ginny nicht extra geweckt. Sie musste selber damit fertig werden. Immerhin war es ihr Traum!

* * *

„Nein!", schrie Severus und rollte zur Seite, was nicht so schlau war, da neben ihm das Bett aufhörte.

Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete er auf dem kalten Steinboden in seinem Schlafzimmer. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und sah sich panisch um. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass er sich in seinem Wohnung befand und nicht mehr in dieser Ruine.

Es war so still in seiner Wohung, dass er seinen eigenen Atem hören konnte. Schnell stand er auf und lief zu einem Spiegel. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Er sah wieder wie er selbst aus.

Er zog sich seinen Umhang über und verließ seine Wohnung. Was er jetzt brauchte war ein bisschen frische Luft und Bewegung. Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Lieblingsplatz.

Als er nur noch ein paar Flure davon entfernt war machte er eine kurze Pause, da ihm Seitenstiche zu schaffen machten.

_Du hättest nach so einem Traum nicht so schnell laufen dürfen!_, schalt er sich selber und setzte sich wieder langsam in Bewegung.

Er freute sich schon auf den schönen geschützen Erker und den unglaublichen Ausblick, den man von dort hatte. Das war schon seit seiner Schulzeit sein absoluter Lieblingsplatz gewesen an den er sich immer zurückzog, wenn er allein sein wollte.

* * *

Hermine lehnte gerade ihren Kopf entspannt an die kühle Wand und wollte ihre Augen schließen, als sie ein rascheln hörte.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie ein wenig ängstlich und zog ihren Zauberstab.

* * *

_Wie wird es wohl weitergehen? Ist es Snape? Oder Filch?_

_Was wird mit Hermine passieren wenn sie erwischt wird?_

_Hinterlasst Reviews, wenn es euch gefallen hat._


	7. Chapter 7: Nachwehen

_6. Nachwehen_

Hermine presste sich vor Angst gegen die Wand. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ein Traum sie so in schrecken versetzten könnte. Wer sollte das schon sein? Jemand schlimmeres als Prof. Snape, Filch oder Mrs. Norris konnte es nicht sein. Oder doch?

Sie starrte wie gebannt auf den Eingang zwischen den Pflanzen und presste sich noch weiter an die Wand. Minuten lang - oder waren es Sekunden? – passierte nichts. Dann raschelte es erneut und zwei gelbe Augen blitzen unter der Pflanze hervor.

Sie merkte, wie ihre Zauberstabhand zitterte und hätte beinahe den Zauberstab fallen gelassen, als sich eine kleine graue Katze unter der Pflanze hervorschob.

„Mrs. Norris…", seufzte sie erleichtert und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

Die Katze blickte sie einige Sekunden an und lief dann schnell weg. Ihr Herz schlug schneller.

_Sie wird Filch holen! Ich muss hier weg!_, dachte sie panisch und stand mit zitternden Beinen auf.

Etwas unsicher auf den Beinen taumelte sie vom Erker weg und holte noch einmal tief Luft während sie sich an der kühlen Steinwand abstützte.

Dann setzten sich ihre Beine in Bewegung und sie rannte. Wohin genau wusste sie selber nicht. Sie wollte nur vor Filch und einer Strafe fliehen. Sie wollte allein sein. Oder flüchtete sie nur vor dem Traum?

* * *

Er hatte sich gerade in Bewegung gesetzt und wollte um die nächste Ecke biegen, als etwas gegen ihn rannte und zu Boden riss. Sein Hinterkopf schlug hart auf dem Steinboden auf und für einen Moment sah er kleine Sternchen vor seinen Augen funkeln, dann hörte er wie jemand scharf die Luft einzog.

„Oh… Professor…", stammelte eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Hinterkopf. Er blinzelte gegen das schwache Mondlicht und konnte eine Shilouette über sich ausmachen.

„E-Es tut mir Leid…" Jetzt erkannte er die Stimme und richtete sich schwankend auf.

„Miss Granger", sagte er mit schneidender Stimme. „Was haben sie nachts hier in den Gängen zu suchen?"

Sie wurde noch blässer, als sie es ohnehin schon war und starrte ihn aus angsterfüllten Augen an.

„Bitte, Professor, e-es tut mir leid… i-ich wollte sie nicht…", ihre Stimme brach ab und sie sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Was haben sie hier zu suchen?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

„I-Ich konnte nicht schlafen, Sir", sagte sie.

„Soso, die Klassenbeste kann nicht schlafen", sagte er mit seiner schnarrenden Stimme. „Hat sie zu viel Angst vor der nächsten Prüfung? Oder musste sie wieder an die Schlacht von Hogwarts denken, als sie ihren Lehrer dem Tod überließ und zu ihren Freunden zurückkehrte? Hat sie etwa Schuldgefühle?"

* * *

Hermine starrte ihn verwirrt an. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Sie musste sich verhört haben… doch ihr Zaubertränkelehrer sah sie immer noch fragend an.

„Äh… ich… warum wollen sie das wissen?", fragte sie mit einem leicht wütenden Unterton. „Wie es scheint haben sie es ja wunderbar geschafft sich alleine zu retten!"

„Haben sie schon mal etwas von unterlassener Hilfeleistung gehört? Bei euch Muggeln wird das doch Strafrechtlich verfolgt oder nicht?"

Sie schluckte und sah betreten an ihm vorbei.

_Unterlassene Hilfeleistung?_, hätte sie ihm am liebsten entgegen geschrieen. _Sie_ war es gewesen, die den Pflegern vom St. Mungo bescheidgegeben hatte. _Sie_ hatte ihnen gesagt, welches Gegengift sie unverzüglich mitbringen mussten! _Sie_ war es gewesen, die ihrem Lehrer das Leben gerettet hatte! Doch trotz all dem war er genauso gemein wie immer zu ihr. Wusste er es wirklich nicht oder verschloss er nur die Augen vor dieser Unvermeidlichen Tatsache?

„Ach wirklich", sagte sie nur. Woher ihr plötzlicher Mut kam wusste sie nicht. Sie fühlte bloß plötzlich nicht mehr diese Autoritätsbarriere, die sonst immer zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Es war fast genauso wie damals, als sie die Heulende Hütte verlassen hatte… Als sie Harry und Ron gesagt hatte schon vorzugehen… Als ihr plötzlich Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren… „Und wie würden sie das nennen, wenn ein Lehrer seine Schüler wie den letzten Dreck behandelt? Wenn er einen Schüler nur aufgrund von Geschehnissen in seiner Vergangenheit ungerecht und voreingenommen beurteilt?"

Jetzt war sie eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Sie sah wie sich sein Gesicht vor Wut verzerrte.

„Das", stieß er gepresst hervor. „Bringt ihnen einen weiteren Monat Nachsitzen ein."

Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an.

_Noch einen Monat? Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen!_

Und wie er das ernst meinte. Sie sah das an seinem Gesicht.

* * *

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle trank er gierig seine Tasse Kaffee, den er dringender als sonst brauchte. Der Abendliche Spaziergang und die Diskussion mit Miss Granger hatten ihn sehr erschöpft… genauso wie dieser fragwürdige Traum.

Vielleicht sollte er Sibyll nach der Bedeutung fragen, doch er verabscheute sie fast noch mehr als Potter (wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war). Verärgert schaute er in seine leere Tasse.

Hunger hatte er keinen. Ihn beschäftigte vielmehr die Frage, warum Miss Granger von seiner Vergangenheit wusste. Es war ihm schon klar, dass Potter es ihr und Weasley erzählt haben musste, doch die Tatsache, dass sie anscheinend alles wusste bestürzte und verärgerte ihn. Er mochte es nicht, wenn über seine Vergangenheit geredet wurde, wenn über Lily geredet wurde…

Damals war er ein totaler Narr. Er glaubte sie zu lieben, doch das tat er nicht. Er wollte wohl eher nur _James_ verärgern, wenn er sie mit ihm sah. Lily war seine beste Freundin gewesen… der einzige Mensch, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte – anvertraut hatte.

Ihm behagte es nicht, dass Miss Granger, diesen blöden Fehler gesehen hatte und nun dachte er hätte Potters Mutter, Lily, wirklich geliebt.

Er hob seinen Blick und sah sie mit ihren Freunden am Gryffindortisch sitzen. Das Licht fiel schräg durch die Fenster und in der morgendlichen Sonne schien es so, als hätten ihre Haare einen rötlichen Glanz…

Er schloss seine Augen und öffnete sie wieder, doch da war das Bild auch schon verschwunden.

_Seltsam_, dachte er.

* * *

„Ach komm schon Hermine", bettelte Ron. „Es sind doch nur die paar Aufgaben."

„Die paar Aufgaben sind die paar Aufgaben zu viel. Ron, wir stehen bald vor den UTZ Prüfungen. Willst du dann auch noch bei mir abschreiben?", ihre Antwort war anscheinend ein wenig zu schneidend gewesen, denn Ron sah sie entsetzt an.

„Äh… ich wollte doch nur… natürlich nicht…", stammelte er.

„Ron, wir haben es geschafft die Schlacht von Hogwarts zu überleben, Voldemort zu besiegen und können jetzt endlich unseren Abschluss machen. Danach werden wir auf uns selbst gestellt sein. Dann kannst du mich nicht ständig um Rat fragen."

„Ich weiß…", seufzte Ron. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon okay", sagte Hermine. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich habe nur im Moment so viel um die Ohren…"

„Ja, das verstehe ich", sagte Ron und ging traurig weg. Anscheinend vermisst er die Zeiten, wo sie immer zu dritt zusammen waren, doch Hermine war jetzt viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, welchen Beruf sie machen sollte, wenn sie ihren UTZ hatte und ob sie diesen überhaupt erhalten würde.

Plötzlich spürte sie wieder dieses Kratzen und drücken. Es war wie in ihrem Traum, bloß nicht ganz so stark. Verzweifelt stützte sie sich an der Wand ab.

_Was hat das zu bedeuten?_, fragte sie sich.

Unruhig sah sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Madam Pomfrey. Vielleicht war es doch besser die Medi-Hexe nach ihrem Rat zu fragen.

* * *

„Severus? Severus!", hörte er gedämpft eine wütende Stimme von draußen. Er wollte langsam die Augen öffnen, doch er fühlte sich zu schwach.

Verzweifelung packte ihn. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Er probierte noch einmal die Augen zu öffnen und es gelang ihm mit größter Mühe irgendwie. Er sah leicht verschwommen seinen Raum und setzte sich wie in Zeitlupe auf.

_Warum habe ich auf dem Boden gelegen?_, dachte er und klopfte sich Dreck von seinem Umhang.

Das Klopfen erschien ihm nun lauter.

„Severus! SEVERUS! Ich weiß, dass sie da drinnen sind!" Minerva war jetzt ins Schreien übergegangen.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen hob er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete seine Tür. Eine vor Wut rasende Minerva stürzte sofort in seine Gemächer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Severus, wissen sie eigentlich, wie lange ich schon nach ihnen rufe?" Ihre Stimme klang ein klein wenig rau.

„Nein, wieso?"

„Haben sie mich nicht gehört?", fragte sie verwundert. „Nein, sie wollten mich wohl nicht hören."

„Was gibt es denn so dringendes, das sie meine Tür fast einschlagen?" Sein Blick war eisig, als er die Schulleiterin fixierte.

Sie wandte den Blick ab und ging auf ihn zu. Auch sie hatte einen eiskalten Blick aufgesetzt.

Hastig wich er vor ihr zurück und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf, als würde dieser gleich zerspringen. Stöhnend presste er sich seine Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Severus?", hörte er Minervas Stimme von weit her. Sie klang besorgt. „Ist alles okay?"

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Beine knickten unter ihm weg und er machte noch einmal die Erfahrung unsanft auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen.

* * *

„Ach Hermine, was wollen sie denn hier?", begrüßte Madam Pomfrey Hermine fröhlich. Im Krankenflügel schien nicht so viel los zu sein.

„Wissen sie, ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit so ein kratzen und drücken im Hals und wollte nur sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist", sagte Hermine und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln hinzubekommen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie sah wie ihre Hände unkontrolliert zitterten und sie ballte sie zu Fäusten damit sie endlich damit aufhörten.

_Es ist nur ein Traum!_, sagte sie sich immer wieder.

„Setzten sie sich doch", sagte die Medi-Hexe, der das zittern ihrer Hände nicht entgangen war.

Widerstrebend setzte sich Hermine und versuchte sich weiter zu beruhigen.

„Seit einiger Zeit geht das schon so?" Hermine nickte leicht.

„Und wann haben sie das immer?"

„Das kann man nicht genau sagen. Es kommt und geht…" Von ihrem Traum erzählte Hermine lieber nichts.

Madam Pomfrey kam mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht auf sie zu und befühlte ihre Lymphknoten und sah sich die Mandeln an.

„Es geht doch wieder weg?", fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. An ihnen ist nichts Außergewöhnliches festzustellen. Sie sind kerngesund. Kann es vielleicht sein, dass sie sich das nur eingebildet haben?"

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

_Schön wäre es…_

„Ich behalte sie erst einmal bis morgen hier und dann sehen wir weiter", sagte Madam Pomfrey und wies mit ihrer Hand auf ein Bett ganz in der Nähe des Eingangs. „Legen sie sich am besten ein wenig hin."

* * *

_Ganz lieben Dank an Yusuria und 183 für die beiden Reviews :)_

_Und an alle anderen: wenn ihr die Geschichte gut oder schlecht findet oder mir etwas zu meinem Schreibstil oder Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten sagen möchtet, dann macht das auch. Ich freue mich über JEDE Review ;D_

_LG_

_SevMine_


	8. Chapter 8: Ich darf nicht einschlafen!

_Ich habe im letzten Kapitel einen Fehler gemacht. Minerva ist natürlich die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, da Albus Dumbledore noch lebt! Sorry. Mehr darüber erfahr ihr bald ;D_

_7. Ich darf nicht einschlafen!_

Hermine schreckte hoch, als sie hörte wie die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgestoßen wurde. Müde rieb sie sich über die Augen. Der Schlaf der letzten Nacht hatte ihr gefehlt und sie war, als sie sich widerwillig aufs Bett gelegt hatte doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen!

Sie setzte sich auf und blickte zur weit offen stehenden Tür… die sie leider nicht sah, da sich eine Trennwand dazwischen befand. Langsam stand sie auf und streckte sich. Sie hatte zum Glück einen Traumlosen Schlaf gehabt.

Leise schlich sie herum und starrte auf die Personen, die den Krankenflügel betraten. Das konnte unmöglich sein. Die Szene die sich ihr Bot war einfach zu unglaublich um wahr zu sein!

Madam Pomfrey wies bestürzt auf das Bett neben ihr und Prof. McGonagall ließ einen ohnmächtigen Prof. Snape in den Krankenflügel schweben. Oder spielten ihre Augen ihr einen Streich?

Sie rieb sich die Augen, doch als sie sie wieder öffnete hatte sich die unglaubliche Szene nicht in Luft aufgelöst. Ganz im Gegenteil: Prof. McGonagall ließ Prof. Snape gerade auf ein leeres Krankenbett schweben und Madam Pomfrey beugte sich über ihn, um seine Atmung zu überprüfen.

Dann hob sie ihren Kopf, versicherte der sichtlich geschockten Prof. McGonagall, dass alles mit ihm in Ordnung sei und sie ihn nur noch zur Beobachtung bis Morgen dabehalten würde. Sichtlich beruhigter verließ Prof. McGonagall den Krankenflügel und Madam Pomfrey lief in ihre Richtung auf ihr Bett zu.

Schnell legte sie sich zurück ins Bett und stellte sich schlafend, da es ihr peinlich war ihre Lehrer heimlich zu beobachten.

„Hermine?", fragte Madam Pomfrey leise und berührte sie an der Schulter.

_Okay_, dachte Hermine. _Jetzt bloß ruhig bleiben!_

„Ja?", fragte sie schläfrig und setzte sich langsam im Bett auf.

„Sie hatten doch bis jetzt keinen weiteren ‚Hustenanfall'?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

„Dann können sie jetzt den Krankenflügel verlassen", sagte die Medi-Hexe.

„Was?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie können den Krankenflügel verlassen, aber wenn sie einen weiteren dieser ‚Hustenanfälle' haben kommen sie bitte unverzüglich zu mir in den Krankenflügel."

„Okay", sagte Hermine und stand langsam auf.

„Bitte denken sie daran", sagte Madam Pomfrey ernst.

„Das werde ich", sagte Hermine und verabschiedete sich von der Medi-Hexe.

* * *

Stöhnend schlug sich Severus die Hand vor die Augen.

_Warum ist es bloß so verdammt hell hier?_, dachte er verärgert.

Er wollte die Bettdecke wegschlagen und aufstehen, doch keiner seiner Muskeln gehorchte ihm richtig. Nachdem er seinen Oberkörper halbwegs aufgerichtet hatte fiel er auch schon wieder zurück auf die Kissen.

_Bei Merlins Bart!_, dachte er verzweifelt. _Was ist mit mir passiert?!_

„Ah Severus. Sie sind endlich wach!", hörte er Poppys Stimme von weit her.

Er startete einen neuen Versuch und konnte nun endlich seine Augen öffnen, was vielleicht nicht so schlau gewesen war, weil ihn jetzt grelles Licht blendete.

Er hörte Schritte näher kommen und öffnete noch einmal die Augen. Dieses Mal schaffte er es auch tatsächlich sie offen zu behalten, ohne geblendet zu werden.

Severus lag im Krankenflügel, was ihn verwirrte. Er war noch nie im Krankenflügel gewesen! Selbst wenn er verwundet von einem Todessertreffen zurückkam behandelte er sich _immer _selbst.

Er wollte seine Augenbraue hochziehen (eine seiner Lieblingsgesten), aber ein Stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf erlaubte es ihm nicht. Resigniert seufzte er.

„Warum bin ich hier?", fragte er Poppy, die jetzt neben seinem Bett stand.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, doch dann legte sich ein wissender Blick darüber.

„Sie müssen doch härter mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen sein, als ihnen bewusst ist", sagte sie und blickte ihn kritisch an. „Wie fühlen sie sich?"

„Wer bin ich? Die Krankenschwester?"

Als sie verärgert ihr Gesicht verzog fügte er noch hinzu: „Mir geht es mehr als schlecht. Ich habe ein Stechen im Kopf, kann noch nicht einmal aufstehen und weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin!"

Sie drehte sich wortlos um und kam kurz Zeit später mit einem Glas wieder.

„Trinken sie das, Severus."

„Warum? Was ist das?"

Sie seufzte genervt und gab ihm das Glas.

„Das ist ein Stärkungstrank, den sie sehr gut gebrauchen können, weil sie vor fast zwei Stunden in ihren Räumen umgekippt sind!"

„Oh", sagte er. Plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein.

Das leichte schwindelgefühl, die Kopfschmerzen und seine unsanfte Landung auf dem Boden…

Er hob das Glas an die Lippen und trank es in einem Zug aus.

_Iiiiih, wie bitter!_

„Mussten sie mir unbedingt den ekelhaftesten von ihren Tränken geben?"

Sie grinste ihn nur vielsagend an und er erinnerte sich vage an ihre letzte Patientin (eine Gryffindor) der er einen extra ekelhaften und schmerzhaften Trank gegeben hatte, obwohl es auch viel schmerzfreiere und schmackhaftere gab. Ja… das war wirklich lustig gewesen…

„Dann sind wir jetzt also quitt?"

„So könnte man es sehen… muss man aber nicht", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

_Mist!_, dachte er. _Sie hat die Sache mit den Tränken nicht vergessen! Wann sieht sie endlich ein, dass das nur ein Scherz sein sollte? Es war immerhin erster April… Na ja, es war erster April, als sie die Flasche trank… Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht sie würde den Trank früher zu sich nehmen…_

„Also ich muss sagen, dass sie mir als Methamorphmagus echt gut gefallen", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ach ja", sagte sie mit einem süßlichen Unterton. „Und wie würden sie es finden, wenn sie sich alle paar Minuten ungesteuert verwandeln und noch nicht einmal die Kontrolle darüber haben, in _was_ sie sich verwandeln?"

Er beachtete sie nicht weiter, weil er spürte wie seine Kräfte langsam wieder zu ihm zurückkamen.

„Wie lange wollen sie mich noch hier festhalten?"

„So lange wie es sein muss", sagte sie und drehte sich um.

_Mist! Sie hat ein wirklich, wirklich, wirklich gutes Gedächtnis!_

* * *

„Da bist du ja endlich", begrüßten sie Ginny und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Wow", sagte Hermine. „So beliebt war ich ja noch nie!"

„Sei nicht albern Hermine, wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du nach dem Abendessen immer noch nicht zurück warst. Wir dachten es wäre dir etwas Schlimmes passiert", sagte Ginny.

„Ist es aber zum Glück nicht", sagte Hermine. „Madam Pomfrey konnte nichts Besonderes feststellen."

„Dann ist ja gut", sagte Harry. „Ich geh dann jetzt schlafen."

„Mach das Harry", sagte Hermine nur und ließ sich auf einem Sessel fallen.

„Harry, ich hätte von dir echt mehr Einfühlungsvermögen erwartet!", zischte der Rotschopf, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ach geh bloß", sagte sie gespielt beleidigt und ließ sich Hermine gegenüber auf den Sessel fallen.

„Und? Was hat Madam Pomfrey wirklich gesagt? Und was war eigentlich letzte und vorletzte Nacht mit dir los? Du warst gar nicht im Schlafsaal und heute morgen wirktest du irgendwie wie mit den Gedanken woanders", bestürmte sie Ginny, als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte.

Hermine seufzte, sah in den Kamin und begann Ginny alles zu erzählen – bis auf den Traum. Den wollte sie weiterhin für sich behalten. Immerhin musste der Traum ja nichts mit den Halsschmerzen zu tun haben. Das konnte sie sich ja auch alles nur einbilden!

* * *

„Severus, sehen sie mich bitte nicht so böse an! Ich kann es doch nicht verantworten, sie jetzt einfach so in diesem Zustand gehen zu lassen!", sagte Poppy nach einer Weile in der Severus sie mit ein paar seiner Todesblicke fixiert hatte.

„Mir geht es gut!", sagte er scharf.

„Das sehe ich", sagte sie nur und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.

_So ein Mist!_, dachte er. _Was ist, wenn die Schüler mich hier sehen. Jetzt. So. In einem Krankenbett im Krankenflügel liegend. Ich! Ihr gefürchteter Tränkemeister._

Vom reden und denken erschöpft lehnte sich Severus zurück. Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen. Stimmen von Schülern!

Schnell (und eine wenig wackelig auf den Beinen) stand er auf und zauberte sich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder her. Unruhig schrieb er schnell einige Sätze auf den Zettel und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Erst als er in seinen Kerkern angekommen war beruhigte sich sein Puls allmählich. Jetzt war er von den Blicken der Schüler sicher.

_Endlich!_

Severus ließ sich auf seinem Lieblingssessel nieder und rief sich mit dem Accio-Zauber sein Weinglas und seine Weinflasche her. Er wollte jetzt nicht einschlafen. Er wollte nicht mehr diesen Traum träumen und vor allem nicht mehr an ihn denken!

Von plötzlicher Erschöpfung erfasst schloss er die Augen und umfasste das Weinglas fester.

_Nein!_ Er würde jetzt nicht einschlafen…

* * *

Gegen elf Uhr war Hermine mit ihrem Bericht fertig. Okay, eigentlich hatte ihr Bericht nur fünf Minuten gedauert, doch dann hatte sie das Gesprächsthema auf die Schule, die Prüfungen und die angesagtesten Klamotten gelenkt und konnte die Zeit so noch weiter hinauszögern.

Schlafen wollte sie nicht. Egal was passierte, sie durfte nicht einschlafen! Sie durfte einfach nicht!

Ginny gähnte. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser schlafen. Kommst du auch?"

„Nein", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich will noch ein bisschen lesen."

„Okay", sagte ihre beste Freundin und schlurfte in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal davon.

Hermine ging zu einem Bücherregal voller Muggelbücher (die neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde fand es angebracht so etwas in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum aufzustellen).

_Was machen wohl die Slytherins mit ihren Büchern? Ignorieren? Verstecken, damit auch ja keiner auf die Idee kommt eins zu lesen… oder gar anzufassen? Als Heizmittel für den Kamin? Als Leitern? Als Schmierpapier? Um Papierkügelchen zu machen?_

Sie wollte es sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Ihr Blick glitt über die Buchrücken „Rubinrot", „Saphirblau", „Smaragdgrün", „Zeitenzauber", „Sieben Magier", „Die Tribute von Panem", „Flavia de Luce", „Die Glamour Clique",…

Hermine konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Also schloss sie ihre Augen und zog einfach ein Buch heraus. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah auf das Buch. Auf dem Cover sah man den Ausschnitt eines Gesichts. Das Auge war besonders hervorgehoben. „Plötzlich Fee" stand in rosaner Schrift darauf und darunter „Sommernacht".

Langsam drehte sie es um und studierte den Klappentext. „Schönheit ist die tödlichste aller Waffen" stand oben. _Wie wahr_, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Meghan Chase… sechzehn… wahre Liebe… Welt der Feen… Prinzen mit eisblauen Augen… Todfeind. Das waren die Satzfetzen, an die sie sich später noch erinnern konnte.

_Interessant_, dachte sie und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel vor den Kamin. Langsam öffnete sie das Buch und las die Überschrift des ersten Kapitels „Der Geist im Computer".

_Vor zehn Jahren an meinem sechsten Geburtstag verschwand mein Vater…_

* * *

_Über ein paar kleine reviews würde ich mich freuen._

_LG  
SevMine_


	9. Chapter 9: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

_8. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm_

Severus erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem schmerzenden Nacken.

_Mist!_, dachte er. _Ich bin im Sessel eingeschlafen!_

Er fluchte laut, als er langsam aufstand, sich den schmerzenden Nacken rieb und in die Reste seines Weinglases trat. Als er eingeschlafen war musste er es fallen gelassen haben.

Er fluchte noch einmal laut und humpelte dann zu seinem Schrank, um sich einen Zaubertrank für den schmerzenden Fuß zu brauen.

* * *

Hermine hörte einen knall und schreckte aus ihrem traumlosen Schlaf hoch. Als sie auf den Boden blickte sah sie, was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte. _Plötzlich Fee_ lag auf dem Boden.

Schnell griff sie danach und blätterte verzweifelt darin. An welcher Stelle hatte sie aufgehört? Seite 25? Seite 32? Oder vielleicht Seite 57?

Nach einigem hin und herblättern hatte sie die Stelle endlich gefunden. Seite 60 und das Kapitel hieß „Der Wechselbalg".

Es hörte sich viel versprechend an, doch sie entschloss sich dazu erst einmal etwas essen zu gehen. Sie legte ein Lesezeichen ins Buch und verließ schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum um noch ein paar ruhige Minuten in der Großen Halle zu haben.

* * *

Severus humpelte zu seiner Klasse. Sein Trank war zugegebener Maßen ein klein wenig daneben gegangen und er hatte keine Lust gehabt einen neuen zu brauen oder noch einmal in den Krankenflügel zu gehen.

Seine Klasse starrte ihn neugierig an. Natürlich hatte es sich schon in der ganzen Schule herumgesprochen, dass er humpelte.

Er sah seine Klasse mit einem kühlen Blick an und setzte sich. „Heute werden sie mir drei Rollen über das Wiedergeburts-Elixier schreiben."

Seine Klasse sah ihn sprachlos an und es schien ihm, als könne er die riesigen Fragezeichen über ihren Köpfen sehen können.

„Aber Sir", setzte Miss Granger an. „Das ist doch ein sehr schwarzmagisches Elixier. So etwas darf man doch gar nicht im Unterricht behandeln, weil…"

„Ich entscheide, was ich im Unterricht behandle! Und wenn es die Anatomie des Menschlichen Körpers wäre!", sagte Severus scharf und funkelte die Klasse herausfordernd an.

Ja, er wollte jemandem unbedingt möglichst viele Hauspunkte abziehen!

„Und das sollen wir jetzt, hier schreiben?", fragte Mr. Weasley zögerlich.

„Wo sonst?", fragte er und strafte seinen Schüler mit einem eisigen Blick. „Fangt jetzt an!"

Die Schüler holten sich schnell Papier und Federn aus den Taschen und einige blätterten in ihren Büchern.

Nur Miss Granger starrte ihn an und man musste noch nicht einmal ein Meister der Legilimentik sein um ihre Gedanken zu hören.

_Was denkt der sich bloß? Kein Lehrer würde so welche schwarzmagische Tränke mit seiner Klasse durchnehmen! Typisch Slytherin. Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser!_

Wütend ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust.

„Miss Granger", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Dreißig Punkte Abzug für die Beleidigung einer Lehrers!"

* * *

Hermine starrte ihren Lehrer entsetzt und wütend an.

Sie war entsetzt, weil er ihre Gedanken gehört hatte (Laut konnte sie sie nicht ausgesprochen haben, denn die anderen sahen mindestens genauso verwirrt wie sie aus. Bis auf die Slytherins, doch die waren eine Ausnahme) und sie war wütend, weil er die Gedanken seiner Schülerin gelesen hatte. So etwas war verboten! Oder? Und, wie könnte sie es beweisen, wenn sie jemandem davon erzählen würde?

Dann wurde ihr klar, dass er so etwas vielleicht schon öfter gemacht hatte und sie wurde rot und musste wegblicken. Sie bückte sich und kramte in ihrer Tasche, damit niemand ihr rotes Gesicht war.

Es war so peinlich! Sie hatte nämlich nicht immer nur schlecht von ihm gedacht… Eigentlich hatte sie sogar sehr selten schlecht von ihm gedacht und immer versucht neutral zu bleiben… falls man das manchmal überhaupt noch neutral nennen konnte.

* * *

Am Ende des Unterrichts stürmten alle Schüler so schnell wie immer aus dem Klassenraum und Severus lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. Beinahe hätte er die Augen geschlossen und zufrieden gelächelt, doch aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er eine Person wahr, die den Klassenraum noch nicht verlassen hatte und jetzt direkt auf ihn zukam.

„Miss Granger, was wollen sie noch hier?", fragte er feindselig.

„Professor, es ist nicht erlaubt die Gedanken seiner Schüler zu lesen!"

„Ach und wer sagt das?", fragte er.

„I-Ich weiß nicht…", sagte sie aus der Bahn geworfen. „Aber es ist bestimmt nicht erlaubt!"

„So", sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und warum nicht, Miss Granger? Haben die Schüler etwa etwas vor ihren Lehrern zu verbergen?"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und er konnte einfach nicht anders und hörte ihren Gedanken, der ihr durch den Kopf flog.

_Er weiß etwas? Weiß er etwas?!_

„Was soll ich wissen?", fragte Severus ruhig und sah sie streng an.

„A-Ach nichts…", sagte sie erleichtert und wurde dann wütend. „Sie haben schon wieder meine Gedanken gelesen!"

„Ja", bemerkte er kühl. „Sie können jetzt gehen. Vergessen sie nicht heute zum Nachsitzen zu kommen und Miss Granger, seien sie in Zukunft besser vorsichtig mit dem, was sie denken."

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und stürmte dann aus dem Klassenraum.

Ja, das hatte er gut gemacht.

* * *

Zögerlich betrat Hermine den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke in dem ihr Professor schon auf sie wartete.

„Sie sind pünktlich", bemerkte er nüchtern.

_Was hätten sie denn gedacht?_

„Dass sie heute gar nicht zum Nachsitzen kommen", sagte er.

_Er liest immer noch meine Gedanken?_

„Ja", sagte Prof. Snape und wies auf einen Stuhl. „Setzten sie sich doch."

_Nichts lieber als das!_, dachte sie bissig und setzte sich.

„Na dann ist ja alles klar", sagte ihr Lehrer und ließ einen großen Eimer ins Klassenzimmer schweben.

_Wird das jetzt die ganze Zeit so gehen? Werde ich nicht einmal etwas persönliches Denken können?_

„Ich denke schon", sagte Prof. Snape und ihr wurde klar, dass er all das machte, um sie zu ärgern und um ihr Hauspunkte abzuziehen.

Ein paar Schwämme und ein Reinigungsmittel folgten und landeten neben dem Eimer auf dem Boden.

_Was soll das denn? Soll ich etwa den ganzen Klassenraum putzen?_

„Gut kombiniert, Miss Granger", sagte ihr Zaubertränkelehrer und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Und das ganze ohne Magie."

_Was? OHNE Magie? Das werde ich niemals tun!_

„Doch, das werden sie. Sie sind hier zum Nachsitzen oder zur Strafarbeit – nennen sie es so, wie sie es möchten – und machen das, was ich sage!"

_Ach und wenn er sagt, dass ich mich nackt ausziehen soll und einmal durch den Klassenraum rennen soll, müsste ich das auch machen?_, dachte sie ironisch. Ihr war das ganze zuwider. Sie wollte endlich wieder das denken könne, was sie wollte und ohne, dass jemand ihre Gedanken mithörte.

„Wenn sie das so sehen, ja. – Aber machen sie sich keine Falschen Hoffnungen, so etwas wird garantiert nicht passieren!"

_Das war ironisch gemeint!_

„Ach was sie nicht sagen", sagte ihr Professor und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und ich dachte schon, das wäre ernst gemeint." Ein süffisantes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

_Hässliche Fledermaus! Wie konnte ich nur…_, doch sie stoppte sich noch rechtzeitig, als sie seinen interessierten Blick sah.

„Fangen sie jetzt an zu putzen oder wollen sie noch ein paar Bemerkungen über ihren ‚hässlichen' Lehrer loswerden?"

_Arschloch!_, dachte sie und lief zum Putzeimer. Als erstes würde sie die Tische putzen.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später ließ sich Hermine erschöpft in ihr Bett fallen und rieb ihre Hände mit Creme ein. Sie waren und wund und aufgesprungen und taten höllisch weh!

„Au!", rief sie, als sich auf ihrer linken Hand abstützen wollte, um die Creme wieder wegzulegen. Ihre Stimme war rau und da wurde ihr erst bewusst, dass sie die ganze Zeit nicht ein Wort _gesagt_ hatte.

„Arschloch!" Dieses Mal sagte sie es laut und legte sich wieder hin. Sie hoffte, dass sie wieder einen Traumlosen Schlaf haben würde. Seit Samstag waren die Halsschmerzen und der Traum ausgeblieben und sie hoffte, dass das auch noch eine Weile so bleiben würde.

* * *

_Hat es euch gefallen? Wollt ihr wissen wie es weitergeht?_  
_Schreibt eine kleine Review :)_

_LG_

_SevMine_


	10. Chapter 10:Die Rückkehr des Schulleiters

_StazBlood und 183, ich habe mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut. _

_So... und hier ist das neunte Kapitel. Enjoy it!_

_9. Die Rückkehr des Schulleiters_

Severus schloss die Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen hinter sich.

_Wie hatte das nur passieren können?_, fragte er sich. _Das muss aufhören! Ich kann doch nicht einfach den Gedanken meiner Schüler lauschen!_

Er zog seinen Umhang aus und legte sich erschöpft auf sein Bett. Plötzlich musste er grinsen.

_Die Strafarbeit hat irgendwie etwas… So sauber wie jetzt war der Klassenraum noch nie gewesen…_

* * *

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie die Decke zurückschlug und mit zittrigen Beinen ins Bad wankte. Sie spritzte sich mehrere Hände kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und besah sich ihr Gesicht im Spiegel.

Alles war wieder normal. Ihre Haare, ihre Augen, ihr Hals und ihre Kleidung. Nur die tiefen Schatten unter ihren Augen schienen neu zu sein.

Seufzend zog sie sich an und machte sich mit einem Buch auf den Weg zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Ihr Herz klopfte ziemlich laut als sie sich auf der Bank hinter den dichten Efeuwänden niederließ.

Mit einem Sicherheitszauber versicherte sie sich, dass sie niemanden sah und das auch niemand sie sah.

Einigermaßen entspannt lehnte sie sich an die kühle Wand und sah auf den Buchdeckel. Das silberne Mondlicht ließ die weiße Schrift darauf leuchten. _Das große Handbuch zur Traumdeutung_.

Hermine hatte dieses Buch vor vier Jahren von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen, die es schade gefunden hatten, dass ihre Tochter mit Wahrsagen aufgehört hatte. Sie wusste, dass Muggelbücher nicht immer die Wahrheit sagten, aber irgendwie war sie schon etwas neugierig, was ihr Traum wohl zu bedeuten hatte.

Immerhin hatte sie ihn jetzt schon dreimal gehabt und es war jedes Mal derselbe gewesen (mit heute sogar viermal!). Gespannt überflog sie die ersten Seiten und versuchte sich dann an die Symbole ihres Traumes zu erinnern.

Da war eine Frau gewesen. Unter dem Traumsymbol _Frau_ fand sie, dass die Frau Erfolge ankündigt.

_Okay, weiter… denk nach Hermine!_

Als nächstes fiel ihr ein, dass sie auf einer Wiese gesessen hatte. Bei _Wiese_ fand sie, dass dieses Traumsymbol sie zur Entspannung aufforderte.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und sah die Traumbilder wieder. Sie saß auf einer Wiese. Sie spürte die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut, den Wind in ihrem Haar und sah einen Schmetterling an sich vorbei fliegen.

Die _Sonne_ sollte ihr zu verstehen geben, dass sie mehr Ansehen haben würde. Der _Wind _sollte die geistig-seelischen Kräfte darstellen, die das Leben beeinflussen und der _Schmetterling_ bedeutete Glück und Freude, die sich zunächst aus unscheinbaren Dingen entwickeln können.

Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den schmerzhafteren Teil ihres Traums.

Bei _Ersticken_ stand, dass das auf Lebenserfahrungen zurückzuführen ist, die einem die Luft abstellen. Zum Schluss fand sie noch, dass der junge _Mann_ für Rastlosigkeit stand.

_Na toll_, dachte Hermine. _Und was soll das jetzt bedeuten? Dass ich bald Erfolge haben werde und mehr Ansehen habe, ich mich aber trotzdem mehr entspannen sollte, weil ich so Rastlos bin? Und mir meine Lebenserfahrungen den Atem rauben, geistig-seelische Kräfte mein Leben beeinflussen und sich Freude und Glück aus unscheinbaren Dingen entwickeln werden? _

Sie schüttelte entschlossen ihren Kopf.

_Das klingt ja noch unglaubwürdiger, als Prof. Trelawneys Prophezeiungen!_

Energisch schloss sie das Buch und entschied sich in den Gemeinschaftraum zurückzukehren. Für sie stand eins fest: Das Wahrsagen und Traumdeutung totaler Schwachsinn waren!

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus von Minerva abgefangen, als er gerade auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war.

„Kann das nicht warten Minerva? Ich wollte gerade Mittag essen!"

„Nein, kann es nicht. Albus erwartet sie schon in seinem Büro."

„Was? Er ist schon wieder gesund?", fragte Severus erstaunt.

„Ja und er würde jetzt gerne mit ihnen reden. Das Passwort ist _Schokoladenbrunnen_."

Severus ließ sie ohne eine Antwort stehen und machte sich mit knurrendem Magen auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

„Hätte das nicht noch warten können?", fragte er Albus scharf.

„Hallo Severus. Ich finde es auch schön sie nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen."

Severus schnaubte nur durch die Nase und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Zitronenbonbon?", fragte Albus, doch Severus lehnte ungeduldig ab.

„Können sie sich vielleicht ein wenig beeilen?"

„Klar", sagte Albus. „Schön sie wieder zu sehen, Severus. Was ist denn so passiert, als ich nicht anwesend war?"

Severus stöhnte und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Las der alte Mann denn gar keine Zeitung?

* * *

„Wahrsagen war heute einfach absolut spitze", rief Lavender erfreut und umarmte Ron stürmig, der sie dann auch noch fragte, warum.

_Oh Ron, das will doch gar keiner wissen! _

„Wir haben heute Traumdeutung durchgenommen. Das Thema ist einfach spitze! Wer hätte gedacht, was Träume so alles bedeuten können?"

Zum Glück wurde Lavender durch Prof. McGongall unterbrochen, die gerade für Ruhe in der Großen Halle sorgte.

„Was ist denn jetzt so wichtiges passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht…", sagte Hermine.

„Ach… das ist ja mal etwas neues!", sagte Ginny sarkastisch, die sich gerade zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Hermine trat ihr unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein und Prof. McGonagall bat noch einmal um Ruhe.

„Wie ihr vielleicht wisst wurde uns allen nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts gesagt, dass Prof. Dumbledore gar nicht gestorben ist, wie wir alle vermutet hatten. Er inszenierte seinen Tod, da er durch eine unsichtbare Kraft, die von den Horkruxen ausging zu geschwächt war um uns in der entscheidenden Schlacht zu helfen. Nachdem alle Teile von Voldemorts Seele (ein Raunen ging durch die große Halle. Trotz der großen Schlacht und seinem Tod trauten sich manche immer noch nicht seinen Namen auszusprechen) zerstört wurden fand man ihn total geschwächt in seinem Versteck und brachte ihn ins St. Mungo. Jetzt kann ich euch glücklich sagen, dass er heute Vormittag nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist und demnächst wieder seine Stelle als Schulleiter annehmen wird."

Alle Schüler applaudierten, als Prof. Dumbledore die Große Halle betrat und sich neben Prof. McGonagall stellte.

„Ich danke euch und wünsche euch noch einen schönen Schultag. Ach und an alle, die mutig in der Schlacht mitgekämpft haben, willkommen zurück in Hogwarts."

Erneut applaudierten die Schüler und Prof. Dumbledore setzte sich an seinen gewohnten Platz am Lehrertisch.

„Endlich ist er wieder da!", sagte Parvati fröhlich und die anderen strahlten auch.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit!", hörten sie Malfoys gehässige Stimme vom Tisch der Slytherins.

„Ignorier ihn einfach Harry", sagte Ron und hielt Harry zurück, der sich bestimmt im nächsten Moment auf ihn gestürzt hätte.

* * *

Severus sah wie Mr. Weasley Mr. Potter zurückhielt, der sich anscheinend gerade auf Mr. Malfoy stürzen wollte. Er grinste sein Mittagessen spöttisch an und blickte dann noch einmal auf. Er begegnete Miss Grangers Blick und für ein paar Minuten blieb ihm die Luft weg und dann war es, als hätte es in seinem Kopf klick gemacht und er hörte alle ihre Gedanken, trotz der Entfernung!

_Warum guckt er mich denn so blöd an? Habe ich etwas im Haar?_

Severus sah, wie sie sich durch die Haare fuhr und dann von Ginny angetippt wurde, die daraufhin wild drauflos redete.

_Ach Ginny, mich interessiert das gerade leider gar nicht… Nein, eigentlich will ich nichts über die neusten Liebespaare der Schule erfahren! ...Und auch nichts über Ron und Lavender. Nein! Bitte verschone mich mit Details! … Was? WAS? Das haben sie gemacht? Das ist unmöglich… _

Sie drehte sie um. Anscheinend hatte sie seinen ungläubigen Blich in ihrem Nacken gespürt. Schnell konzentrierte er sich wieder auf sein Essen und schaffte es mit Mühe ihre Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

* * *

Tief in Gedanken versunken machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Sie dachte immer noch über Ginnys letzter Worte nach.

Sie spürte irgendwie, dass zwischen Prof. Snape und ihr eine enge Verbindung herrschte und hatte sie dann gefragt, ob Hermine nicht doch etwas mit ihm hätte.

‚Was?!', hatte Hermine geschrieen, doch Ginny hatte ihr mit der Hand bedeutet, dass sie leiser reden sollte. ‚Das habe ich gar nicht! Ginny, stell dir das doch mal vor! Ich und Snape! Das ist doch einfach nur…'

Sie hatte ihren Satz nicht beendet, weil ein Blick auf die Uhr gezeigt hatte, dass es schon sehr spät war und sie sich wirklich auf den Weg zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht machen musste. Zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht mit Prof. Snape!

Doch jetzt dachte sie über ihre letzten Worte nach. Hatte sie ihren Satz extra nicht beantwortet, weil sie es nicht übers Herz brachte schlecht über ihren Lehrer zu sprechen? Weil sie ihre Freundin nicht anlügen wollte oder weil sie es selber nicht wusste?

* * *

Die Schüler machten sich eifrig daran sich ihre Zutaten für das Verwirrungs-Elixier zu holen. Severus beobachte sie und holte plötzlich tief Luft, als sich ein bekannter Schmerz in seiner Brust bemerkbar machte. Das war zu viel für ihn.

Es machte wieder klick und er war von seinen Kopfschmerzen befreit, die ihn seit dem Mittagessen geplagt hatten, weil er versucht hatte sich gegen die Gedanken von Miss Granger zu wehren. Doch nun konnte er es nicht mehr. Diese beiden Schmerzen waren einfach zu viel für ihn.

Tausend Gedanken der ganzen Schüler schwebten ihm entgegen und er schloss schmerzerfüllt die Augen.

_Wo sind die Florfliegen? Wo sind bloß diese verdammten Florfliegen?!_

_Nur noch diese beiden Stunden und dann habe ich endlich Schluss!_

Oh nein, ich werde bestimmt schon wieder einen Kessel in die Luft jagen!

_Bitte nicht noch mehr Hausaufgaben! Bitte nicht noch mehr Hausaufgaben! BITTE NICHT NOCH MEHR HAUSAUFGABEN!_

_Ob Won-Won jetzt wohl an mich denkt?_

_Dieser Trank muss einfach perfekt werden! _

_Wenn ich ein Aalauge in Grangers Trank werfe, was wird dann passieren? Einen Versuch ist es wert! _

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sich sein Gehirn dann nur noch auf die Gedanken einer Person „scharfgestellt".

_Malfoy sieht mich so seltsam an? Was hat er wohl diesmal im Sinn? Hoffentlich hat er es nicht auf meinen Trank abgesehen._

„Mr. Malfoy, ich möchte, dass sie heute nicht brauen, sondern mir und den anderen an die Tafel schreiben, was passieren würde, wenn jemandem ein Fehler beim brauen passieren würde. Und das ganze nur _theoretisch_!"

Malfoy sah ihn erschrocken an und lief dann zur Tafel.

_Zum Glück ist er jetzt mit etwas anderem beschäftigt!_, dachte Miss Granger.

Die ganze Zeit musste sich Severus Miss Grangers langweilige Gedanken anhören, bis er die Schüler aufforderte ihr Phiolen nach vorne zu bringen und zu gehen.

Doch Miss Granger sah nichts so aus, als würde sie freiwillig gehen.

_Jetzt oder nie!_, dachte sie und ging auf ihn zu.

_Was will sie denn jetzt noch von mir?_, dachte Severus erschrocken und wünschte sich plötzlich nichts seelischer, als dass sie den Klassenraum verließ.

„Professor, ich fand es überhaupt nicht gut, dass sie gestern die ganze Zeit meine Gedanken gelesen haben!", sagte Miss Granger empört.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

_Ooops! Habe ich gerade gesagt, dass ich es gar nicht_ gut _fand?_, dachte sie.

Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort.

„Wenn sie so etwas noch einmal machen, werde ich es Prof. Dumbledore erzählen!"

_Oh… Habe ich ihm gerade gedroht?_, schoss es Miss Granger durch den Kopf.

Severus war zu geschockt, als dass er sich hätte beherrschen können.

„Ja, das haben sie!"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt.

_Mist! Was hast du nur gemacht Severus?_

* * *

_Gefällt es euch? Je mehr reviews, desto schneller wird weitergeschrieben ;-)_

_LG_

_SevMine_


	11. Chapter 11: Albus Idee

_Ersteinmal ein großes Dankeschön an StazBlood und 183. Meine beiden treuen Reviewer ;D_

_Und dann müsst ihr mir vergeben, dass das Kapitel nur so kurz ist._

_LG  
SevMine_

_10. Albus Idee_

„Professor? Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja?", fragte der Angesprochene. „Was gibt es Miss Granger?"

„Kann ich mit ihnen unter vier Augen reden?"

„Ist es denn so wichtig?"

Hermine nickte nur und der Schulleiter führte sie in sein Büro.

„Also, was gibt es denn so wichtiges, Miss Granger?", fragte er und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ähm…" Plötzlich war es Hermine peinlich, dass sie wegen dieser einen Kleinigkeit zum Schulleiter gegangen war. „Also… ich wollte… also eigentlich…"

„Was denn, Miss Granger?", fragte er ruhig.

„Also… ähm…" Hermine war es peinlich so zu stottern. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gemacht, aber jetzt fiel ihr einfach keine einfache, klare Antwort ein.

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand, die nur ab und zu vom schnarchen eines Ehemaligen-Schulleiter-Portraits unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich hatte… also… eine Frage", sagte Hermine zögerlich. Professor Dumbledore sah sie fragend an.

„Ähm… Dürfen… Darf Legilimentik in Hogwarts eigentlich angewandt werden?"

Professor Dumbledore sah sie eine Weile an und griff dann zu einer kleinen Metallbüchse.

„Eigentlich nicht, Miss Granger. Es sei denn es würde ein dringender Notfall vorliegen", sagte er und öffnete den Deckel der Dose.

„Zitronenbonbon?", fragte er seltsam gutgelaunt und hielt ihr die Dose hin.

„Nein danke", lehnte Hermine ab. „Und wenn – sagen wir mal – ein Lehrer das bei einem Schüler machen würde?"

„Das ist nicht erlaubt Miss Granger", sagte er und nahm sich einen Zitronenbonbon. „Auch nicht, wenn ein Schüler das bei einem Lehrer macht."

Er sah sie wissend an und Hermine fühlte sich seltsam unbehaglich.

_Weiß er etwas, was ich nicht weiß?_

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Eigentlich… also… vielleicht… aber es ist eigentlich gar nicht soooo wichtig…"

„Sie können es mir ruhig sagen."

„Also… Professor… Es geht um Professor Snape… Also… er… er hat meine…"

„…Gedanken gelesen", beendete Prof. Dumbledore den Satz.

„Woher wissen sie…?", fragte Hermine, doch Prof. Dumbledore unterbrach sie und zwinkerte ihr zu. Kurz hatte sie das Gefühl ihn schon ihr ganzes Leben lang zu kennen, doch dieses Gefühl verflog so schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war.

„Ich denke, ich muss jetzt zu Alte Runen…" Hermine lief langsam zur Tür und Prof. Dumbledore stand auf.

„Keine Sorge Miss Granger. Ich werde mit Severus darüber sprechen und einen Lösung finden", sagte Dumbledore.

„Danke", sagte Hermine. „Es ist schön, dass es ihnen wieder besser geht Professor Dumbledore."

Er nickte und Hermine verließ erleichtert das Büro des Schulleiters.

* * *

Zögernd blieb Severus vor der Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters stehen. Albus hatte ihn gerade dann gerufen, als er es sich gerade auf seinem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte. Er strich noch einmal seinen Umhang glatt, klopfte kurz an die Tür und trat in den Raum ein.

„Ah Severus, da sind sie ja", sagte Albus erfreut.

_Wenn Miss Granger ihm erzählt hat, dass ich ihre Gedanken gelesen habe… Warum ist er dann so fröhlich?_

„Sie haben mich gerufen."

„Ja in der Tat", sagte Albus. „Es geht um eine wichtige Angelegenheit. Vielleicht wissen sie es, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass Miss Granger vorhin hier war."

Severus schnaubte abfällig.

_Also hat sie es doch getan._

„Ich habe eine Weile hin und her überlegt, was man in diesem Fall tun könnte…"

_Nein. Er wird mich jetzt doch nicht feuern? Oder suspendieren oder…?_

„… und ich denke, dass es ihnen vielleicht nicht gefallen wird, obwohl ich es bei diesen Umständen relativ vernünftig finde."

_Was hat er nur vor?_

„Eigentlich, in Anbetracht der Umstände würde ich sogar sagen, dass das die einzige Lösung ist…"

„Kommen sie doch bitte endlich zum Punkt!", sagte Severus kurz angebunden.

„Sie werden Miss Granger Unterricht in Okklumentik geben."

„NEIN!", schrie Severus und war völlig entsetzt über sich selbst. „Ich habe das schon einmal gemacht und werde das nicht noch einmal tun. ICH WERDE NIE WIEDER EINEN SCHÜLER IN OKKLUMENTIK UNTERRICHTEN!"

„Das müssen sie auch nicht mehr", erwiderte Albus ruhig. „Wenn sie Miss Granger fertig unterrichtet haben."

„Aber sehen sie doch. Ich kann gar nichts dafür! Wenn +Miss Granger in meiner Nähe ist, ist es so, als wenn in meinem Gehirn ein Schalter umgeklappt wird und ich kann nicht dauernd dagegen ankämpfen. Die Gedanken sind zu stark!"

„Beruhigen sie sich erst einmal, Severus. Das wird ja auch nicht für immer sein. Nur bis Miss Granger ihren Geist verschließen kann und wieder denken kann, was sie will."

„Und wie lange wird so etwas dauern?"

„Keine Ahnung…", sagte Albus und Severus meinte für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Lächeln auf Albus Gesicht gesehen zu haben, doch er musste sich getäuscht haben.

Severus seufzte resigniert und gab nach.

* * *

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Ihr war kalt und ihr Herz fing an viel schneller zu schlagen als sonst. Das musste an ihrer Aufregung liegen.

_Was wird Prof. Snape wohl mit mir machen? Immerhin habe ich ihn beim Schulleiter verpetzt…_

Wie in Zeitlupe klopfte sie an die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und öffnete sie.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen stand Prof. Snape dieses Mal an einem Tisch in der zweiten Reihe und hatte seinen Stuhl so vor die Tafel gestellt, dass ringsherum viel Platz war.

„Wie immer pünktlich, Miss Granger", stellte Prof. Snape nüchtern fest. „Ab heute hören die Strafarbeiten für sie auf."

„Ach… kann ich dann wieder gehen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, das können sie nicht. Sie werden jetzt anstelle von Nachsitzen Unterricht in Okklumentik bekommen."

„Was?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört. Prof. Dumbledore denkt, dass sie, wenn sie gelernt haben ihren Geist vor mir zu verschließen nie mehr damit rechnen müssen, dass ich ihren Gedanken lausche."

„Und was muss ich dazu machen?"

„Sie werden sich auf den Stuhl dort setzten", mit einer Hand wies er auf den Stuhl vor der Tafel. „Und ich werde versuchen in ihren Geist einzudringen. Sie müssen sich dagegen wehren und versuchen ihren Geist zu verschließen."

Hätte er jetzt noch am Schluss ‚okay?' gesagt hätte sie nicht anders gekonnt und ihn ausgelacht.

Hermine nickte und lief nach vorne zum Stuhl und setzte sich darauf.

„Sind sie bereit?", frage Prof. Snape und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

_Hoffentlich tut das nicht weh_, dachte Hermine.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Granger, so schlimm ist es auch nicht."

_Stalker!_

„Bereit?", fragte er noch einmal, doch er wartete noch nicht einmal auf ihre Antwort.

„Legilimens!"

* * *

_Reviews, reviews :)_


	12. Chapter 12: Die Wahrheit

_So für meine treuen Reviewer und Schwarzleser gibt es hier zum Ausgleich ein längeres Kapitel._

_LG  
SevMine_

_11. Die Wahrheit_

Hermine war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Ihrer Meinung ging das eh alles viel zu schnell. Vor weniger als fünf Minuten wusste sie noch nicht einmal, dass sie jetzt statt Nachsitzen Okklumentikunterricht hatte. Sie starrte mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen ihren Tränkeprofessor an und führte einen Stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, der sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Plötzlich fühlte sich ihr Kopf voll an und als wenn er gleich platzen würde. Vor ihren Augen liefen ungestoppt verschiedene Erinnerungen ab. Sie sah sich mit sechs Jahren auf einer Bank auf einem Spielplatz sitzen.

‚Ich möchte aber nicht spielen! Ich will mir mein neues Buch ansehen!', sagte die kleine Hermine und ihre Mutter sah sie besorgt an.

‚Warum spielst du denn nicht wie die anderen im Sandkasten?', fragte sie.

‚Mama, ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!', behauptete die kleine Hermine und stemmte empört ihre kleinen Arme in die Seite. Hermines Mutter musste lachen und wuschelte ihr durch die wuscheligen Locken.

Dann kamen und gingen die Erinnerungen viel schneller. Sie sah sich, wie sie den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte, der dann verkündete, dass sie nach Gryffindor gehörte. Sie sah Professor Dumbledore vor ihrer Haustür stehen und ihren Eltern erklären, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe sei, sie sah sich, wie sie eine lilane Schultüte hielt und ihre Eltern von ihr ein Foto machten, sie sah sich und Harry, wie sie das Rätsel der Tränke vor dem Stein der Weisen entschlüsselten, sie sah sich, wie sie ihren ersten Wackelzahn verlor, sie sah sich wie sie Fahrrad fahren lernte, sie sah sich und Ron vor der Heulenden Hütte stehen und sie sah sich und ein anderes Mädchen, die zusammen über eine Blumenwiese liefen und lachten…

Plötzlich sah sie Prof. Snape vor dem Film ihrer Gedanken stehen, wie in diesen Wissenssendungen, wo manchmal ein paar Historiker und Biologen standen und etwas Schlaues zum Thema sagten.

_Konzentrieren sie sich, Miss Granger! Ich hatte nicht vor mir ihr ganzes Leben anzusehen!, _sagte Prof. Snape streng. _Konzentrieren sie sich!_

_Sie haben gut reden!_, dachte Hermine und ihr Professor verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Sie sah sich jetzt im Zaubetränkeunterricht, wie sie Professor Snape interessiert hinter ihrem Kessel betrachtete und merkwürdigerweise konnte sie auch ihre Gedanken hören, die sie damals hatte_. Was haben eigentlich immer alle gegen ihn? So schlimm ist er doch auch nicht. Na ja, er kann schon ziemlich streng und gemein sein, aber so ist er bestimmt nicht immer…_, dachte ihr 15- Jähriges Ich.

„Nein! Aufhören!", schrie sie und merkte, wie er aus ihrem Kopf verschwand.

„Wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich ihre peinlichen oder persönlichen Gedanken sehe, müssen sie sich konzentrieren! Sie dürfen nicht so starke Emotionen haben und an mich dürfen sie schon gar nicht denken, sonst werden ihre Gedanken nur noch persönlicher!", sagte Prof. Snape scharf.

_Das ist viel leichter gesagt, als getan!_

„Was haben sie gerade _gedacht_?"

„Äh… nichts…", sagte Hermine ausweichend.

* * *

„Dann machen wir jetzt weiter", sagte er. „Legilimens!"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, doch da war er schon in ihren Gedanken. Dieses Mal kamen wieder kurze Augenblicke. Miss Granger, wie sie mit den anderen im Großen See badete, wie sie, Potter und Weasley vor den Trümmern vor Hogwarts standen, wie sie in der Bibliothek saß, wie sie Hagrid besuchte.

_Konzentrieren sie sich! Denken sie an etwas was in ihnen keine Emotionen auslöst!_

Er sah, jetzt andere Szenen, die sich immer nur um eine Person drehten… um… IHN.

Er sah mit Miss Grangers Augen, sich am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle sitzen, wie er sie im Unterricht als Besserwisserin bezeichnete, wie er von Harry in der Heulenden Hütte entwaffnet wurde, wie er im Duellierclub Lockhard entwaffnete, wie er den Klassenraum betrat, wie er seine Haare zurückstrich, wie sich eine Falte zwischen seinen Augen bildete und wie er vor Minerva floh, kurz bevor die große Schlacht um Hogwarts stattfand.

Dann sah er sich am Boden von der Heulenden Hütte liegen. Er sah, wie Potter sich über ihn beugte und die Träne mit seinen Erinnerungen auffing. Er sah wie Miss Granger den beiden sagte sie sollen schon ohne sie vorgehen, als sie ihren vermeintlich toten Professor zurückließen. Miss Granger drehte sich um, als Potter und Weasley außer Sichtweite waren und rannte zu ihm zurück. Sie kniete sich neben ihm auf den Boden und nahm seine kühle Hand in ihre.

‚Professor? Professor Snape, sagen sie doch etwas!', flehte sie ihn an und zu seinem Erstaunen sah er, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, aber das konnte nicht sein. Warum sollte Miss Granger um so ein Ekel, wie ihm, weinen?

‚Professor, wachen sie doch auf!' Er sah wie ihr die erste Träne die Wange herunterlief. Dann nahm sie eine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche und ließ den Trank auf seine Wunden tropfen, die dann aufhörten zu bluten. Dann rief sie Heiler aus St. Mungo mit ihrem Zauberstab und bat sie darum ein Gegenmittel gegen Schlangengift mitzubringen.

‚BEILEN SIE SICH!', rief sie noch und verschwand dann wieder in der Schlacht.

* * *

Das schien zu viel für ihren Professor zu sein. Sie spürte wie er augenblicklich ihren Kopf verließ. Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und bemerkte, dass sie sich auf dem Stuhl vor Schmerzen zusammengerollt hatte. Schnell setzte sich richtig hin und strich sich mehrere Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich gelöst hatten.

„Was war das denn eben, Miss Granger?", fragte er und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Das war die Wahrheit!", sagte sie lauter als beabsichtigt.

„Sie haben die Heiler gerufen?"

„Ja. Haben sie etwas dagegen Professor?"

Er sah sie wütend an und drehte sich dann weg.

„Natürlich nicht", zischte er. „Immerhin haben sie mein beschissenes Leben gerettet!"

Hermine sah den Rücken ihres Professors verwirrt an.

_Habe ich das eben wirklich gehört?_

„Bilden sie sich bloß nichts sein, Miss Granger", sagte er und drehte sich wieder zu ihr hin. „Sie wissen, dass sie durch ihre großherzige Art, aber keine besseren Noten erwarten können."

„Was?" Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„_Ich_ habe _ihr_ Leben gerettet und _sie_ sagen _mir_, dass ich mir davon keine besseren Noten erhoffen darf! Denken sie wirklich, dass ich das ganze nur deswegen getan habe? Glauben sie mir, es gibt auch noch Leute da draußen, die nicht so kaltherzig wie sie sind!"

„Gehen sie jetzt, Miss Granger."

„Wissen sie Professor? Als ich sie so daliegen sah, dachte ich wirklich, dass sie sich ändern würden und sie wirklich nicht so schlimm sein, wie alle anderen immer sagten!"

„Verlassen sie jetzt meinen Klassenraum!", sagte Professor Snape und warf ihr einen eiskalten Blick zu.

„Und wissen sie was? Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ich ihnen helfen müsste! Dass ich sonst jemanden, der mir sehr nahe stand verlieren würde! Und mir kam das ganze sehr bekannt vor! Sie kamen mir so vor, als würde ich sie sogar sehr gut kennen! Als würde ich sie schon _mein ganzes Leben_ kennen!"

„RAUS!", schrie Snape und Hermine rannte weinend aus dem Klassenraum.

Warum sie ihm das ganze an den Kopf geworfen hatte wusste sie selber nicht. Es war so ein Gefühl gewesen. So ein Gefühl, dass ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben durfte.

_Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, Hermine!_, dachte sie und blieb kurz auf dem Flur stehen um sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. _Du klingst ja so, als wärst du mit Professor Snape zusammen! Wie lächerlich._

Sie musste kurz lächeln, doch das Lächeln verschwand schnell, als sie erkannte, wer am Ende des Flurs stand und interessiert zu ihr rübersah.

„Malfoy!", zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

* * *

Severus verließ kurz nach Miss Granger den Klassenraum, als er jemanden wimmern hörte.

„Lumos!", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg um dem ungehorsamen Schüler schon eine Menge Hauspunkte abzuziehen, als er erkannte, dass es Malfoy war.

„Mr. Malfoy, was machen sie um diese Zeit- ", fing Severus an, doch er stockte.

Malfoy hatte ein blaues Auge und seine Nase blutete.

„Ich möchte, dass sie unverzüglich in den Krankenflügel gehen."

„Aber Professor", wimmerte Malfoy. „Wollen sie denn gar nicht wissen, _wer _das war?"

„Wer auch immer das war, sie werden mit ihm bestimmt alleine fertig werden."

„Aber Professor, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit ih…"

„Sie werden bestimmt auch mit mehreren fertig", sagte er und sah Malfoy mit einem vielsagenden Blick an (der Albus Blicke weit in den Schatten stellte), bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern machte.

_Ich hasse es Schüler aus meinem Haus zu bestrafen, auch wenn ich Malfoy gerne einmal ein paar Punkte abgezogen hätte. Aber wenn die Schüler das unter sich ausmachen, werde ich mir nicht einmal um Punkteabzüge Gedanken machen müssen…_, dachte er zufrieden und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

* * *

_Wenn es euch gefallen hat: Reviewt_

_Wenn ihr verbesserungsvorschläge habt: Reviewt_

_Wenn ihr noch nicht reviewt habt: Reviewt_


	13. Chapter 13:Eine Runde schwimmen gefällig

_Wie immer vielen Dank an meine Reviewer._

**Franzi:**Ich versuche mir Mühe zu geben ;-D

**StazBlood: **Wow, du bist echt schlau xD

**183: **Hier kommt die Auflösung & Ja, darauf komme ich später noch zurück :)

_Wanted: CaroloveSeverus und Yusuria! Falls ihr meine FF noch lest, würde ich es toll wissen, wenn ihr mir eine Review dalast, nur damit ich weiß, dass ihr noch weiterlest. _

_Okay, hier ist das 12. Kapitel:_

_12. Eine Runde schwimmen gefällig?_

„Nein! Neiiiiiiiiiin!"

Dann folgte ein dumpfer Aufprall und Severus fand sich auf dem Boden seines Schlafzimmers wieder. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter. Diese Schmerzen kamen ihm seltsam bekannt vor.

_Severus, sei nicht albern! Wenn du 3 Mal hintereinander denselben Traum hast und dabei immer auf deiner Schulter landest ist es doch nur logisch, dass dir das bekannt vorkommt!_

Er stand auf und hörte, wie sein Knie knackte.

_Na toll! Jetzt fängst du auch noch an auseinander zu fallen_, dachte er.

Severus riskierte im Badezimmer einen Blick in den Spiegel, nur um sich dann angewidert von sich selbst abzuwenden.

_Der __perfekte__ Start in den __perfekten__ Tag_, dachte er sarkastisch.

* * *

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Lavenders Wecker zu piepen anfing und hielt sich ein Kissen über die Ohren.

_Dieser Wecker ist echte Folter pur!_, dachte sie wütend und hievte sich fünf Minuten später (nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass der Wecker auch _wirklich_ aus war) aus dem Bett.

Hingegen aller Gerüchte war sie eine Langschläferin.

„Hermine, du siehst aber heute schrecklich aus! Hast du schlecht geschlafen?", fragte Parvati vergnügt.

_Warum so aufbauend? Wahrscheinlich sollte ich heute lieber liegen bleiben_, dachte sie schlechtgelaunt und ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen.

„Beeil dich Hermine!", hörte sie Ginnys verärgerte Stimme. „Sonst komme ich noch zu spät zu Kräuterkunde und du zu spät zu Zauberkunst."

* * *

Severus hielt kurz vor der Tür zur Großen Halle inne. Sollte er jetzt dort wirklich reingehen? Sollte er sich Miss Grangers Gedanken antun? Aber, wenn er jetzt nicht gehen würde, würde er vor Hunger sterben! Immerhin hatte er sein Frühstück schon ihretwegen ausfallen lassen. Nein! Er würde sich jetzt nicht davor drücken!

Mutig öffnete er die Tür und lief zielstrebig auf seinen Platz zu ohne jemanden anzusehen.

* * *

Ohne die Schüler eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Rezept des heutigen Tages an der Tafel erscheinen. Heute würden seine Schüler den ‚Gripsschärfungstrank' brauen.

„Wann wird dieser Trank angewendet? – _Miss Granger_."

Er betonte mit Absicht ihren Namen.

„Man benutzt ihn, um gescheiter, gewitzter und einfallsreicher zu werden", antwortete Miss Granger.

_Das weiß doch jeder! Immerhin hatten wir den Trank ja schon im vierten Jahr gebraut. Hat Professor Snape wirklich so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis?_

„Einige von euch werden sich wahrscheinlich fragen, warum sie diesen Trank noch einmal brauen sollen, obwohl ich sie diesen schon einmal vor drei Jahren brauen gelassen hatte. Die Antwort darauf ist ganz einfach – und sie ist nicht mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis, sondern das: Ich erwarte von ihnen fehlerfreie Tränke am Ende der Stunde."

_Wow, Professor. Sie haben ja super ihre Antwort auf meine Frage getarnt. _

Manche sahen ihn unbeteiligt an, Miss Granger sah ihn an, als hätte er einen schlechten Scherz gemacht, Weasley sah ihn hasserfüllt und Longbottom sah ihn angsterfüllt an.

„Fangt an."

* * *

Sie brauten jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde und Hermine sah gelangweilt von einem zum anderen. Sie kannte die Zubereitung schon im Schlaf, so oft hatte sie die Zaubertrankbücher schon gelesen. Sie sah zu Neville rüber, der verzweifelt vor seinem Kessel stand und auf das zähflüssige etwas (was anscheinend sein Trank sein sollte) starrte.

„Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe Neville?", flüsterte sie ihm zu und er nickte. Doch bevor sie ihm helfen konnte war Snape da und sah kritisch in Nevilles Kessel.

„Was in Merlins Namen soll _das_ hier sein, Mr. Longbottom?!", fragte er mit seiner schneidenden Stimme.

„D-D-Der G-Grips-s-schärfungstrank, Professor", stotterte Neville unter Snapes eiskaltem Blick.

„_Das _hier nennen sie einen _Trank_? So etwas würde ich noch nicht einmal trinken, wenn mein _Leben_ davon abhinge!"

„A-Aber P-Professor ich h-habe wirklich alles so gemacht, wie e-es in der A-A-Anweisung gestanden hatte…", versuchte Neville sich zu verteidigen, doch Prof. Snape sah nicht mehr so aus, als würde ihn der Trank interessieren.

„Mr. Longbottom, können sie mir sagen, was passiert, wenn ich Acromanulagift mit

Graphorn-Pulver mische?"

Neville sah ihn erstaunt an. Natürlich wusste er die Antwort nicht. Hermine beugte sich ein wenig vor und machte ihm durch Zeichen zu verstehen, was die Antwort war.

„E-Es explodiert?", fragte er zaghaft.

„Und was passiert, wenn ich Gürteltiergalle mit Löffelkraut und Schlangengift mischen würde?"

„Ä-Äh…", machte Neville und starrte ungläubig in Hermines Richtung die diskret mit Zeichen zeigte, was passieren würde. „Sie… würden… ihre Nase verlieren?"

Hermine zeigte ihm per Zeichen, dass er das gut gemacht hatte, doch sie hatte sich (wie Neville) zu früh gefreut.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage für sie Mr. Longbottom und sie, Miss Granger werden ihm dieses Mal nicht helfen. Mr. Longbottom, sie werden diese Aufgabe alleine beantworten – und denken sie gründlich nach – von dieser Antwort hängt ihre Note ab."

Neville schluckte und starrte verzweifelt auf seine Schuhe, als könnten sie ihm die Antwort auf die Frage geben, die noch nicht einmal gestellt worden war.

„Was passiert, wenn ich…", Professor Snape machte eine dramatische Pause. „…ein zerstampfenes Zweihorn-Horn und Jobberknoll-Federn über dem Feuer im Trank der Lebenden Toten erhitze?"

Neville starrte noch einige weiter Sekunden auf seine Schuhe. Im Klassenraum war es unglaublich ruhig. Alle Schüler sahen zwar zu ihren Kesseln, aber Hermine wusste, dass ihre Ohren selbst das leiseste Geräusch hörten.

„D-Der Trank wird n-naturialisiert", sagte Neville nach einer Weile.

„Was sagten sie, Mr. Longbottom?", fragte Prof. Snape und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Der Trank w-wird naturialisiert", wiederholte Neville.

_Was?_, dachte Hermine und „Was?", fragte Prof. Snape.

„Naturialisiert, Sir."

„Dieses Wort gibt es nicht!", sagte Prof. Snape scharf und wollte sich schon umdrehen, doch Neville hielt ihn zurück.

„Doch, Professor. Etwas wird naturialisiert, wenn es sich wieder in seinem Ausgangszustand befindet. Also so, wie sie es aus der Natur genommen haben", erklärte Neville sachlich. „Sie würden weder Feuer, noch Kessel, verbranntes Holz, zerriebenes Zweihorn-Horn, den Trank der Lebenden Toten noch die Jobberknoll-Federn finden. Sie würden lediglich einen Baumstamm, Zink, Wasser, ein Zweihorn-Horn, einen Jobberknoll und die Zutaten des Tranks der Lebenden Toten vor sich liegen sehen."

_Das ist richtig!_, dachte Hermine erfreut.

Doch Prof. Snape nahm davon keine Notiz und lief wieder nach vorne.

„Braut weiter!", schnauzte er die Schüler an, die vergessen hatten beim lauschen umzurühren. „Einige von euch würden diesen Gripsschärfungstrank sehr benötigen!"

* * *

Als Severus den Unterricht beendete fing er den angsterfüllten Blick von Miss Granger ein, als diese kurz zu dem hämisch grinsenden Malfoy gesehen hatte.

_Nein! Nein! Nein! Was hat der denn jetzt schon wieder vor? Kann er mich nicht mal einen Tag in Ruhe lassen? Ich sollte jetzt besser verschwinden. Wo sind Harry und Ron eigentlich schon wieder?_

Severus sah verwirrt von Miss Granger zu Malfoy und wieder zurück. Das war zu viel für ihn. Nun ja, er sollte sich jetzt wohl besser beeilen. Er hatte jetzt nämlich Aufsicht am See.

* * *

„Harry! Ron! Wartet doch mal!", rief Hermine außer Atem und rannte zu ihnen.

„Ist ja schon gut Hermine", sagte Ron beschwichtigend. „Wir hätten eh hier auf der Brücke auf dich gewartet."

Hermine sah sich um. Ja, sie stand tatsächlich auf der neuen Brücke, die über den See gebaut worden war, damit die Schüler nicht mehr so einen langen Weg hatten. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie noch nie hier langgelaufen war. Ihre Füße hatten sie automatisch hierher getragen.

„Und Hagrid sowieso. Er fängt doch nicht ohne dich mit dem Unterricht an", sagte Harry und bedeutete ihnen weiterzugehen.

Leider kamen sie nicht so weit, da sie plötzlich Malfoys hasserfüllte Stimme hinter sich hörten.

„Hey Schlammblut! Bleib stehen oder bist du zu feige?"

„Oh nein, ich dachte er hätte seine Lektion gelernt, als sie nach den ganzen Todessern gefahndet hatten", seufzte Harry.

„Wo lebst du denn Harry? Er hat sich doch seit Schuljahrsbeginn nicht ein bisschen verändert!", sagte Ron.

„Hey! Man darf doch noch träume haben?", sagte Harry sarkastisch und die drei drehten sich um.

„Was ist Malfoy?", fragte Hermine ihn spöttisch. „Hat dir das gestern nicht gereicht?"

Malfoy fasste sich bei ihren Worten an sein Auge, an dem man noch leichte Spuren eines Veilchens sah.

„Mein Hauslehrer meinte ich soll diese Sache mit dem Täter austragen und nicht wie ein verwöhnter Junge jemanden verpetzten."

„Professor Snape hat _das_ gesagt?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Ja… okay, vielleicht ein wenig anders, aber wen interessiert das schon. Ich habe die Erlaubnis dir _alles_ heimzuzahlen."

„Hermine? Wovon redet er?", fragte Ron verwirrt und auch Harry sah sie mit einem fragendem Blick an.

„Ach, hast du nicht vor ihnen damit angegeben?", fragte Malfoy spöttisch und hinter ihm tauchten Crabbe und Goyle wie aus dem Nichts auf. „Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht."

„Was meint er, Mine?", fragte Harry.

„Ich meine die gestrige Nacht, als eure Schlammblut Freundin mich zusammengeschlagen hat!"

„Aber du hattest es verdient!", schrie ihn Hermine an. In ihr kochte es nur so vor Wut.

„Ich zeige dir gleich, was du verdient hast, mieses Schlammblut. Goyle!"

Goyle packte Hermine grob an den Haaren und zog sie zum Rand der Brücke.

„Geh dorthin, wo du hingehörst – mieses – dreckiges – Schlammblut!", schrie er.

_Man, kann der eigentlich immer nur die selben Phrasen sagen?_, dachte Hermine, als er ihr nach jedem Wort einen Schlag versetzte.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

* * *

Vergnügt lief Severus am Ufer des Sees entlang. Für Ende Oktober war es zwar schon ziemlich kühl, aber er mochte dieses neblige, kalte, unberechenbare Wetter.

Doch plötzlich sah er etwas, das er auf keinen Fall dulden konnte. Goyle hatte Miss Granger an den Haare gepackt und an die niedrige Mauer, der Brücke gedrängt.

Mit eiligen Schritten lief Severus auf die Szene zu. Er freute sich schon jedem der sechs eine Menge Hauspunkte abzuziehen, als er sah, wie Malfoy Miss Granger mehrere Schläge versetzte. Er hatte die sechs schon fast erreicht, als er Malfoys Stimme hörte.

„GEH DORTHIN, WO DU HINGEHÖRST, SCHLAMMBLUT!", schrie er und schubste Hermine rücklings in den See.

_Bei Merlins Bart!_, dachte Severus. _Was ist denn in den gefahren? Verwandelt er sich jetzt langsam in einen Psychopathen?_

Schnell rannte er auf die kleine Gruppe zu und starrte über das Geländer ins Wasser. Luftblasen stiegen nach oben.

„Schnell! Helfen sie ihr Professor!", schrie Harry verzweifelt. „Das Wasser ist bestimmt eiskalt und sie hat doch ihre ganzen Sachen dabei! Helfen sie ihr! Sie wird ertrinken!"

„Mr. Weasley, bringen sie Mr. Potter bitte in den Krankenflügel. Ich werde mich um Miss Granger kümmern."

Weasley nickte und Severus schälte sich schnell aus seinem Umhang und seinem Schal. Dann holte er noch einmal tief Luft, warf den drei Slytherins einen seiner Todesblicke (so gut es mit angehaltener Luft ging) zu und sprang über das Geländer in das eiskalte, dunkle Wasser des Sees.

* * *

_Wie immer freue ich mich über reviews ;D_


	14. Chapter 14: Die Rettung

_So hier habt ihr das nächste Kapitel, was eigentlich direkt zum 12. Kapitel gehört. Ich habe die beiden nur getrennt, weil das 12. Kapitel sonst zu lang geworden wäre. Und wieder vielen Danke an meine Reviewer:_

**CaroloveSeverus:** Danke, danke. Ich hoffe, dass sie dir auch weiter noch gefällt und wünsche dir viel Spaß bei lesen :)

**Larah: **Ich bin mir immernoch nicht so ganz sicher, was du mir mit deiner Review sagen wolltest, aber eine Sache kann ich dir beantworten. Severus ist natürlich nicht ohne Grund ins Wasser gesprungen. Natürlich hätte er das auch "eleganter lösen können", aber das hat alles einen Grund und wenn du bis zum Schluss der Geschichte weiterliest wirst du den auch erfahren ;-)

**Witch2002: **Ich versuche immer so schnell wie es geht weiterzuschreiben. Danke, es ist schön, dass dir meine Gesichte gefällt und ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim lesen dieses Kapitels.

**183: **Hier kommt die Antwort :)

_LG_

_SevMine_

_13. Die Rettung_

„GEH DORTHIN, WO DU HINGEHÖRST, SCHLAMMBLUT!", schrie Malfoy sie an und Hermine dachte, dass ihr Trommelfell noch so einen weiteren Satz nicht mehr aushalten würde, als Malfoy sie mit seiner ganzen Kraft nach hinten schubste.

Das kleine Geländer konnte sie nicht auffangen und so fiel sie rückwärts nach hinten. Sie wollte überrascht nach Luft schnappen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Und so fiel sie mit dem Kopf voran in das eiskalte Wasser des Sees.

Hermine strampelte um sich und wollte so schnell, wie möglich wieder an die Oberfläche kommen, doch ihre Sachen sogen sich erbarmungslos mit Wasser voll. Ihre Anziehsachen fühlten sich merkwürdig schwer an (besonders ihre dicke Winterjacke) und ihre schwere Tasche, die mal wieder zur hälfte mit Büchern voll gestopft war zog sie nach unten.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas tun müsste, doch ihr fiel nichts ein, außer zu paddeln. Allerdings hatte sie damit nicht so viel erfolg, da sie am ganzen Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern anfing.

_Na toll_, dachte Hermine_. Das war's dann also. Die überaus schlaue Hermine Granger ertrinkt in einem See, weil sie sich nicht beherrschen konnte und Malfoy eine Lektion verpassen musste. Na toll…_

Doch dann fiel ihr wieder etwas ein, was ihr in der Grundschule gesagt wurde. Damals waren sie mit der Klasse Schlittschuhlaufen auf einem gefrorenen See gegangen und ihre Lehrerin hatte ihnen vorher mehrmals klargemacht, was man tun muss, wenn man einbricht. Und ein Punkt davon war, dass man sich nicht so viel bewegen sollte.

_Klar. Und wie soll ich mich dann vor dem ertrinken retten?_

Und doch hörte sie auf panisch um sich zu schlagen. Das Resultat davon war allerdings nur, dass sie immer weiter nach unten sank.

_Mein Zauberstab!_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Doch an den kam sie jetzt nicht heran, da er unter den ganzen Büchern in ihrer Tasche vergraben war. _So ein Mist!_

_So ein Mist!_, wiederholte sie in Gedanken, als sie sah, wie einige Luftblasen aus ihrer Nase an die Oberfläche stiegen. _Ich hätte noch einmal tief Luft holen sollen._

* * *

Er zuckte zusammen (falls das unter Wasser überhaupt möglich war), als das kalte Wasser ihn umschloss. Severus war ja durch seine Kerker an Kälte gewöhnt, aber das hier war tausendmal schlimmer. Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte unter Wasser etwas zu sehen.

Erst sah er nichts, aber dann sah er kleine Luftblasen an sich vorbei an die Oberfläche steigen. Mit zitternden Armen schwamm er nach unten. Ihm wurde immer kälter und seine enge Kleidung machte ihm jede Bewegung schwer. Und dann sah er plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts Bilder vor seinen Augen.

Der seltsame Mann, den er schon oft in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte, wie er mit der Frau, die in seinen Träumen immer starb, Hand in Hand lief. Er sah den seltsamen Mann, wie er gegen noch seltsamere Gestalten kämpfte. Er sah den blonden Mann (vielleicht war das ein besserer Name), wie er einen kleinen Jungen hochhob und rief: „Mein kleiner Bruder. Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis." Und der kleine Junge lächelte den blonden Mann an. Dann sah er, wie sich der blonde Mann und die Frau küssten und, wie die beiden früher als Kinder zur Schule gingen.

Er fasste sich wieder, als er Stoff an seiner Hand fühlte. Schnell griff er danach und hatte Miss Grangers Handgelenk gepackt. Unter größter Anstrengung schwamm er nach oben. Er merkte, wie sein Sauerstoffvorrat immer weniger wurde, doch er drängte sich dazu weiter zu schwimmen.

Gerade, als er es hätte nicht mehr aushalten können, kamen sie oben an. Er machte einen tiefen Luftzug und beförderte sich und Miss Granger auf die Brücke. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Malfoy und seine beiden Freunde hatten sich aus dem staub gemacht und Weasley hatte Potter ja in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Niemand war da.

Er blickte Miss Granger an und ihm stockte der Atem. Sie lag bewusstlos neben ihm. Schnell fasste er an ihr Handgelenk und atmete erleichtert wieder aus, als er spürte, dass ihr Herz noch schlug. Doch sie atmete nicht mehr.

_Oh, nein! Bitte nicht!_, dacht er. _Warum muss mir das eigentlich passieren?_

Ohne zu zögern (das hatte er vor vielen Jahren bei einem Erste-Hilfe-Kurs gelernt) legte er Miss Grangers Kopf nach hinten. Dann hielt er ihre Nase zu und legte seinen Mund auf ihren.

_Das sie ohnmächtig geworden ist und aufgehört hat zu atmen werde ich ihr nie verzeihen!_, dachte er wütend und begann zweimal zu atmen.

Dann führte er die Druckmassage aus und begann wieder sie zu beatmen und machte noch einmal eine Druckmassage. Plötzlich schlug Miss Granger ihre Augen auf und spuckte ein wenig Wasser auf den Boden neben ihr. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch sie war zu schwach.

Severus seufzte und nahm sie dann auf den Arm, um sie zum Krankenflügel zu tragen. Sie wehrte sich nicht und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Zum Glück hörte sie nicht wieder auf zu atmen.

* * *

Hermine öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett im Gryffindorturm lag.

_Was ist passiert?_, fragte sie sich, doch dann kehrten ihre Erinnerungen wieder zu ihr zurück.

Sie erinnerte sich wie kalt ihr geworden war und ihre Luft mehr als knapp geworden war. Ein wenig verschwommen erinnerte sie sich noch an den Griff um ihr Handgelenk und wie sie auf der Brücke wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Prof. Snape hatte sich über sie gebeugt und sah unglaublich besorgt aus.

_Was hat er bloß gemacht? Er hat mich doch nicht etwas gerettet?_

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und verschluckte sich, als sie dort auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett ihren Zaubertränkelehrer sitzen sah. Er ging besorgt zu ihr und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte krächzte sie: „Wo ist denn Madam Pomfrey?"

„Sie ist auf einer Weiterbildung, wie mir von Dumbledore gesagt wurde", erklärte er ihr und zog seinen Stuhl ein wenig näher zu ihr hin.

„Und was machen sie hier?", fragte sie.

„Sie sollten ihre Stimme schonen", erwiderte Prof. Snape nur.

„Was machen sie hier?", fragte sie noch einmal.

„Ich habe sie gerettet. Somit sind wir dann wohl quitt", sagte er kühl, doch hinter seinen Augen blitzte es ziemlich verdächtig.

Hermine kam sich ziemlich blöd vor. Sie lag hier im Krankenflügel und wurde nicht von der Krankenschwester sondern vom miesesten Lehrer der Schule gepflegt.

„Wo sind Harry und Ron?", fragt sie nach einer Weile und merkte, dass ihre Stimme immer noch protestierte.

„Ich habe Potter etwas gegen den Schock gegeben und sie dann in den Gryffindorturm geschickt:"

„Oh…", machte Hermine und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab. Sie mochte die Art nicht, wie er sie ansah. So als warte er entweder auf ein paar beleidigende Gedanken oder so als wolle er sie ganz genau mustern.

_Nein Professor!_, dachte sie. _Ich werde jetzt bestimmt nichts beleidigendes Denken, also können sie aufhören meinen Gedanken zu lauschen_.

Prof. Snape antwortete nicht, also fing sie an einfach darauf los zu grübeln. Bis ihr plötzlich ein Licht aufging.

Ihr Lehrer hatte sie gerettet, sie war ohnmächtig geworden, hatte nicht mehr geatmet und er… war die Aufsichtsperson für den See gewesen und…

* * *

Severus fuhr sich unauffällig über seinen Mund. Sie war also doch darauf gekommen. Nun ja, so schwer war das ja auch nicht gewesen…

Er wollte gerade aufstehen, um ihr einen Stärkungstrank zu holen, als sie sich umdrehte und ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Sie!", sagte sie.

„Ja?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Sie! Sie haben… sie haben… eine…", stotterte sie.

„Ja?", fragte er immer noch ruhig, was sie noch umso wütender machte.

„Sie haben… eine… Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung bei mir gemacht!"

„Ja", sagte er und versuchte gelangweilt zu klingen, obwohl sein Puls sich dabei beschleunigte.

_Was ist nur mit mir los?_, fragte er sich. Es _muss wohl an dem kalten Wasser liegen._

„Sie wären sonst erstickt."

Bei seinen Worten zuckte sie zusammen.

_Erstickt? Warum geht es eigentlich immer nur um ersticken?!_, dachte sie.

„Ja, weil sie keine Luft mehr bekommen hätten", sagte er.

„Aber… aber", versuchte sie ihm zu widersprechen. „Es gibt doch auch die M-Mund-zu-Nase-Beatmung?"

„Ach, und das finden sie nicht ekelhaft?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„I-Ich… weiß n-nicht…", sagte sie und er merkte, wie sie auf seinen Mund starrte.

_Oh mein Gott! Was ist, wenn mich jemand gesehen hat, wie Prof. Snape…_

„Dort war niemand."

_Zum Glück… äh ich meine… Oh nein! Wenn jemand dagewesen wäre hätte der mir bestimmt helfen können._

„Sie hätten lieber eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung von Filch bekommen?", fragte er und sah sie amüsiert an.

Ihr Blick war es einfach wert gewesen das zu sagen.

„Der hätte eigentlich Aufsicht gehabt?", fragte sie zögerlich.

„Ja, ich habe ihm am Montag zugesagt, dass ich seine Aufsicht übernehme."

Sie wand ihren Blick von ihm ab.

_Da habe ich ja noch einmal Glück gehabt!_

„Das will ich aber auch meinen", sagte Severus und ging in den Nachbarraum um den Stärkungstrank zu holen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag fühlte sich Hermine schon viel besser, doch Madam Pomfrey wollte sie noch im Krankenflügel behalten.

‚Wenn das eine Lungenentzündung wird, ist damit nicht zu Spaßen', hatte sie ernst gesagt und Hermine hatte ihren Kopf wieder auf die Kissen sinken gelassen.

Die Medihexe war am vorigen Tag angekommen, als die Schüler sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle gemacht hatten und Hermine vor Erschöpfung geschlafen hatte. Sie hatte sehr viel Glück gehabt, hatte die Medihexe zu ihr gesagt.

‚Es ist nicht immer jemand, wie Prof. Snape da, der einem helfen kann.'

_Anscheinend weiß sie nicht, dass ich eine Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung bekommen habe_, hatte Hermine gedacht, aber nichts zu Madam Pomfrey gesagt. Das ganze war ihr viel zu peinlich und was hätte sie auch sagen können?

Mit einem leichten Schauder dachte sie an die letzte Nacht zurück. Sie hatte zwar tief und fest geschlafen, aber seltsame Bilder waren durch ihren Traum gezogen. Und meistens hatten sie sich um die rothaarige Frau gedreht von der Hermine schon oft geträumt hatte. Der Traum, wo sie immer erstickte war ihr zum Glück erspart geblieben, aber diese Bilder hatten schon gereicht um sie total zu verwirren.

Was sollte das werden? Warum träumte sie die ganze Zeit von dem Leben einer anderen Frau? Hermine nahm sich fest vor am nächsten Tag in der Bücherei nach ihr zu suchen. Sie hatte jetzt nämlich schon ein paar mehr Informationen über sie.

Sie hatte rote, glatte Haare und braune Augen. Sie war so ungefähr Mitte zwanzig, als sie starb. Sie starb bei (oder nach?) einem Kampf durch ersticken und hatte einen Freund (Verlobten?) mit dem Namen Cole/Nicholas. Die Frau hieß Amelia und hatte einen jüngeren Bruder, der gut mit Cole befreundet war. Und sie wusste, dass diese Hexe Hogwarts besucht hatte.

Hoffentlich würden diese Informationen reichen, um etwas mehr über sie herauszufinden. Und wenn nicht konnte sie auch dem Tagespropheten schreiben. Der wusste doch fast alles. Oder die Hexenwoche? Aber, wenn eine Hexe bei einem Kampf erstickte, würde das ganze doch wohl eher im Tagespropheten stehen… oder?

* * *

_Reviewt 3_


	15. Chapter 15: Die neue Gabe

_Vielen Dank an StazBlood und 183 für die netten Reviews :)_

**183**: Das wirst du noch erfahren. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass sie sich näher stehen, als Sev und Mine es ahnen.

_Hier habt ihr mal ein schön langes Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Das muss jetzt erst einmal für einen Monat reichen..._

_Nein, Scherz :D _

_Reviewt und dann geht es weiter._

_14. Die neue Gabe_

„Das haben sie hervorragend gemacht", begrüßte ihn Albus.

_Äh…_

„Was?", fragte Severus verwirrt. Albus konnte doch unmöglich die Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung meinen.

„Na, dass sie Miss Granger das Leben gerettet haben. Haben sie das etwa schon vergessen?", fragte Albus erstaunt.

„Nein… Natürlich nicht…", sagte Severus verlegen.

_Wie könnte ich das vergessen?_

Albus sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an.

_Severus!_, schalt er sich selber. _Was ist heute nur mit dir los?!_

„Nein, wirklich", beteuerte Albus. „Das haben sie gut gemacht."

„Ach, das hätte doch jeder getan", winkte er ab, doch innerlich wusste er, dass das nicht stimmte.

„Nicht jeder Lehrer hätte in dieser Lage einen kühlen Kopf behalten und so schnell gehandelt", sagte Albus und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich kenne Lehrer, die wären in Panik ausgebrochen. Ihre Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung hat Miss Granger das Leben gerettet und Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, sie hätte sich selbst nicht besser um Miss Granger im Krankenflügel kümmern können."

Severus war froh, dass seine Haare so lang waren, dass sie genau in diesem Moment sein Gesicht verdeckten.

„Wo haben sie das eigentlich gelernt?", fragte Albus interessiert.

„A-Also, als ich…", er stockte, aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck und redete mit seiner typischen, kühlen Beherrschung weiter. „Ich hatte mit neun Jahren mal einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs besucht, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich an alles noch so gut erinnern konnte."

„Na, wie dem auch sei", unterbrach ihn Albus. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie."

Severus sah ein seltsames Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass aber sofort wieder aus Albus Augen verschwand. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, also sagte er gar nichts.

* * *

Am Nachmittag kamen Harry und Ron zu Hermine in den Krankenflügel, um sie zu besuchen.

„Wie geht es dir, Mine?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Harry wäre fast zusammengebrochen, als er gesehen hat, dass du nicht mehr aufgetaucht bist", sagte Ron und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett.

„Das habe ich schon gehört", sagte Hermine und setzte sich aufrecht im Bett hin. „Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass ich heute Abend den Krankenflügel verlassen darf. Sie behält mich jetzt nur zur Beobachtung hier."

„Und warum liegst du dann noch im Krankenbett?", fragte Harry noch besorgter als vorher.

„Weil ich mich gerade hingelegt hatte, um zu schlafen", antwortete Hermine und strich die Bettdecke glatt.

„Oh, wir wollten dich nicht stören", sagte Ron und stand schnell vom Stuhl auf.

„Rennt doch nicht gleich weg", sagte Hermine und musste lachen.

Auch Harry musste lächeln, als er Hermine so im Krankenbett sitzen sah. Die Decke perfekt glatt gestrichen, das Kissen im Rücken zusammen geknüllt, mehrere lose Strähnen die ihr ins Gesicht fielen und ihre Arme, die sie theatralisch ausgestreckt hatte.

„Wollt ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Hermine und ließ ihre Arme wieder sinken.

„Gerne", sagte Ron.

„Könnt ihr für mich in den Schulbüchern nach einer Amelia suchen?"

„Amelia wer?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß ihren Nachnamen nicht, aber sie ist so Mitte zwanzig verstorben", antwortete Hermine.

„Okay", sagte Ron. „Und wo genau? In der ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' oder in ‚Berühmte Zauberer und Hexen'?"

„Das ist egal", sagte Hermine. „Seht einfach überall nach. Sie kommt mir so seltsam bekannt vor…"

_Klar Hermine, du träumst ja auch ständig von ihr!_

„Machen wir", sagte Harry und die beiden verabschiedeten sich.

* * *

_Was ist nur los mit dir Severus?_, fragte sich Severus, als er das Büro des Schulleiters verließ. _Du hast gerade einer nervigen, besserwisserischen Alleswisserin aus Gryffindor geholfen. Du solltest jetzt nicht seltsam beschwingt und fröhlich sein._

Ein paar ängstliche Hufflepuff Schüler starrten ihn entgeistert an, als er an ihnen vorbeilief. Verwirrt sah er in den nächsten Spiegel und sah, dass er lächelte. Schnell ersetzte er das Lächeln durch seine gewöhnliche, undurchdringbare Maske und sah sich hektisch um, ob ihn auch ja niemand anderes so gesehen hatte.

_Wie peinlich_, dachte er. _Du verhältst dich wie ein Teenager, der noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst hat. Na ja, wenn man das überhaupt einen Kuss nennen konnte…_

Als er bei der Großen Halle angekommen war drehte er abrupt um. Was sollte er dort herumsitzen, wenn er doch eh keinen Hunger hatte? Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Privatgemächern. Doch bevor er seine Tür öffnen konnte durchzuckte ihn wieder dieser seltsame Traum.

Severus sah den blonden Mann und die Frau an einem See sitzen. Ihre Füße ließen sie ins Wasser baumeln und der blonde Mann hatte seinen Arm um die Frau gelegt. Das ganze strahlte eine unglaubliche Idylle und Geborgenheit aus, dass Severus ganz mulmig wurde. Doch plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei und drehte sich (wie der Mann und die Frau) um. Hinter ihnen rannte eine verschreckte Frau auf sie zu. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und an ihrem Arm hatte sie eine riesige Wunde.

„Da, da drüben hat es eine… E-Explosion gegeben…. Bei der alten Mühle…", stotterte sie.

Die Frau und der blonde Mann standen blitzschnell auf und rannten los.

„Du übernimmst die Muggel und ich kümmere mich um die Mühle", sagte der blonde Mann und die Frau nickte.

Dann war diese „Szene" zu Ende und Severus lehnte sich schweratmend an die Wand. Er spürte, wie Adrenalin durch seinen Körper lief und er wollte am liebsten losrennen und den beiden helfen.

_Wie hießen sie doch gleich?_, fragte er sich. _Amelia und Cole? Will mir jemand einen Streich spielen oder warum muss ich dauern an die beiden Denken und sehe Szenen aus ihrem Leben?_

Plötzlich fiel ihm Miss Granger wieder ein.

_Es ist seltsam_, dachte er.. _Als diese merkwürdigen Träume angefangen haben hat auch das mit dem Gedankenlesen angefangen? Ob dazwischen irgendeine Verbindung herrscht? Aber das wäre gar nicht möglich, da ich den Traum ja schon eine Woche vorher hatte – aber die Symptome… Das kann einfach nicht möglich sein._

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Okklumentik Stunde, die Miss Granger eigentlich heute bei ihm gehabt hätte. Schnell strich er seinen Umhang glatt und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, damit sie nicht so ungekämmt aussahen. Dann lief er mit eiligen Schritten auf den Krankenflügel zu, wo er Miss Granger noch glaubte anzutreffen.

Einige Flure vor dem Krankenflügel blieb er stehen.

_Ich kann das nicht_, dachte er mit einer Spur von Panik. _Warum schlägt mein Herz plötzlich so schnell? Und was ist das für ein seltsames Gefühl in meiner Magengegend? Ich bin doch nicht etwa verliebt._

Beinahe hätte er gelacht, doch als er weitergehen wollte blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

_Bei Merlins Bart, alles ist so, wie als wenn ich verliebt wäre. Mein Puls geht schneller und ich habe sogar diese „Schmetterlinge im Bauch"._

Schnell kniff er sich fest in den Arm, bis es schmerzte.

_Nein!_, sagte er in Gedanken zu sich. _Du bist nicht in deine Schülerin verliebt. Du bist nicht in deine Schülerin verliebt! Du! Bist! Nicht! In! Deine! Schülerin! Verliebt! DU BIST NICHT IN DEINE SCHÜLERIN VERLIEBT!_

Hätte er die Worte laut ausgesprochen, wüsste jetzt wahrscheinlich ganz England, dass er nicht in seine Schülerin verliebt war. Er machte elegant auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand schnell in seine Privaträume.

* * *

Verstört wachte Hermine am nächsten Tag auf. Erleichtert setzte sie sich im Bett auf. Sie war wieder im Gryffindorschlafsaal. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie gestern vor dem Abendessen gehen lassen und Hermine war erleichtert aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden. Sie fand es langsam nervig, dass Madam Pomfrey sie ständig nach ihren mysteriösen Halsschmerzen fragte, obwohl sie sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Ihr Hals fing wieder an zu drücken… wahrscheinlich hatte sie wieder zu sehr daran gedacht. Sie lief ins Badezimmer und trank mehrere Schlucke Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn. Bei der Rückkehr zu ihrem Bett stellte sie fest, dass die anderen in einer Stunde auch aufstehen würden.

Hermine beschloss sich jetzt schnell zu waschen und dann noch schnell in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Sie beeilte sich im Bad und öffnete fünfzehn Minuten später die Tür zur Bibliothek. Harry und Ron hatten ihr gestern erzählt, dass sie nichts über eine Amelia gefunden hatten und sie wollte jetzt ihre Suche in der Bibliothek fortsetzten.

Mit zügigen Schritten lief sie zu einem Regal in dem Bücher mit Biographien und Lexika über berühmte Zauberer und Hexen standen. Sie lief die Regale auf und ab und studierte die Namen der Bücher. „Andros der Unbesiegbare – Biographie", „Almanach berühmter Hexen und Zauberer", „Flavius Belby – Eine koboldige Biographie", „Eine Biographie aller Geschmacksrichtungen – Bertie Bott", „Glenda Chittock – Das Leben einer magischen Moderatorin", „Fulbert der Ängstliche – Eine erschreckend angstfreie Biographie", „Miranda Habicht – Eine zauberhafte Biographie", „Marvin der Böse – Eine heimtückische Biographie", „Merlin – Die mächtigste Biographie aller Zeiten", „Morgana –Herrscherin, Fee und Heilerin"…

Hermine blieb stehen. So brachte ihr das nichts. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und flüsterte: „Accio Bücher, die den Namen Amelia enthalten."

Sofort schwebte ein riesiger Berg an Büchern auf sie zu und drohte sie umzuwerfen. Mit dem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie jedoch noch genau rechtzeitig den Stapel auf einem Tisch landen.

_Das sind so viele Bücher_, dachte sie. _Die werde ich jetzt nicht „schnell" durchlesen können._

Schnell suchte sie die Bibliothekarin und fand sie vor der Verbotenen Abteilung.

„Ach Hermine", sagte Madam Pince. „Du bist schon so früh hier?"

„Ja, ich muss etwas wichtiges suchen", sagte Hermine. „Und da ich das jetzt nicht so schnell schaffe, wollte ich fragen, ob ich einen Schutzzauber über diese Bücher legen könnte (Hermine deutete auf den riesigen Bücherstapel am Ende des Gangs)."

Madam Pince sah sie eine Weile kritisch an und nickte dann.

„Danke", sagte Hermine freudig. „Ich werde mich auch beeilen."

„Aber geh vorsichtig mit den Bücher um!"

* * *

Severus sah Miss Granger die Bücherei verlassen, als er auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war.

„Miss Granger", sagte er mit seiner schneidenden, kalten Stimme und sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Professor?", fragte sie.

„Ich wollte sie nur an ihren Okklumentik Unterricht erinnern. Nur weil sie gestern… nun ja… verhindert waren, werden sie diese Stunde heute Abend nachholen."

Miss Granger sah ihn mit großen Augen an, fasste sich dann plötzlich an den Hals und begann heftig zu Husten. Schnell trat Severus einen Schritt auf sie zu und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken, weil er dachte, dass sie sich verschluckt hatte.

Nach einer halben Minute hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

„Danke", krächzte sie.

* * *

„Haben sie sich vielleicht eine Erkältung zugezogen?", fragte Prof. Snape und für einen Moment glaubte Hermine ein wenig Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, doch als sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte, die sich bei ihrem Hustenanfall dort gesammelt hatten war er wieder weg.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was ist das denn dann?", fragte ihr Lehrer.

_Wenn ich das wüsste_, dachte sie und Prof. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Plötzlich taumelte Hermine zurück und fasste sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Sie sehen nicht gerade gesund aus", bemerkte Prof. Snape.

„Das bin ich aber", sagte Hermine und plötzlich ertönte ein Knacken in ihrem Kopf und darauf folgte ein Rauschen und dann…

_Das glaube ich aber nicht!_

„Glauben sie doch was sie wollen", antwortete Hermine bloß darauf.

_Habe ich das eben laut gesagt?!_

„Was?", fragte Hermine und sah ihren Professor verwirrt an.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt", sagte Prof. Snape.

_Bei Merlins Bart, dieses Gefühl ist wieder da! Ich sollte mich jetzt wohl lieber auf den Weg in die Große Halle machen, bevor ich keinen Appetit mehr habe. _

Hermine starrte ihren Zaubertränkelehrer verwirrt an. Sein Mund hatte sich nicht bewegt und doch hatte sie ihn reden gehört. Wie war das möglich? Sie hörte doch nicht etwa… seine Gedanken?

Es klang viel zu absurd um wahr zu sein und deshalb beschloss Hermine ihn zu testen.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Harry und Ron fragen sich bestimmt noch, wo ich so lange bleibe", sagte sie und starrte ihren Professor nicht mehr an.

_Potter und Weasley. Soso, die würden sich also Sorgen machen…Hat sie denn keine anderen Freunde?_

Schnell drehte sich Hermine um und rannte in den nächsten Flur.

_Oh mein Gott!_, dachte sie. _Es ist wahr. Seine Lippen und sein Gesicht haben sich nicht bewegt. Er hat nicht gesprochen! Ich kann seine Gedanken hören!_

* * *

_Hinterlasst Reviews (und damit sind alle gemeint)._

_LG SevMine_


	16. Chapter 16: Beschuldigungen

_Danke an alle Reviewer :)_

**Witch2002:** Ja, manchmal wünsche ich mir das auch. Danke :)

**StazBlood: **Ja, DAS kann sie :D

**FooFighter15: **Danke, danke :) Ich gebe mir auch mühe xD

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen:_

_15. Beschuldigungen_

Verwirrt machte sich Severus auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

_Ist es mir nur so vorgekommen oder hat Miss Granger gerade meine Gedanken gelesen? Aber das ist doch nicht möglich! Ich habe wahrscheinlich nur meine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen. _

Kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen.

_Das darf mir nicht mehr passieren! Ich muss meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bekommen, wenn ich nicht will, dass jemand etwas merkt. Ich muss mich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren._

Severus atmete noch einmal tief ein und betrat dann die Große Halle. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Miss Granger errötete und ihren Kopf wegdrehte und das brachte ihn dann doch aus der Fassung.

Beinahe wäre er gegen einen Schüler gelaufen, konnte aber rechtzeitig noch ausweichen. Endlich am Lehrertisch angekommen ließ er sich auf den noch einzig freien Platz zwischen Albus und Cuthbert nieder.

_Na toll_, dachte Severus. _Jetzt bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mit Albus zu sprechen. Oder würde Cuthbert vielleicht doch heute mit mir reden?_

Ein blick zur Seite bewies ihm das Gegenteil.

_Mist!_

„Sie sehen heute gar nicht gut aus Severus. Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", fragte Albus und goss ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

_Natürlich,_ dachte er sarkastisch. _In meinem Inneren herrscht nur totales Chaos._

„Natürlich", sagte er nur und fixierte die Kaffeetasse mit gespieltem Interesse.

„Ich dachte nur, weil sie so durcheinander zu sein scheinen…", sagte Albus und Severus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Ich bin nicht durcheinander!", protestierte er.

Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder etwas ein. Ein eigentlich total unwichtiges Treffen von ihm und Albus vor zwei Wochen. Albus hatte ihn in sein Büro eingeladen, um mit ihm über seine Rückkehr zu reden und er hatte ihm einen Tee angeboten und unbedingt darauf bestanden, dass er diesen Tee austrank.

_Er hat doch nicht etwa? Er hat doch nicht etwa… Amortentia…?_, weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht.

„Sie sind daran schuld!", sagte Severus plötzlich.

„Woran denn, Severus?", fragte Albus mit gespielter Verwunderung.

„Dass ich…", er stoppte sich rechtzeitig. „An meiner derzeitigen Verwirrung!"

„Seien sie doch nicht lächerlich, Severus", sagte Albus und in seinen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig. „Was soll ich denn getan haben?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", antwortete Severus und stand auf. „Aber das werde ich schon noch herausfinden."

Er lief zur Tür und hörte hinter sich noch Gelächter vom Gryffindortisch.

_Typisch Gryffindors_, dachte er verärgert.

* * *

Hermine konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht auf das Gespräch von Harry, Ron und Ginny konzentrieren. Sie hatte Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihrem Professor wieder über den Weg lief. Und dann passierte es.

Professor Snape betrat die Halle. Hermine merkte, wie sie rot wurde und wandte ihren Kopf von ihm ab. Sie starrte auf ihr Frühstück, als wäre es das Interessanteste Essen überhaupt. Mühsam hob sie ihr Toast an.

_Eigentlich habe ich ja gar keinen Hunger_, dachte sie und wollte gerade abbeißen, als ein Gedanke sie durchfuhr.

Sie hörte Prof. Snapes Stimme so klar und deutlich, als würde er neben ihr sitzen und sie ließ vor Schreck ihr Toast fallen.

_Na toll_, hörte sie Prof. Snape Gedanken. _Jetzt bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mit Albus zu sprechen. Oder würde Cuthbert vielleicht doch heute mit mir reden?_

Sie blinzelte durch ihre Haare durch und sah, wie Severus ein wenig verloren zwischen Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. Binns saß.

_Mist_, dachte er.

Hermine nahm jetzt ihren Becher um etwas zu trinken. Vielleicht half der Kürbissaft ja gegen ungewolltes Gedankenlesen….

_Natürlich,_ dachte Prof. Snape. _In meinem Inneren herrscht nur totales Chaos._

Sie verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft und Harry kam ihr sofort zur Hilfe und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Harry, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine und Ginny sah sie durchdringend an.

_Er hat doch nicht etwa? Er hat doch nicht etwa… Amortentia…?_, hörte sie Prof. Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Warum denkt Prof. Snape über Amortentia nach?_, fragte sich Hermine.

Vor ihr wedelte Ginny mit beiden Händen vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

„Haaallooo!", sagte sie. „Erde an Hermine!"

„Ja?", fragte Hermine und strich sich über die Schläfen.

„Ist alles okay?"

„J-Ja… was soll denn nicht okay sein?"

„Vielleicht, dass du wieder nicht ansprechbar warst", sagte die Rothaarige.

„I-Ich habe Kopfschmerzen.", sagte Hermine ausweichend.

„Ja klar", sagte Ginny. „Und gleich erzählst du mir noch, dass du in Prof. Snapes Innerem das totale Chaos ausgelöst hast, nur weil du ihn angesehen hast."

Hermine wurde rot und Ginny begann laut zu lachen. Ihr Lachen hallte von den Wänden wieder und ein paar Lehrer warfen ihr vom Lehrertisch wütende Blicke zu.

_Typisch Gryffindor_, hörte sie Prof. Snape in ihrem Kopf sagen und sah gerade noch, wie er die Große Halle verließ.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus und blickte zu ihrer Freundin, die nicht mehr mit dem Lachen aufhören konnte.

_Was ist daran denn so lustig?_, dachte sie und berichtigte sich dann selber. _Dein Lehrer ist doch nicht in dich verliebt!_

* * *

Severus saß in seinem kühlen Kerker (Nebenbemerkung der Autorin: Würde ich jetzt auch gerne…) und dachte darüber nach, wie er Albus beweisen könne, dass er ihm einen Liebestrank in den Tee geschüttet hatte, damit sich Severus in seine Schülerin verliebte.

Aber irgendwie fand er das ganze auch sehr surreal.

_Was hat Albus denn davon, wenn ich mich in Miss Granger verliebe… verliebt bin? Welchen Nutzen zieht er aus dieser Sache?_

Seine Uhr schlug sieben und Severus sprang von seinem Sofa auf, wobei er sein Glas Wein auf seine Anziehsachen schüttete.

_Na toll!_, dachte er. _Ich bin eh schon zu spät dran!_

Severus stellte sein Glas auf den Wohnzimmertisch und rannte ins Bad. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs entfernte er seine nasse Kleidung und stieg schnell unter seine Dusche.

* * *

Hermine wartete schon seit fünf Minuten vor dem Klassenraum und hatte immer noch kein „Herein" von drinnen gehört.

_Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich fünf Minuten zu früh da bin_, hatte sie vor genau fünf Minuten gedacht, aber bis jetzt war noch nichts passiert.

Sie nahm sich ein Herz und öffnete die Tür eine Handbreit.

„Professor?", fragte sie zögerlich erhielt aus dem dunklen Raum allerdings keine Antwort. „Professor sind sie da drinnen?"

Immer noch keine Antwort. Also beschloss Hermine den Klassenraum zu betreten. Mit dem entsprechenden Zauberspruch ließ sie die Lichter im Raum angehen und sah sich um. Weit und breit keine Spur von ihrem Professor.

Hermine setzte sich in die erste Reihe und wartete… und wartete…

Gegen zehn nach sieben hörte sie von draußen eilige Schritte und hob ihren Kopf. Schnell strich sie sich ihre Haare glatt und sah erwartungsvoll zur Kerkertür. Kurz darauf stoppten die Schritte und Prof. Snape kam in den Raum hereingeplatzt. Seine Haare sahen feucht aus, sein schwarzes Hemd unter dem Umhang hatte er nicht richtig zugeknöpft und sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise.

„Hier sind sie", keuchte er und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ja, ich habe eine Viertelstunde auf sie gewartet Professor", sagte Hermine ein wenig tadelnd.

_Wenn ich eine Lehrerin wäre und sie ein Schüler, würde ich ihnen jetzt dreißig Hauspunkte für Unpünktlichkeit und unordentliches Aussehen abziehen_, dachte sie und fing sich so einen sehr wütenden Blick vom ihrem Lehrer ein.

„Das sind sie aber nicht!", sagte er wütend und sah an sich hinunter.

_Oh Mist!_, hörte Hermine seine Gedanken.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte er und verschwand schnell im Nebenraum.

Durch die Tür hörte Hermine, wie er mit den Knöpfen kämpfte und als er aus der Kammer kam musste sie kichern.

„Was ist denn so komisch, Miss Granger?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„N-Nichts…", sagte sie und musste wieder Kichern.

_Wenn das so weitergeht halte ich das nicht länger aus_, hörte sie Prof. Snapes verzweifelten Gedanken.

Sie hörte auf mit Kichern und sah ihn fragend an.

„Es scheint ihnen ja schon viel besser zu gehen. Bleibende Schäden scheinen sie vom Unfall ja nicht behalten zu haben", stellte er nüchtern fest.

_Nein_, dachte sie. _Schäden nicht…_

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Prof. Snapes Rettungsaktion auf der Brücke zurück…

Doch als sie Prof. Snapes Blick sah drehte sie sich um und kniff sich in den Arm.

_Ich soll so etwas nicht denken! Ich soll so etwas nicht denken!_, sagte sie in Gedanken immer wieder. _Ich soll so etwas nicht denken! Ich soll so etwas nicht denken!_

„Was sollen sie nicht denken?", fragte Prof. Snape interessiert und stellte sich vor ihr hin, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„A-Ach… i-ich…", stotterte sie. „Äh… also… Ginny hat gesagt, dass…"

_Sie unheimlich gut zu mir passen_, hätte sie beinahe gedacht konnte diesen Gedanken, aber noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten.

„I-Ich nicht… nicht so oft… an die P-Prüfungen denken soll."

„Ah ja", sagte Prof. Snape, doch besonders überzeugt sah er nicht aus.

_Und der Blutige Baron ist wieder lebendig geworden_, hörte sie seine Gedanken. _Verarschen kann ich mich alleine…_

„Sollen wir jetzt mit dem Unterricht anfangen?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

_Unterricht?_, dachte ihr Professor.

„Ja klar", sagte er und schob wieder einen Stuhl vor die Tafel.

* * *

_Auch wenn es so warm ist würde ich mich seeeehr über Reviews freuen :D_

_LG_

_SevMine_


	17. Chapter 17: 1 Intermezzo

Vielen Dank an 183 und tanja für ihre Reviews. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut, weil ich dachte, dass keiner mehr in den Sommerferien reviewen würde. Vielen Dank! :)

Dieses Mal habe ich ein ein wenig anderes Kapitel für euch. Viel Spaß beim lesen ;)

1. Intermezzo

_Nervös trat Amelia von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie wurde oft nervös, wenn sie vor vielen Leuten stehen sollte. Der Stellvertretende Schulleiter Phineas Nigellus Black hatte sie in einem kleinen Raum warten lassen. Es war ein Wunder, dass alle 100 Erstklässer in diesen Raum passten._

_Ein wenig ängstlich sah sie sich um. Es gab hier niemanden, den sie kannte. Ihr Vater war zwar kein Zauberer gewesen, ebenso wenig wie ihre Mutter und er hatte sich von ihr getrennt ehe Amelia geboren wurde. Manchmal behauptete ihre Mutter, dass er eines Tages zurückkehren würde, aber Amelia glaubte nicht daran. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er zu ihrer Einschulung gekommen war, ihre Mutter sich unendlich gefreut hatte und die nächsten drei Wochen nur noch geweint hatte und zu ihr gesagt hatte, dass ihr Vater sich wieder aus dem Staub gemacht habe. Ein Jahr später war ihr kleiner Bruder Lucas geboren._

_Sie hatte bis vor ein paar Monaten noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es Hexen und Zauberer gab und jetzt war sie selbst eine. Sie strich sich immer wieder nervös ihren Pony aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah sich die anderen Schüler an. Alle sahen aufgeregt aus, aber sie standen wenigstens zu zweit, dritt oder viert zusammen und unterhielten sich. Und sie war ganz alleine…_

_Plötzlich kamen zwei Jungs auf sie zu._

_„Wenn haben wir denn da?", fragte der größere von den beiden._

_Amelia hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. _

In der Winkelgasse_, erinnerte sie sich._

_Sie erinnerte sich auch wie er dort mit seinem Vater gestanden hatte und sie verächtlich gemustert hatte._

_„Das Schlammblut aus der Winkelgasse…", sagte er und sein Freund neben ihm lachte. „Ganz alleine hier? Ist deine Muggel Mama denn nicht hier um dein Händchen zu halten?"_

_Amelia verstand nur Bahnhof. Was wollte dieser Junge von ihr?_

_„Was willst du?", fragte sie._

_„Ich will, dass du verschwindest. Dass du in deine Muggelwelt zurückgehst aus der du gekommen bist."_

_Die dunklen Augen des Jungen fixierten sie und sie starrte ihn voller Angst an._

_„Hör auf damit Black!", rief ein Mädchen und stellte sich neben Amelia. _

_„Ist alles okay?", fragte sie mit einem besorgten Blick._

_„Ä-Äh… ja…", stotterte Amelia._

_„Was haben sie mit dir getan?"_

_„N-Nichts… er hatte bloß…", begann Amelia, doch sie wurde von dem großen Jungen mit den dunklen Augen unterbrochen._

_„Wir haben nur geredet, McDougal", sagte der Junge herablassend._

_„Ah ja, das habe ich gesehen", sagte das Mädchen, das sich nicht so leicht von ihm einschüchtern ließ._

_„Ja, äh… wir haben geredet", sagte Amelia leise._

_„Und worüber? Lass mich raten…, dass du ein Schlammblut bist und, dass Hogwarts dir eigentlich keinen Brief hätte schicken sollen?"_

_„Ja… nein… so ähnlich, aber… ich verstehe das nicht ganz…", sagte Amelia, die einen unsicheren Blick von dem Jungen zu dem Mädchen warf._

_„Das ist ganz einfach", sagte das Mädchen und der Junge mit den dunklen Augen zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er hat dich gerade sehr schlimm beleidigt. ‚Schlammblut' ist ein übles Schimpfwort für jemanden der Muggelstämmig ist, also für jemanden der keine Eltern hat, die Zauberer oder Hexen sind."_

_Das Mädchen starrte den Jungen wütend an._

_„Es wird meistens von Reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern verwendet, die sich sehr viel auf ihre reinblütige Zaubererabstammung einbilden", sagt das Mädchen. „Und der da – Cole Black – ist so einer."_

_Damit wandte sie sich von Cole und seinem Begleiter ab und führte Amelia weit von ihm weg. _

_„Lass dich bloß nicht von so jemanden wie Black unterkriegen", sagte sie, als sie meinte Genug Abstand zwischen sich und dem blonden Jungen gebracht zu haben. „Ich bin übrigends Holly McDougal."_

_„Ich bin Amelia Morgan", sagte Amelia und lächelte sie an._

_„Bist du auch schon gespannt in welches Haus du kommst?", fragte Holly aufgeregt._

_„I-Ich weiß leider kaum etwas über Hogwarts und die Zeremonie und so…", sagte Amelia._

_„Oh… das kann ich dir schnell erklären", sagte Holly. „Also… das ist so…"_

* * *

_Fünf Minuten später betrat der Stellvertretende Schulleiter wieder den Raum und wies die Schüler an ihm zu folgen. Schweigend folgte Cole ihm und sein Freund Matthew folgte ihm. Sie liefen durch eine große Tür und zwischen zwei Tafeln vorbei an denen schon ältere Schüler saßen und sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Mittleid ansahen._

_Cole wusste was gleich passieren würde und er hoffte, nein er wusste, dass er nach Slytherin kommen würde. Genauso wie sein Vater, sein Großvater, sein Urgroßvater, sein Ur-Urgroßvater,…_

_Viel zu schnell standen sie vor dem Lehrertisch, vor dem ein Stuhl aufgebaut war auf dem ein Hut lag. Cole wusste, dass es sich um den Sprechenden Hut handelte und ihm wurde übel bei der Vorstellung wie viele andere Schüler ihn schon vorher auf dem Kopf getragen hatten. Und Hogwarts gab es schon… wie lange?... 9.000 Jahre?_

_Phineas Nigellus Black sah alle abschätzig an… alle außer ihm (immerhin war er sein Lieblingsneffe). Sie sollten sich alle in eine Reihe aufstellen und Cole stand an dritter Stelle. Er zitterte vor Aufregung, als Jasmine Abbott nach Hufflepuff und Edward Rosier nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurde._

_Und dann war er an der Reihe. Cole warf noch einmal einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah Matthew Selwyn relativ weit am Ende der Schlange stehen. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf ging er zum Stuhl, setzte sich darauf und grinste die anderen Schüler unter ihm an obwohl seine Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt waren. Onkel Phineas hob seinen Arm, der Sprechende Hut näherte sich seinem Kopf… Doch bevor er seinen Kopf berühren konnte schrie der Hut: „Slytherin!"_

JA! JA! JA!_, dachte Cole zufrieden und sah den stolzen Blick seines Onkels._

_Langsam stand er auf und lief an der Reihe der anderen Erstklässer darauf, die noch auf ihr Urteil warteten. Er sah Holly McDougal direkt vor diesem… Schlammblut stehen. Er grinste das kleine Mädchen mit den hüftlangen roten Haaren und dem lächerlichen Pony spöttisch an und lief zum Slytherintisch, wo er von den anderen Slytherins stürmisch begrüßt wurde._

_Er setzte sich auf einen Freien Platz und wartete auf seinen Freund Matthew. Auch bei ihm war er sich sicher, dass er nach Slytherin kommen würde. Er beobachtete die ängstlichen oder aufgeregten Schüler, die einer nach dem anderen einem Haus zugeteilt worden. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, was der Hut sagte._

_„Ravenclaw!", „Slytherin!", „Ravenclaw!", „Hufflepuff!", „Hufflepuff!", „Gryffindor!", „Slytherin!", „Ravenclaw!", „Gryffindor!"…_

_Und dann sah er, wie Holly McDougal nach vorne lief. Der Sprechende Hut überlegte eine Weile, bis er schließlich „Gryffindor!" sagte. Holly McDougal lief freudestrahlend an dem rothaarigen Schlammblut vorbei und sprach ihr Mut zu._

_„Morgane, Amelia", sagte Onkel Phineas._

_Die Rothaarige lief zögernd zum Stuhl und setzte sich darauf. Mit großen Augen blickte sie zu dem Sprechenden Hut, der ihr auf den Kopf gesetzt wurde. Der Hut war zu groß und rutschte ihr vor die Augen, aber Cole war sich sicher, dass ihre Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen waren._

_Der Sprechende Hut ließ sich bei ihr Zeit und Cole lehnte sich gespannt vor. Seine Augen fixierten diese _Amelia_._

_„Mmh… also… das ist sehr schwer… du hast die Intelligenz einer Ravenclaw… aber auch den Mut einer Gryffindor… Ich sehe Großes in deiner Zukunft… du wirst viel Mut beweisen und eine lange Reise vor dir haben…", sagte der Hut und Cole schnaubte. _

Schlammblüter und Intelligenz? Das ich nicht lache!_, dachte er._

_„Ich hab's!", rief der Sprechende Hut erfreut. „GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Der Sprechende Hut wurde von Amelias Kopf genommen und sie machte sich unsicher auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch. Doch irgendetwas in ihrem Blick hatte sich verändert… Cole konnte erst nicht sagen was… doch dann sah er es. Freude, Glücklichkeit und… Erleichterung._

* * *

Ich schreibe weiter, wenn reviewt wird. Also immer schön reviewen ;)

LG

SevMine


	18. Chapter 18: Unerwartete Gefühle

_Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer: FooFighter15, SnapeLovehero und StazBlood._

_Was wäre ich ohne euch? :)_

_17. Unerwartete Gefühle_

Er öffnete seine Augen und fand sich auf dem Boden wieder.

_Wie bin ich denn hierhin gekommen?_, fragte Severus sich. _Bin ich etwa… eingeschlafen?_

Er richtete sich auf und sah wie Miss Granger gerade ihre Augen öffnete.

_Was war das denn?_, hörte er ihre Gedanken.

_Wie peinlich_, dachte Severus, als er seine Roben glatt strich. _Ich muss statt Legilimens einen Schlafzauber über uns gelegt haben…_

Miss Granger sah ihn verwirrt an.

_Was soll ich ihr denn jetzt bloß sagen_?, dachte er verzweifelt.

„Es sieht so aus, als wenn sie Fortschritte machen", sagte Severus nach einer Pause.

„Wirklich?", fragte Miss Granger und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Sehe ich etwa so aus, als wenn ich Witze machen würde, Miss Granger?", fragte er und sah sie mit einem kühlen Blick an.

„N-Nein, Sir", sagte sie und stand auf. „Ist der Unterricht jetzt beendet?"

„Ja", sagte er und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie den Klassenraum verlassen hatte.

Severus ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl hinter dem Lehrertisch sinken.

_Was ist nur eben passiert?_, fragte er sich und strich sich durch seine immer noch feuchten Haare. _Warum bin ich einfach so eingeschlafen und habe wieder von dem blonden Mann und der Frau geträumt?_

Von einem plötzlichen Geistesblitz getroffen setzte er sich auf.

Der Tee zum Abendessen! Albus muss schon wieder… oder die Weasleys? Natürlich wusste Severus von den ganzen Produkten, die die Weasleys anboten und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sie auch ein Pulver hatten, dass man sich in sein Getränk kippte und von dem man in einen tiefen Schlaf fällt.

Morgen würde er Albus zur Rede stellen.

* * *

Schnell verließ Hermine die Kerker.

_Was ist da eben nur passiert?_, fragte sie sich. _Ich bin eingeschlafen… und Professor Snape auch…_

Sie lief grübelnd in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

_Und warum habe ich schon wieder Amelia und diesen Cole gesehen? Habe ich geträumt? Und wenn nicht, hat Professor Snape es dann auch gesehen?_

Fragen über Fragen häuften sich in ihrem Kopf an und sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie lag zwar jetzt in ihrem gemütlichen Bett im Gryffindorturm, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen.

Sie hörte Lavender im Bett neben ihrem schnarchen und sah zu der Wand, auf der das Mondlicht bizarre Formen bildete. Hermine drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Schüttelte ihr Kissen auf, drehte sich auf den Rücken, drehte sich auf die linke Seite, drehte sich auf die rechte Seite, aber der Schlaf kam nicht.

Sie sah die ganze Zeit das junge, ein wenig verängstigte Mädchen, das gerade nach Hogwarts gekommen war und den großen, schlanken Jungen, mit den blonden Haaren und den dunklen Augen.

_Cole und Amelia scheinen sich früher nicht sehr gemocht zu haben_, dachte sie. _Wie haben sie es wohl geschafft sich in einander zu verlieben?_

* * *

Severus wachte spät am nächsten Tag auf und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Mit etwas Glück könnte er Albus noch erwischen und ihm beim Frühstück zur Rede stellen. Er benutzte die hintere Tür, die direkt zum Lehrertisch führt, damit er nicht wieder an den ganzen Schülern vorbeilaufen musste.

Er wusste, dass er nicht der schönste Lehrer der Schule war, aber heute sah er wirklich schlecht aus. Tiefe Augenringe prangten unter seinen Augen und er sah blasser aus, als sonst.

„Ah, Severus", begrüßte ihn Albus freudig. „Ich dachte schon, sie wollen heute gar nicht frühstücken."

Er setzte sich schweigend neben Albus und sah, dass anscheinend schon alle Lehrer fertig gefrühstückt haben mussten.

„Es ist Samstag", sagte er nur und griff zu der am weitesten entfernt stehenden Kaffeekanne.

„Ich weiß", sagte Albus und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft. „Aber ich dachte, sie wären kein Langschläfer."

_Das bin ich ja auch nicht!_, dachte er wütend.

„Möchten sie noch etwas zu gestern Abend sagen?", fragte Severus ihn und Albus blickte ihn fragend an.

„Was soll ich denn zu gestern Abend sagen? Sie hatten Miss Granger gestern wieder Okklumentik Unterricht gegeben?"

„Tun sie nicht so unschuldig!", sagte Severus wütend. „Ich weiß, dass sie gestern etwas in meinen Tee geschüttet haben."

„Aber ich habe gar nichts in ihren Tee geschüttet, Severus", sagte Albus und wurde sofort mit einem kühlen Blick von Severus bestraft.

„Lügen sie mich nicht an", zischte Severus.

„Was soll ich denn ihrer Meinung nach in ihren Tee geschüttet haben?", fragte Albus ruhig.

„Was weiß ich denn?", fragte Severus wütend. „Schlafpulver oder so etwas in der Art…"

Er stockte, als er wieder Miss Granger Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

_Oh Gott, da ist er wieder. Bleib jetzt ganz ruhig Hermine. Nicht aufregen!_

Er drehte seinen Kopf zum Eingang der Halle. Dort stand sie.

_Meint sie etwa mich?_, fragte er sich kurz, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder, als er Mr. Weasley am Gryffindortisch sitzen sah.

Sie errötete und lief schnell zum Gryffindortisch.

„War das dann alles?", fragte Albus und Severus glaubte für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick ein wissendes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

Er fixierte Albus mit einem wütenden Blick und der Schulleiter verließ die Große Halle. Einfach so. Ohne zu gestehen, dass er es gewesen war.

* * *

Hermine hatte praktisch das ganze Wochenende in der Bücherei verbracht. Am Sonntagabend war sie sogar über den Zeitungsartikeln eingeschlafen. Sie hatte so ziemlich alle Ausgaben des Tagespropheten von 1910 durchgesehen, denn in dieser Zeit vermutete sie Amelia und Cole. Ihre Anziehsachen sahen zumindest zu ähnlich aus.

Doch sie hatte nichts gefunden. Nicht einmal die geringste Spur. Es war zum verrückt werden!

Madam Pince hatte die Bücherei abgeschlossen und Hermine darin schlafen lassen, damit sie so etwas nie wieder machen würde. Sie hasste es, wenn Schüler nicht gut mit den Büchern umgingen und aus ihrer Sicht war Hermine nicht pfleglich mit ihnen umgegangen, als sie die Bücher als Kissen benutzt hatte. Das sagte sie ihr auch am nächsten Morgen.

Hermine rannte schnell in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen, zog sich um und kämmte sich schnell die Haare. Dann rannte sie zum Frühstück in die Große Halle um wenigstens noch ein Toast essen zu können. Als sie die Tür durchschritt merkte sie, dass ihr plötzlich wärmer wurde, ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, aber ihr Herz pochte immer noch schnell. Sie blickte sich um und sah Professor Snape, der sie vom Lehrertisch aus beobachte. Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten zuckte ein Blitz durch Hermine und sie wand schnell den Blick von ihm ab.

* * *

Ein Gefühl in seinem Bauch hatte Severus schon eine Minute bevor Miss Granger die Halle betrat gesagt, dass sie kommen würde. Er hatte zur Tür gesehen und dort hatte sie gestanden. Ihre Haare durcheinander, ihre Schuluniform anscheinend in größter Eile angezogen und total außer Atem. Sie hatte zu ihm gesehen und als sich ihre Blicke trafen durchfuhr ihn ein Blitz und ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus.

Er sah, wie sie ihren Blick abwandte und zum Gryffindortisch ging. Sie setzte sich neben Miss Weasley und Mr. Potter und sah ab und zu zu ihm hoch. Severus bemerkte, wie seine Hand zitterte, als er nach seinem Becher griff und so ließ er es dann einfach bleiben und beobachtete die Schüler in der Großen Halle.

Unwillkürlich zuckte sein Blick immer wieder zu Miss Granger, die die ganze Zeit von Miss Weasley zugetextet wurde, aber anscheinend mit ihren Gedanken woanders war. Sie blickte weit in die Ferne und ab und zu blickte sie auch zu ihm…

* * *

Von Weit aus der Ferne hörte sie Ginnys Stimme, aber ihre Gedanken waren ganz woanders. Sie drehten sich um diese mysteriöse Amelia und Cole… und um ihren Professor.

„Jetzt ist es aber genug, Hermine!", hörte sie wütend Ginnys Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Verwirrt blickte sie auf und bemerkte, dass Ron und Harry anscheinend schon mit ihrem Frühstück fertig waren.

„Was?", fragte sie und sah zu ihrer Freundin.

„Du hast mir wieder nicht zugehört!", sagte Ginny gespielt empört. „Du hast die ganze Zeit nur in die Ferne gesehen oder zum Lehrertisch geblickt!"

„Äh…"

„Ach Hermine, ich weiß schon", sagte sie und lachte. „Ich wollte dir und Sevy ja auch nicht zu nahe treten."

„Mir und… Sevy?"

„Ach komm schon Hermine", sagte die rothaarige. „Du siehst die ganze Zeit zu ihm, bist in seiner Gegenwart kaum ansprechbar und hast dauernd Nachsitzen bei ihm."

„Okklumentik", verbesserte Hermine.

„Ach… so nennt man das etwa heute?", fragte Ginny und Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft.

„Ginny, das ist nicht lustig! Warum sollte ich etwas mit einem Professor haben? Und selbst wenn, du würdest die Erste sein, die das erfährt", sagte Hermine und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber das ist unser kleines Geheimnis."

„Okay", sagte Ginny und zwinkerte zurück.

Es war gut mal wieder zu lachen fand Hermine und sie war froh, dass sie so eine gute Freundin hatte. Vielleicht würde sie ihr später von ihrem Traum erzählen, aber sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie das ganze wirklich jemandem anvertrauen sollte…

* * *

_So, das ist jetzt das letzte Kapitel, bevor ich in den Urlaub fahre. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat :)_

_LG_  
_SevMine_


	19. Chapter 19: Beweissuche Teil 1

_Keine Reviews? :(_

_Na ja, hier ist das nächste Kapitel und es ist sogar länger als sonst geworden ;)_

_18. Beweissuche Teil 1_

„Ginny?", fragte Hermine. Sie war von ihrem Sessel vor dem Kamin aufgestanden und ein paar Schritte auf ihre Freundin zugegangen.

„Ja?", fragte die rothaarige, die gerade erst den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte.

„Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Hermine. „Es ist wichtig."

„Okay", sagte Ginny und kam zu ihr.

„Können wir das vielleicht unter vier Augen besprechen?"

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Ginny und sie gingen in den Mädchenschlafsaal und zauberten einen Schweigezauber über den Raum.

„Also", sagte Ginny, als Hermine sich überzeugt hatte, dass niemand sie von draußen hören konnte. „Worüber willst du denn mit mir reden?"

„Also… ähm…", stotterte Hermine. „I-Ich wollte… na ja, ich habe es noch niemandem gesagt… und… ich…"

„Ist schon okay, Hermine, wenn du jetzt nicht darüber reden willst…"

„Nein!", sagte Hermine etwas lauter als notwendig und hielt ihre Freundin am Arm fest, damit sie nicht den Raum verlassen konnte. „Es ist sehr wichtig und… ich glaube, dass ich es nicht länger aushalte… ohne es jemandem zu sagen…"

„Okay", sagte Ginny.

„Also… vielleicht hört sich das jetzt… kindisch oder so an, aber…", stotterte Hermine herum.

Ginny hörte aufmerksam zu und ermutigte ihre Freundin weiterzusprechen.

„ .Immerwieder!Unddannhatteichauchimmerdiese"Halssch merzen"undplötzlichkonnteichdieGedankenvonProfesso r…"

Ginny unterbrach den Redefluss ihrer Freundin.

„Was? Ich konnte dich leider nicht verstehen", bemerkte sie. „Du hast _ein wenig_ zu schnell gesprochen."

„Ähm, also… ich hatte in der letzten Zeit immer so einen Traum… er handelte von einer Frau und einem Mann. Ich hatte diesen Traum immer und immer wieder! Und dazu hatte ich auch noch diese „Halsschmerzen", wie im Traum und dann konnte ich auch noch die Gedanken von Professor Snape lesen…"

„Warte mal", sagte Ginny. „Du kannst _was_?"

„Die Gedanken von Professor Snape lesen", sagte Hermine ernst.

Ginny blickte sie erstaunt an, aber dann stahl sich ein lächeln in ihr Gesicht.

„Und du hast die ganze Zeit über immer wieder denselben Traum", stellte Ginny fest.

Hermine nickte.

„Und damit bist du zu mir gekommen?", fragte sie und zog ihre eine Augenbraue untypisch für sie hoch.

„Äh… ja", sagte Hermine, aber es klang eher wie eine Frage.

Ginny fing lauthals an zu lachen. Sie lachte und lachte, bis sie sich den Bauch hielt vor lachen. Hermine starrte sie entsetzt an. Ihre Freundin hörte nicht mehr auf zu lachen!

„Nein… Ginny, ich glaube du verstehst das falsch…", sagte Hermine. „D-Du stellst dir das jetzt vielleicht lustig vor… a-aber, das ist es nicht…"

Ginny lachte einfach weiter.

„I-Ich finde das nämlich langsam nicht mehr normal… u-und es bereitet mir Angst…"

Plötzlich hörte Ginny auf zu lachen und starrte Hermine aus kalten Augen an.

„Ach… die kleine Miss Granger hat Angst", sagte sie spöttisch, aber ihre Stimme hatte einen anderen Klang bekommen. „Kämpft mit dem großen Potter und Weasley gegen den Dunklen Lord, hat aber Angst vor ein bisschen Halsschmerzen und einem ‚unheimlichen' Traum."

Das war nicht Ginny. Hermine starrte entsetzt ihre Freundin an, die sich in Professor Snape verwandelte. Verwirrt rutschte sie von ihm weg. Ihr Professor starrte sie mit kalten Augen an.

„Sie haben aber eine sehr blühende Fantasie", höhnte ihr Tränkeprofessor. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für die kleine ängstliche Miss Granger."

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Nein! Ich bin nicht ängstlich! Ich habe keine Angst! Nein!"

Jemand berührte sie an der Schulter und sie schlug nach ihm.

„Hermine! Hermine wach auf!", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme und schlug die Augen auf.

Sie sah, dass Lavender und Parvati neben ihrem Bett standen und sie vorwurfsvoll ansahen.

„Könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen leiser träumen? Wir sind auch müde", sagte Lavender mürrisch und Parvati nickte nur. Hermine richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf und wischte sich einmal mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Was habe ich denn getan?", fragte sie und blickte Lavender verschlafen an.

Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch wild und sie blickte sich nervös im Schlafsaal um, nur um fest zustellen, dass Ginny friedlich in ihrem Bett schlief und von ihrem Professor (zum Glück) nichts zu sehen war.

„Was du getan hast?", wiederholte Parvati. „Du hast in deinem Bett wild um dich geschlagen und gerufen: ‚Nein! Nein! Ich habe keine Angst! Nein!'"

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Hermine, obwohl sie sich eigentlich keiner Schuld bewusst war. Immerhin konnte sie ja nichts dafür, dass sich Ginny in Prof. Snape verwandelt hatte und sie konnte sich auch nicht aussuchen, was sie träumte!

* * *

Severus saß unruhig auf seinem Platz in der Großen Halle. Er spürte die neugierigen Blicke von Albus von seiner linken Seite und von der rechten Seite versuchte Minerva die ganze Zeit ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Aber, was das Fass wirklich zum Überlaufen brachte war Miss Granger oder eher gesagt, das Gefühl, das er hatte, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Es war zum verrückt werden!

_Was habe ich bloß getan, um so bestraft zu werden?_, fragte er sich.

Plötzlich wurde ihm unerträglich warm und er sah (ohne es zu wollen) zu Miss Granger. Sie blickte zu ihm nach oben und aus ihren Augen leuchtete Mitgefühl? Verwirrung? Angst? Er wusste es nicht genau. Neben ihm verstummte auf einmal Minerva und er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, um zu sehen, was der Auslöser gewesen war. Sie hatte einen Fragenden Blick in den Augen und Severus wurde plötzlich noch mulmiger zumute.

_Weiß sie etwas davon, was zurzeit mit mir los ist? Hat sie einen Verdacht? Wird sie mich beschuldigen?_, unzählige Fragen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf und er musste ziemlich hilflos ausgesehen haben, denn Minerva wiederholte noch einmal ihre Frage.

„Finden sie es nicht auch eine gute Idee dieses Jahr für die Schüler im siebenten Jahr einen Abschlussball zu veranstalten?"

„Nein, Minerva. Ich finde diese Idee einfach grauenhaft", sagte Severus. Als er ihren schockierten Blick sah fügte er noch hinzu: „Immerhin ist das hier Hogwarts und nicht irgendeine gewöhnliche Schule für zweitklassige Muggel."

Minerva sah ihn immer noch schockierter an, als sie erwiderte: „Aber finden sie nicht die Idee an sich toll? Wenn diese Idee nicht von den Muggeln kommen würde, wären sie doch sicherlich auch einverstanden?"

„Minerva, sie sollten wissen, dass ich mir weder aus Tanzveranstaltungen, noch aus betrunkenen Schülern etwas mache und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte", sagte er und stand auf.

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er die Große Halle. Er konnte diese Hitze nicht mehr ertragen, wenn _sie _in seiner Nähe war. Er lief schnell in seine Privatgemächer, um eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen. Es war wirklich nicht gerecht, dass ihm das ganze passierte. Severus wusste natürlich, dass das Leben nicht immer fair war, aber das war zu absurd um wahr zu sein.

_Warum sollte Albus wollen, dass ich mich in Miss Granger verliebe? Was hätte er davon? Welchen Nutzen würde er daraus ziehen? Will er mich unbedingt zum Gespött der Zaubererwelt machen? Oder findet er es einfach nur unglaublich aufregend, die Fäden selbst zu ziehen?_

Severus Gedanken liefen auf Hochtouren.

_So komme ich nicht weiter_, dachte er. _Ich muss zuerst Beweise finden und dann sollte ich nach dem Grund suchen!_

* * *

Hermine stand nervös mit Harry und Ron in den Kerkern vor ihrem Klassenraum für Tränkekunde. Sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl. Am liebsten hätte sie den Unterricht bei Prof. Snape geschwänzt, aber das hätte nicht zu ihr gepasst. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, merkte aber, dass ihre Beine zitterten und ihre Hände eiskalt waren.

„Mine? Mine ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte sie Harry plötzlich und sie drehte sich zu ihm. Harry war immer noch wegen dem See besorgt, obwohl das schon fast eine Woche her war.

„J-Ja", antwortete sie und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie ihre Bücher fallengelassen hatte.

„Sollen wir dich vielleicht in den Krankenflügel bringen? Soll Madam Pomfrey gucken, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte Harry und Ron hob schnell die Bücher vom Boden auf und bot ihr an, sie für sie zu tragen.

„Danke Ron, aber das schaffe ich auch alleine", sagte sie nicht so überzeugend und nahm Ron die Bücher ab. An Harry gewand fügte sie noch hinzu: „Nein Harry, es ist nichts. Ich habe nur in letzter Zeit nicht genug geschlafen. Das ist alles."

Harry nickte, sah aber nicht überzeugt aus. Wahrscheinlich wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen, doch da kam Prof. Snape um die Ecke. Hermines Beine hätten beinahe nachgegeben, aber sie konnte sich rechtzeitig gegen die Wand lehnen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte diesmal Ron besorgt.

„Mir fehlt überhaupt nichts!", sagte sie etwas lauter als beabsichtigt und fügte dann noch leiser hinzu: „Ich hatte nur einen Krampf."

Sie folgte Harry und Ron ins Klassenzimmer und Harry bestand darauf, dass sie sich neben ihn setzte.

Als die Klasse endlich ruhig geworden war erzählte ihnen Prof. Snape, dass sie heute einen sehr komplexen Zaubertrank, als Theorie rannehmen würden und ihn dann nächste Woche in Gruppen brauen würden.

_Wie langweilig…_, dachte Hermine. _Das Rezept habe ich mir schon zweimal durchgelesen und mehrere Tipps zum Brauen gefunden…_

Müde legte Hermine ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme und schloss für einen winzigen Augenblick die Augen. Dunkelheit umhüllte sie…

„Miss Granger, wenn sie vorhatten meinen Unterricht dazu zu benutzen, um verpassten Schlaf nachzuholen, haben sie sich getäuscht!", ertönte Prof. Snapes scharfe Stimme unmittelbar vor ihr und sie schreckte hoch. War sie wirklich eingeschlafen?

Sie sah, dass sich Prof. Snape unheilvoll vor ihrem Tisch aufgebaut hatte. Er sah sie wütend an und fing an ihr einen lange Vortrag über… irgendwas zu halten, doch sie war von seinen Augen in den Bann gezogen worden. Fasziniert starrte sie in die geheimnisvollen und dunklen Augen ihres Professors. Alle Geräusche um sie herum verstummten. Sie sah nur in seine Augen, die sie anblickten. Nicht mit dem kalten Blick, wie in ihrem Traum, sondern warm und freundlich und sie fragte sich, wie es möglich sein konnte, dass er wütend war, seine Augen aber immer noch eine Wärme ausstrahlten, die sie bei ihm nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

* * *

„Miss Granger, wenn sie vorhatten meinen Unterricht dazu zu benutzen, um verpassten Schlaf nachzuholen, haben sie sich getäuscht!", sagte Severus scharf und blickte auf Miss Granger herab.

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn ängstlich an. Jetzt konnte sie aber etwas erleben!

„Finden sie es etwa richtig stundenlang nachts Rezepte und alles mögliche andere zu recherchieren, nur um dann in meinem Unterricht ein Mittagsschläfchen zu machen? Sie sind hier um zu lernen, und zwar von ihren Lehrern und nicht nur aus Büchern. Wenn sie das machen könnten sie auch zuhause lernen und müssten nie wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Und falls ihnen Zaubertränke nicht liegt, warum sind sie dann hier? Wenn sie Zaubertränke so langweilig finden, warum verschwenden sie dann hier ihre Zeit und lernen nicht für die UTZ-Prüfungen?", sagte er wütend und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass manche Schüler neugierig und manche Schüler ängstlich zu ihm herübersahen.

„Und das gilt für euch alle!", setzte er wieder an und blickte jetzt die ganze Klasse an. „Mr. Potter, Weasley und Longbottom, warum sind sie immer noch hier, wenn ihnen dieses Fach doch Augenscheinlich überhaupt nicht liegt?"

Die drei Angesprochenen starrten ihn erschrocken an. Plötzlich hob Neville zitternd seinen Arm.

„Mr. Longbottom?", fragte er genervt.

„I-Ich b-brauchte Zaubertränke a-aber für meine UTZ Prüfungen", sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte. „M-Meine Großmutter h-hat gesagt, dass ich d-das schaffen muss, w-weil ich auch meinen ZAG hier bestanden habe…"

Resigniert wandte er der Klasse den Rücken zu. Warum hatte er Neville in diesem Fach nicht durchfallen lassen? Offensichtlich hatte er ihm damit keinen Gefallen getan…

Er drehte sich wieder zur Klasse zurück und begann endlich mit dem Thema der Stunde.

* * *

Nach dem Unterricht lief Hermine so schnell wie möglich zu Ginny, um sie noch vor dem Abendbrot zu erwischen. Als sie sie gefunden hatte blieb sie erleichtert stehen.

„Ginny?", fragte sie.

„Ja?", fragte die rothaarige.

„Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Hermine. „Es ist wichtig."

„Okay", sagte Ginny und kam zu ihr.

„Können wir das vielleicht unter vier Augen besprechen?"

* * *

_Reviewt :3_


	20. Chapter 20: Beweissuche Teil 2

_19. Beweissuche Teil 2_

_Nach dem Unterricht lief Hermine so schnell wie möglich zu Ginny, um sie noch vor dem Abendbrot zu erwischen. Als sie sie gefunden hatte blieb sie erleichtert stehen._

_„Ginny?", fragte sie._

_„Ja?", fragte die rothaarige._

_„Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Hermine. „Es ist wichtig."_

_„Okay", sagte Ginny und kam zu ihr._

_„Können wir das vielleicht unter vier Augen besprechen?"_

„Klar", sagte Ginny und zog mich in einen leeren Flur. „Was gibt es denn?"

_Wie sage ich das jetzt bloß am besten?_, fragte sich Hermine.

„Ähm… ich muss… etwas in der Bücherei recherchieren, aber alleine schaffe es das nicht", fing sie an.

„Und du wolltest mich fragen, ob ich dir dabei helfe?", fragte Ginny.

„Genau."

„Und worum geht es?", fragte die rothaarige. „Ich meine, sonst hast du ja auch immer alleine recherchiert und hast nie Hilfe gebraucht."

„Äh… ich… muss ein paar bestimmte Personen finden", erklärte Hermine ihrer Freundin.

„Und warum?", fragte Ginny interessiert.

„Das… kann ich dir jetzt nicht so leicht erklären…", sagte Hermine ausweichend.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Ginny. „Na ja… es schadet ja nichts, wenn ich dir helfe."

„Danke Ginny", sagte Hermine glücklich und umarmte ihre Freundin. _Du weißt nur nicht, worauf du dich da gerade eingelassen hast…_

* * *

Severus stand noch einige Minuten verwundert im Klassenraum und starrte auf die Stelle, wo der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte. Das unheimliche Gefühl hatte aufgehört, aber dafür fühlte er sich erschöpft und niedergeschlagen. Und er war verwirrt. Nachdem er seinen unglaublich perfekten, kleinen Vortrag gehalten hatte, war Miss Granger die ganze Zeit über mit ihren Gedanken woanders gewesen.

Er hatte es unheimlich gefunden, wie sie in seine Richtung blickte. Aber ihr Blick war weit in die Ferne gegangen und er hatte sich zweimal dabei erwischt, wie er sich gefragt hatte, ob sie überhaupt noch in seinem Unterricht anwesend sei…

Als er den Unterricht beendet hatte, hatte sie sich nicht von ihrem Platz gerührt und war so still (wie die ganze Stunde) sitzen geblieben, bis Mr. Potter sie „aufweckte". Erst dann war sie aufgestanden, hatte ihm einen fragenden und verwirrten Blick zugeworfen und war schnell aus dem Unterrichtsraum geflüchtet. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken und hörte ihre hecktische Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Ich muss Ginny finden! Ich muss Ginny finden! Ich muss Ginny finden!_

Severus löste sich aus seiner Starre und bereitete den Raum für die nächsten Schüler vor. Erstklässer. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, doch es verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

_Miss Grangers Gedanken!_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Wenn ich es schaffe, dass sie besser in Okklumentik wird und ich versuche meine Gedanken so abzuschirmen, dass ich ihre nicht mehr hören muss, dann habe ich schon den ersten Schritt getan um in Ruhe nach Beweisen zu suchen!_

* * *

Etwas zaghaft klopfte Hermine an die Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Sie war super pünktlich.

„Herein", hörte sie Prof. Snape von drinnen rufen und die Tür schwang auf.

Zögernd betrat sie den Raum und bemühte sich ihrem Lehrer nicht in die Augen zu sehen. So etwas peinliches wie vorhin im Unterricht wollte sie nicht noch einmal erleben. Laut Harrys und Rons Aussage war sie wie hypnotisiert gewesen. Und zwar den _ganzen_ Unterricht über.

„Geht es ihnen gut, Miss Granger? Oder soll ich sie in den Krankenflügel schicken?", fragte Prof. Snape und Hermine kam es vor, als würde noch ein kleiner Hauch von Sorge in seiner Stimme mitschwingen… Aber sie musste sich verhört haben!

Schnell ließ sie ihre Hände sinken, mit denen sie sich gerade an ihre Stirn und Wangen gefasst hatte. Sie glühten wie Feuer. Aber sie konnte kein Fieber haben!

„J-Ja", sagte sie und fixierte mit ihrem Blick einen Punkt knapp über ihrem Professor. „Mir geht es gut."

Aus dem Blickwinkel bemerkte sie, wie ihr Professor eine Augenbraue hochzog und wurde unwillkürlich an ihren Traum zurückerinnert.

_Nein!_, dachte sie erschrocken. _Er darf davon nicht erfahren!_

„Dann setzten sie sich jetzt bitte", sagte ihr Professor und wies auf den Stuhl, der an derselben Stelle wie immer stand.

Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte. Mit ihren Händen umklammerte sie die Stuhllehne, als wäre sie ein Anker auf hoher See.

* * *

Severus sah wie sie zitterte und wollte eigentlich schon den Unterricht beenden, doch ihre Gedanken hatten ihn neugierig gemacht. Zugegeben, er hatte versucht ihre Gedanken abzublocken, aber in diesem Moment hatte er es einfach vergessen.

„Legilimens!", sagte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

Er sah Miss Granger und Miss Weasley. Anscheinend befanden sie sich im Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Beide setzten sich auf ein Bett und Miss Granger begann zu reden: ‚Also… ähm…I-Ich wollte… na ja, ich habe es noch niemandem gesagt… und… ich…'

‚Ist schon okay, Hermine, wenn du jetzt nicht darüber reden willst…', wandte Miss Weasley ein.

‚Nein!', sagte Miss Granger energisch und hielt ihre Freundin am Arm fest, damit sie nicht den Raum verlassen konnte. „Es ist sehr wichtig und… ich glaube, dass ich es nicht länger aushalte… ohne es jemandem zu sagen…"

‚Okay', sagte Ginny.

‚Also… vielleicht hört sich das jetzt… kindisch oder so an, aber…', stotterte Miss Granger herum.

Plötzlich spürte Severus wie er zurückgedrängt wurde, wie sie ihn aus ihren Gedanken vertrieb. Wenige Sekunden später sah er zu Miss Granger herüber, die verkrampft im Stuhl saß. Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn.

_Was ist so wichtig…_, fragte er sich. _… dass sie es vor mir geheim halten?_

„Das war gut", sagte er und sah, wie sie sich ihre schweißnassen Hände an ihrem Rock abwischte. Sie nickte.

„Sind sie bereit für ein weiteres Mal?"

Dieses Mal war es nur das Andeuten eines Nickens.

„Legilimens!"

Er sah ein junges Mädchen von gerade einmal sieben Jahren. Es war Miss Granger. Unverkennbar an ihren viel zu langen Vorderzähnen, ihrem struppigen Haar und den haselnussbraunen Augen.

‚Riley!', rief sie, als sie ein anderes Mädchen mit blonden Haaren entdeckte. ‚Riley, warte auf mich!'

Das war nicht die Erinnerung, die er sehen wollte. Er wollte die von vorhin sehen. Er wollte wissen, ob Miss Granger und ihre nervigen Freunde etwas verbotenes vorhatten. Sie waren zwar schon Erwachsen, aber auch für sie galten die Regeln von Hogwarts.

‚Warte mal', sagte Miss Weasley. ‚Du kannst _was_?'

‚Die Gedanken von Professor Snape lesen', sagte Hermine ernst.

Severus zog sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück und stolperte nach hinten.

„I-Ist das wahr?", fragte er Miss Granger, als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

„W-Was denn?", flüsterte Miss Granger.

„Sie wissen schon was ich meine", zischte er.

„A-Ach das… das war nur… ein Traum", stotterte sie.

„Und das soll ich ihnen glauben?"

_Ja_, dachte sie.

„Okay", sagte er.

_Fürs erste_, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

* * *

Hermine hatte sich schnell auf den Rückweg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gemacht, wo sie von Ginny schon erwartet wurde.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte Hermine sie.

„Nein", sagte sie traurig. „Aber jetzt können wir wenigstens schon mal ausschließen, dass sie in der Zeit von 1909-1910 gelebt haben."

„Wenigstens etwas", sagte Hermine und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel sinken.

„Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte Ginny plötzlich unvermittelt und fasste Hermines Stirn an. „Du glühst ja! Soll ich dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen?"

„Nein, danke. Das ist nicht nötig", wehrte Hermine ab. „Du hast mir heute schon genug geholfen."

Ginny nickte und wandte sich unentschlossen zum gehen.

„Warte kurz Ginny", hielt Hermine sie noch kurz zurück.

Plötzlich überrollt von einer Welle der Verzweifelung wollte sie ihrer Freundin alles erzählen. Vom Traum bis zu den „Halsschmerzen".

Ginny drehte sich um.

„Ich… Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir Freunde sind", sagte sie. „Ohne dich wäre ich bestimmt schon längst zusammengebrochen."

„Keine Ursache", sagte Ginny. „Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

* * *

_Wie hat es euch gefallen?_

_Lg_

_SevMine_


	21. Chapter 21: Eindeutige Gefühle

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews :) Ich habe mich seehr darüber gefreut!_

_Guest:__ Danke. Das freut mich sehr :) Das erfährst du in diesem Kapitel ;) Wer weiß, wer weiß? :D_

_StazBlood:__ Nein, wusste ich noch nicht :D Danke :) Das mit dem Gedankenlesen kommt noch. Alles zu seiner Zeit ;)_

_Das erfährst du in diesem Kapitel ;D Haha, ja das wäre voll cool xD_

_20. Eindeutige Gefühle_

Severus öffnete langsam die Augen. Das bisschen Licht des nahenden Winters fiel durch sein Fenster auf den Boden neben seinem Bett. Als er die Bettdecke zurückschlug empfing ihn eisige Kälte und er bereute es sofort und deckte sich wieder bis zum Kinn zu. Für seinen Geschmack war es noch viel zu früh. Eigentlich war er ein Frühaufsteher, doch seitdem diese merkwürdigen Träume und dieses ungewollte Gedankenlesen angefangen hatte, wäre er am liebsten für immer im Bett geblieben und hätte sich die Bettdecke weit über den Kopf gezogen. Allerdings ohne einzuschlafen!

Doch heute Nacht war etwas Seltsames passiert. Eigentlich schon gestern. Severus zählte bis fünf, sprang aus dem Bett und lief mit schnellen Schritten zum Kamin, um ein Feuer zu entzünden. Zitternd zog er seine alltäglichen Roben an und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Er wusste erst nicht, was so anders gewesen war, als sonst, bis sein Blick auf sein Bett fiel.

Er hatte heute keinen Traum gehabt! Oder besser gesagt, er hatte heute (und gestern) nicht einmal den Traum von der Frau und dem Mann gehabt. Auf seiner imaginären Liste mit dem Thema „Traum" stand unter dem Punkt „Warum?", als eine Antwort: _Heimsuchung eines Geistes (Amelia oder Cole)_. Doch diesen Punkt schloss er mittlerweile aus.

Wenn er heimgesucht werden würde, würden sich ihm die Geister oder der Geist doch zeigen? Und es kam nicht so herüber, als wenn er Cole bei einer Sache helfen sollte, denn wenn er tot war, dann war er doch auch wieder bei seiner Amelia. Oder täuschte er sich? Hatte sich Amelia wohlmöglich entschieden als Geist auf der Erde zu bleiben, während Cole für immer von uns gegangen war?

Während Severus so grübelte kam ihm das ganze nur noch seltsamer vor. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich weder um eine Heimsuchung von Cole, noch um eine Heimsuchung von Amelias Geist handeln konnte und so strich er in den Gedanken den Punkt „Heimsuchung" auf seiner imaginären Liste durch. Was blieb ihm jetzt noch? _Zu viel Fantasie._

„Hmm…", machte Severus.

Den Punkt konnte er wohl streichen. Was hatte er noch? _Unterbewusstsein_. Severus überlegte einige Minuten hin und her und kam dann zu dem Schluss diesen Punkt fürs Erste erst einmal so stehen zu lassen. _Traumdeutung._ Vielleicht hatte der Traum ja eine bestimmte Bedeutung? Er überlegte und lief langsam zu seinem Bücherregal. Er suchte es verzweifelt mit den Augen ab, bis er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. „Traumdeutung für Anfänger". Er suchte nach den Zeichen und schlug erstaunt das Buch zu. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passieren? Er sah noch einmal nach, um auch hundertprozentig sicher zu gehen, dass das stimme, was er gerade gelesen hatte. Doch es war wahr.

Der Regen bedeutete Entspannung und innerliche Ausgeglichenheit. Die leere Straße bedeute, dass er sich auf sich selbst verlassen durfte und mit keiner Hilfe von außen rechnen kann. Seine neue Frisur wies auf eine Änderung der Lebensumstände hin und diese Frau sollte angeblich für Erfolge in Glücksbeziehungen stehen und vor bevorstehenden Schwierigkeiten warnen. Der Tod stand für das Ende eines „Lebensabschnitts", man wird mit neuen Plänen und Hoffnungen in eine neue Phase eintreten und soll dabei die frühren Erfahrungen beachten.

_Das ist ziemlich viel_, fand Severus. _Und unglaublich einfallslos und trivial._

Ein kurzer Blick in Richtung Uhr ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung innehalten. Mist. Er hatte das Frühstück verpasst und sein nächster Unterricht begann in fünf Minuten.

* * *

„Okay, wir sehen uns dann später", sagte Ginny und lief durch das Schülergewirr in eine andere Richtung davon.

Hermine wusste, dass Ginny nicht nur sie gemeint hatte, sondern auch Harry, der neben ihr lief. Ginny und Harry waren jetzt schon seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts ein unzertrennliches Paar. Auch wenn es einem nicht sofort auffiel. Aber Hermine wusste, dass die beiden noch nicht einmal eine Tag ohne einander zu sehen überstehen könnten.

_Tja…_, dachte Hermine und seufzte. _Das ist wahre Liebe…_

„Ist etwas Hermine?", fragte Harry interessiert, während sie einigen orientierungslosen Erstklässern ausweichten.

„Ach… es ist nichts…", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe nur gerade an dich und Ginny gedacht…"

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf Ginny?", fragte Harry.

„Was? Ich?!", fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Nein! Ich dachte nur… Also…"

_Daran, dass ich mit dem, in den ich verliebt bin nie zusammen sein kann_, beendete Hermine ihren Satz in Gedanken. Ohne es zu bemerkten war sie langsamer geworden und Harry verlangsamte jetzt auch seine Schritte, um sich weiter mit ihr unterhalten zu können.

„Bist du etwa auch verliebt?", fragte Harry aufgeregt und als Hermine nicht antwortete fügte er noch hinzu: „In wen denn?"

„Harry!", sagte Hermine und blieb abrupt stehen. „Jetzt stell dir mal vor ich wäre verliebt… zum Beispiel…"

Sie machte eine Pause und warnte Harry davor gegen eine Wand zu laufen.

„Ich wäre verliebt in Malfoy", sagte Hermine und bemerkte nicht, wie drei Gestallten hinter ihr gespannt lauschten. „Selbst dann würde es dich nichts angehen!"

Wütend wollte sich Hermine umdrehen und so schnell wie möglich in die Kerker flüchten. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wieso sie sich so in Rage geredet hatte. Hatte sie diese eine Anspielung darauf, dass sie verliebt war, die Fassung verlieren lassen? Doch bevor sie sich aus dem Staub machen konnte stieß sie gegen jemanden. Dieser jemand war dünn und blond und starrte mit einem fiesen Grinsen in ihr Gesicht.

„Ah, da ist ja meine kleine Liebhaberin", sagte er spöttisch und Crabbe und Goyle lachten.

„Ich bin nicht deine Liebhaberin, Malfoy! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du Nachts träumst – und will es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen – aber deine Freundin bin ich ganz sicher nicht!", sagte Hermine energisch, allerdings schien ihr gerade ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Ach, das habe ich aber gerade anders verstanden", sagte Malfoy immer noch in diesem spöttischen, herablassenden Ton. Crabbe und Goyle lachten hinter ihm zustimmend.

„W-Was hast du denn gehört?", fragte Hermine.

„Na was wohl?", fragte Malfoy. „Dass ich eine kleine Liebhaberin habe."

Schon wieder Gelächter von Malfoys Schoßhunden. Hermine schluckte.

_Das war ja mal wieder klar!_, dachte sie wütend. _Malfoy schnappt mal wieder nur die Hälfte von einem Satz auf und versteht ihn komplett falsch!_

„Ich bin nicht klein! Und deine Liebhaberin bin ich schon…", sagte Hermine wütend. Der Rest ihres Satzes ging unter, als Malfoy vorschnellte und ihr seine Lippen auf den Mund presste.

Das ganze ging so schnell, dass Hermine sich nicht wehern konnte. Sie war verwirrt und tausend Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. _Was ist passiert? Was tust du da gerade? Was zur Hölle ist mit Malfoy passiert?_ und _Interessiert es Malfoy gar nicht, dass wir mitten auf dem Flur stehen und hunderte von Schülern uns wahrscheinlich gerade ansehen?_ Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie von hundert Schülern angesehen wurden, denn sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Allerdings konnte sie ihre Blicke spüren. Die Zeit in der Malfoy ihren Mund mit seinem Mund bedeckte schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Hermine hatte sich ihren ersten Kuss immer anders vorgestellt. Mit einem Jungen, in den sie verliebt war, an einem romantischen Ort, nur sie und er… Und nicht mit Draco Malfoy, in Hogwarts, mitten auf einem Gang und hunderten von Zeugen. Also, was zu viel ist, ist zu viel! Hermines Gedanken wurden wieder klarer und sie wollte Malfoy von sich stoßen, doch er war schneller.

Er löste sich von ihr und sagte noch so laut, dass es nur Hermine hören konnte: „Ich hoffe, dass dir das eine Lehre ist, _Schlammblut_."

Er wollte sich umdrehen und einen eleganten Abgang machen, doch Hermine war schneller und gab ihm noch einen kräftigen Schubs von hinten, so dass er über seine Beine stolperte und der Länge nach hinfiel.

* * *

Severus hatte sich nach seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde beeilt und war noch schnell in die Küche geeilt, um sich einen Kaffee zu besorgen. Eigentlich hätte er diesen Aufwand gar nicht nötig gehabt, doch er war noch viel zu verwirrt, um klar denken zu können. In der Küche hatte er dann innerhalb von fünf Minuten seinen brennend heißen Kaffee hinuntergestürzt und sich dann zurück zu seinem nächsten Unterricht gemacht. Tränkekunde des siebten Jahres.

Mit eiligen Schritten und wehendem Umhang durchschritt er die Gänge, die sich schon sehr stark geleert hatten, da der Unterricht in weniger als zwei Minuten begann. Als er in den nächsten Gang einbog, der zu den Kerkern führte blieb er abrupt stehen. Was hatten Potter, Granger, Malofy, Crabbe und Goyle noch hier auf dem Flur zu suchen? Sie sollten doch schon längst vor seinem Klassenzimmer warten.

Wütend wollte Severus zu ihnen gehen und allen eine Menge Hauspunkte abziehen für die Frechheit einfach bewusst zu spät zu seinem Unterricht zu erscheinen, als Malfoy sich vorbeugte und Miss Granger küsste. Severus kniff verwirrt die Augen zusammen, doch als er sie wieder öffnete küsste sein Schüler Miss Granger immer noch. Mit wachsender Wut starrte er auf die beiden, oder war es ein anderes Gefühl? Beinnah hätte Severus gedacht, dass es sich um Enttäuschung und Eifersucht handeln könnte, doch er besann sich schnell. Warum sollte er auf Malfoy eifersüchtig sein? Warum sollte er Enttäuscht sein, dass Miss Granger einen anderen küsste? Severus tat ja schon so, als wären er und Miss Granger ein Paar!

Er stand immer noch untätig herum, als sich Malfoy von Miss Granger löste und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Kurz danach gab Miss Granger ihm einen heftigen Schlag gegen die Schulter, sodass er stolperte und auf den Boden fiel. Potter, Crabbe und Goyle sahen Miss Granger erschrocken an und Severus hielt es jetzt für an der Zeit einzugreifen.

„Miss Granger, was ist denn bloß in sie gefahren?", fragte er mit seiner schneidenden Stimme.

* * *

Hermine zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen und drehte sich um. Erstaunt blickte sie in das Gesicht ihres Tränkelehrers. Ein Schuldgefühl durchzuckte sie wie eine Flut aus Lava. Sie spürte wie sie rot im Gesicht wurde und ihre Ohren anfingen zu glühen. Verlegen blickte sie in die unergründlichen Tiefen Professor Snapes Augen. Beinnahe hätte sie wieder darin versinken können, wenn sich Malfoy nicht aufgerichtet hätte und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hätte.

„Professor Snape haben sie das gesehen? Dieses Schla… Miss Granger hat mich… _angegriffen_!"

Malfoy sah wirklich bemitleidenswert mit seiner blutigen Nase, seinen großen blauen Augen, der zerstörten Frisur und staubigen Schuluniform aus. Wenn man sich für arrogante Slytherins interessierte.

„Mr. Malfoy, so wie ich diese… Situation beobachtet habe, hatten sie mindestens genauso viel Schuld wie Miss Granger", sagte Prof. Snape eisig.

„Aber…", setzt Malfoy an, wurde jedoch durch Snapes scharfen Blick unterbrochen.

„Mr. Malfoy, 20 Punkte Abzug für die Beleidigung einer Schülerin und das… (_küssen einer Schülerin_, hörte Hermine Prof. Snapes Gedanken. Allerdings überlegte sich Snape seinen Satz noch einmal anders) Küssen auf einem Flur zur Unterrichtszeit. Miss Granger, 25 Punkte Abzug für den Angriff auf einen Schüler und… (_das Küssen von Malfoy_, hörte Hermine seine Gedanken, doch dieses mal formulierte Prof. Snape sie nicht um) das Küssen auf einem Flur zur Unterrichtszeit… (_Was fällt ihnen ein?!_) von ihnen hätte ich wirklich mehr erwartet! Und jeweils 15 Punkte Abzug für Potter, Crabbe und Goyle für das bewusste Schwänzen des Unterrichts und Anstiftung zum Regelverstoß!", beendete Prof. Snape seine wütende Rede und bedachte jeden von ihnen mit einem eisigen Blick. „Dieses Mal sind sie noch einmal ohne Nachsitzen davongekommen, doch erwische ich sie wieder bei… etwas… verbotenem haben sie schneller den Rest des Jahres Nachsitzen, als sie ‚Bezoar' sagen können!"

Und damit rauschte Prof. Snape vorneweg in den Kerker und die kleine Schar folgte ihm schweigend. Hermine blickte peinlich berührt auf ihre Füße. Ihr war jetzt mehr als klar, woher diese fremden Gefühle kamen. Sie war… sie musste…

Hermine brachte es nicht übersicht das Offensichtliche zu denken. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, denn es war genauso grotesk, als wenn sie Riley in Hogsmead treffen würde und es war genauso unmöglich. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre frühere beste Freundin hellte sich ihre Stimmung wieder ein wenig auf. Allerdings blieb das nicht lange, denn kurz darauf erreichten sie den Klassenraum und das Gemurmel aufgeregter Schüler schlug ihr entgegen. Sie hatte es gewusst. In spätestens zwei Stunden wusste ganz Hogwarts, was zwischen ihr und Malfoy auf dem Flur vorgefallen war.

* * *

_Meinungen? Kritik? Lob?_

_Hier ist alles willkommen ;)_

_LG_

_SevMine_


	22. Chapter 22: Ein Geständnis?

_Vielen Dank an StazBlood für deine Review :)_

_Falls ihr Fragen zu meiner Geschichte (meinen Geschichten) habt, könnt ihr mich auf Ask. fm fragen. Mein Name ist dort: Stewaneyy  
_

_Ich versuche euch auch zu antworten :D_

_21. Ein Geständnis?_

_In spätestens zwei Stunden wusste ganz Hogwarts, was zwischen ihr und Malfoy auf dem Flur vorgefallen war._

Langsam schloss Prof. Snape den Raum auf und Hermine spürte, wie die Spannung in der kleinen Menge wuchs. Aus dem leisen Gemurmel konnte sie Fragen wie _Was ist passiert?_ _Waaas?!_ und _Meinst du das ernst?_ heraushören.

_Vielleicht_, dachte Hermine. _Dauert es noch nicht einmal zwei Stunden…_

Immer noch vor sich hinmurmelnd folgten die Schüler Prof. Snape in den Klassenraum. Hermine ließ sich auf ihrem gewöhnlichen Platz zwischen Harry und Ron sinken und spürte sofort, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren. Sogar Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Anscheinend war er auch schon von der Gerüchtewelle überrollt worden.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron, doch es war mehr wie ein Flüstern.

Bevor Hermine anfangen konnte herumzustottern stellte sich Prof. Snape mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor die Klasse hin und augenblicklich wurde es still. Doch das unbehagliche Gefühl blieb.

„Wie sie vielleicht schon mitbekommen haben gab es drei Schüler, die gerade eben gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen haben auf sehr… unmoralische Weise", sagte Snape und seine Stimme war wie Eis. „Ich habe sie – für dieses Mal – nicht bestraft und ich möchte, dass sie sich ihre Tat als abschreckendes Beispiel nehmen, denn jeden, den ich bei so etwas erwische wird nicht nur mit Nachsitzen davonkommen."

Dabei starrte er die ganze Zeit über Hermine an, die ihr Gesicht in den Händen verbarg.

_Das ganze ist zu viel für mich_, dachte Hermine in der Hoffnung, dass Prof. Snape vielleicht Mitleid mit ihr hatte und sie in den Krankenflügel schickte oder irgendwo anders hin. _Ich halte das nicht länger aus._

Hermine ließ die Hände sinken und sah zu ihrem Lehrer. Hatte er ihre Gedanken gehört? Aber er machte mit dem Unterricht einfach weiter, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

_Hallo Professor Snape?_, dachte sie, doch das Gesicht ihres Tränkelehrers blieb unbewegt. _Hallo! Professor Snape! Severus?_

Es war ihr peinlich seinen Vornamen zu benutzen, doch sie musste einfach wissen, ob er sie nur ignorierte oder er aufgehört hatte ihre Gedanken auszuspionieren.

_Severus? Sev? Sevy?_, dachte Hermine und spürte, wie ihre Wangen unnatürlich rot anliefen. Doch Prof. Snapes Gesicht blieb Ausdruckslos.

_Na ja, vielleicht waren das ja auch noch nicht die schlimmsten Sachen_, überlegte Hermine. _Schniefelus?_

Bei diesem Wort schnürte sich Hermines Herz zusammen. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht beleidigen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas in ihr wehrte sich dagegen. Aber was wäre, wenn sie etwas dachte, das wahr wäre. Würde es dann für sie einfacher sein? Würde er sie für den Rest seines Lebens hassen? Würde er ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können oder würde er zukünftig einen großen Bogen um sie machen?

_Severus, ich liebe sie. Sie sind der erste Mann, den ich __wirklich__ liebe. Das ist nicht nur eine Schwärmerei, sondern echt. Severus, ohne sie könnte ich nicht leben._

Gespannt starrte sie Severus an. Was hatte sie bloß dazu verleitet das zu denken, was sie sich die ganze Zeit über nicht getraut hatte? Was würde er sagen? Wie würde er reagieren? Doch sein blasses Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, während er weiter über das kreieren eigener Zaubertränke sprach.

„…und das wichtigste dabei ist, dass man sich immer auf sein Wissen beruht und niemals…"

Traurig ließ Hermine ihren Kopf sinken. Sie hätte wirklich jede Reaktion verstanden, aber das hier verstand sie überhaupt nicht. Bis auf den leicht angespannten Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nichts an ihrem Tränkeprofessor verändert… Sie spürte, wie ihr ungewollt Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

_Oh Gott, was ist bloß mit mir los? Erst habe ich diese seltsamen Träume, dann beginne ich fremdartige Gefühle für meinen Lehrer zu entwickeln und dann werde ich auch noch von Malfoy geküsst! Was ist an mir denn bloß falsch? Was läuft denn gerade schief?_, dachte Hermine verzweifelt.

Die Tränen begannen jetzt ungehindert aus ihren Augen zu laufen, als sie einen Blick auf Malfoy riskierte, der selbstgefällig und überheblich zu ihr herübergrinste.

_Nein, das ist zu viel!_, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. _Das halte ich nicht länger aus!_

Fast blind durch die Tränen stürmte Hermine aus dem Klassenraum und irrte durch die Kerker.

* * *

„…, denn jeden, den ich bei so etwas erwische wird nicht nur mit Nachsitzen davonkommen", sagte Severus und blickte unbeabsichtigt in Miss Grangers Richtung.

_Nur nicht schwach werden!_, dachte Severus. _Verschließ deinen Geist vor ihren Gedanken!_

Miss Granger bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und Severus begann zögernd den Unterricht. Noch hatte er nichts gehört. Angespannt begann Severus Allgemeines über das Brauen von Zaubertränken zu erzählen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Miss Granger ihre Hände sinken ließ und zu ihm sah.

_Geist verschließen! Geist verschließen!_, dachte er und erzählte dabei weiter von einigen berühmten Tränkemeistern. Als er gerade beim vierten Tränkemeister angekommen war sah er, wie sich ihre Wangen stark rot färbten.

_Bleib stark!_, dachte Severus_. Ihre Gedanken gehen dich überhaupt nichts an!_

Er fuhr mit einigen Basistränken und wichtigen Geschichtlichen Daten fort. Severus riskierte einen Blick auf Miss Granger. Ihm schlug ein unglaublich starkes Gefühl entgegen. Es war so stark, dass man es bis nach Australien hätte fühlen können. Das Gefühl, was ihm entgegenschlug war… pure Liebe. Severus stockte kurz in seinem Text und fuhr dann umso energischer fort. Wenn Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy ein Paar waren ging es ihn überhaupt nichts an.

Plötzlich wurde dieses Gefühl schwächer und ihm kam es vor, als würde etwas in ihren Augen glitzern.

„… und das Wichtigste dabei ist, dass man sich immer auf sein Wissen beruht und niemals die falschen Zutaten vermischt", beendete Severus seinen Satz.

Er sah, wie Miss Granger ihren Kopf senkte und zu Mr. Malfoy sah. Plötzlich liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Alle blickten zu Miss Granger und sogar Severus hielt mitten in seinem Satz inne. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten den höchsten Punkt auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10 erreicht. Er konnte seinen Geist nicht länger verschließen.

_Nein, das ist zu viel! Das halte ich nicht länger aus!_, hörte er Miss Grangers Gedanken.

Sie stand schnell auf, rannte aus dem Klassenraum und ließ die Tür laut ins Schloss fallen. Fast Augenblicklich setzte ein lautes Gemurmel ein.

„Ruhe!", sagte Severus energisch. Sofort kehrte Stille ein. „Ich werde jetzt Miss Granger zurückholen und sie werden hier ruhig warten."

„Aber Sir", warf Mr. Potter ein. „Sollten nicht vielleicht besser ihre Freunde nach ihr…"

„Nein!", sagte Severus scharf. „Sie bleiben hier! Sie alle werden mir die Eigenschaften eines gelungenen Zaubertranks mit Beispielen aufschreiben. Am Ende der Stunde werden sie mir ihre Blätter abgeben und Noten dafür bekommen."

Mit zügigen Schritten durchquerte er den Klassenraum und ließ die Tür offen stehen. Er war noch nicht einmal drei Schritte gelaufen, als das Gemurmel im Klassenraum wieder anfing. Doch es interessierte ihn nicht, immerhin war es ihre Note und ihr Abschluss. Er hatte seinen schon etwas länger hinter sich.

Severus folgte einfach seinem Instinkt und fand Miss Granger bald in einem abgeschiedenen, spärlich beleuchteten Flur. Sie war an der Wand zusammengesunken, hatte ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schluchzte herzzerreißend. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt.

„Sie werden sich erkälten", stellte er trocken fest und sah, wie sie zusammenzuckte.

„W-Was?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Sie werden sich erkälten, wenn sie weiter in dem kalten Flur sitzen", wiederholte Severus seinen Satz.

„D-Das ist mir egal", sagte Miss Granger und Severus erkannte, dass ihre Stimme wegen der leinen Schluchzern zitterte.

„Stehen sie auf, Miss Granger", sagte Severus streng. „Ich habe ihnen nicht erlaubt meinen Unterricht zu verlassen!"

* * *

_Das ist mir doch egal!_, dachte Hermine wütend und verbarg ihr tränennasses Gesicht in den Händen.

„Was haben sie gerade… _gedacht_?", fragte Prof. Snape und kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

_Ach, jetzt können sie auf einmal wieder meine Gedanken lesen…_

„Her… Miss Granger hatten sie denn etwas so wichtiges gedacht, was ich hören sollte?", fragte er.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie dachte: _Ja…_

„Was denn?", fragte er und Hermine hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können.

„D-Das ist nicht so wichtig…", sagte Hermine.

„Wenn sie einfach so aus meinem Unterricht laufen, dann ist das mit Sicherheit wichtig", sagte Prof. Snape und Hermine kam es so vor, als wenn seine Stimme sanfter geworden wäre. Doch sicher war sie sich nicht.

„Also… wissen sie…", fing Hermine an und ihr Professor kniete sich neben sie, damit sie sich besser unterhalten konnten.

„D-Das vorhin auf dem Flur… also… als… Malfoy mich… g-geküsst hatte… ich hatte… das nicht gewollt", stotterte Hermine. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, als sie neben ihrem Lehrer hockte.

„Wollen sie damit sagen, dass er sie sexuell belästigt hat?", fragte Prof. Snape sie ernst.

Hermine nickte schwach.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Granger", sagte Prof. Snape sanft und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde ihn mir vornehmen und sie gehen jetzt besser in den Gryffindorturm und beruhigen sich erst einmal. Sie sind vom Unterricht entschuldigt."

„D-Danke Professor", sagte Hermine.

„Und wenn er ihnen wieder zu nahe kommt sagen sie mir bescheid, versprochen?"

„Versprochen", sagte Hermine und musste kurz lachen.

Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass ihr Lehrer so nett und hilfsbereit und… einfühlsam sein konnte.

* * *

Die Schüler legten ihre Blätter auf das Lehrerpult und Severus beobachtete jeden einzelnen dabei scharf. Wie es aussah würde Neville noch nicht einmal ein „Annehmbar" bekommen. Mit eiligen Schritten verließen die Schüler den Raum, um ein paar ungeheuerliche Gerüchte auf die anderen Schüler loszulassen. Severus hatte schon eins gehört und es war alles andere als nett gewesen.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie bleiben bitte noch kurz hier", sagte Severus, als Mr. Malfoy den Raum mit Crabbe und Goyle verlassen wollte.

„Was wollen sie denn von mir?", fragte Malfoy, als alle den Raum verlassen hatten. „Ich dachte, dass schon alles geklärt wäre."

„Mr. Malfoy, ich möchte, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommt."

„Was denn?", fragte Mr. Malfoy scheinheilig.

„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine. Wenn sie das nächste Mal Miss Granger wieder zu nahe kommen, werde ich den Schulleiter von ihrem Verhalten unterrichten!"

„Warten sie bloß, bis mein Vater davon hört!", sagte Mr. Malfoy als er sich schon umgewandt hatte, zum gehen.

„Wollen sie mir etwa drohen, Malfoy?", fragte Severus eisig und fixiert Malfoy.

„Ä-Ähm…"

„Ich kenne ihren Vater besser, als sie ihre dummen Ausreden kennen und jetzt verschwinden sie aus meinem Raum!"

Malfoy sah erst geschockt und dann erleichtert aus. Schnell verließ er den Klassenraum. Das hätte Severus geklärt. Fürs erste…

* * *

_Seid ihr auf das nächste Kapitel gespannt? Dann hinterlasst eine Review, damit ihr nicht mehr so lange warten müsst ;)_

_(Ja, auch ihr Schwarzleser seid angesprochen ;))_

_LG SevMine_


	23. Chapter 23: Gerüchte

_Vielen Dank an StazBlood und Witch2002 für ihr Reviews. _

_22. Gerüchte_

Hermine hatte sich für eine halbe Stunde hingelegt und fühlte sich jetzt wieder etwas besser. Als sie die Augen geschlossen hatte war sie gleich eingeschlafen. Ihr Schlaf war traumlos gewesen. Doch jetzt fragte sie sich, was das Verhalten ihres Tränkeprofessors zu bedeuten hatte. Vielleicht war das Ganze auch nur das Produkt ihrer viel zu lebhaften Fantasie gewesen? Vielleicht lag sie irgendwo in der Krankenstation und fantasierte im Fiebertraum vor sich hin? Oder sie wurde verrückt? Und wenn das Ganze ihrer Fantasie entsprungen war, hatte sie dann den Unterricht geschwänzt?

Hermine hatte diese ganze Fragerei satt. Warum konnte sie auf dieses… Zeug keine Antworten in Büchern finden. Warum? Verzweifelung machte sich in ihr breit. Wenn es dafür keine logische Erklärung gab, gab es dann einen anderen Weg das herauszufinden? Vielleicht über Magie. Daran hatte sie noch nicht gedacht.

Würde ihr die Bücherei dabei helfen oder sollte sie vielleicht einen Lehrer fragen? Aber wüsste überhaupt ein Lehrer etwas über Träume und Zeichen und Amelia und Cole? Plötzlich schob sich ein Bild vor ihre Augen. Sie sah eine Frau mit einer Brille, die ihre Augen unheimlich stark vergrößerte.

_Nein!_, dachte Hermine. _Nein! Ich werde niemals damit zu Professor Trelawney gehen! Niemals!_

Sie sah auf die Uhr. Ihr Unterricht war für heute zu ende. Jetzt konnte sie die Bücherei wieder unsicher machen. Wahrscheinlich wartete Ginny dort schon auf sie. Langsam stand sie auf und verließ den noch leeren Schlafsaal und Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auf dem Flur war es ruhig und Hermine fragte sich schon wo sich die ganzen Schüler befanden. Denn sonst herrschte auf den Fluren immer ein großes Chaos nach Unterrichtsschluss. Doch heute lag der Flur fast wie ausgestorben da. Bis auf ein paar einzelne Schüler, die sie seltsam anstarrten.

Erst dachte sich Hermine nicht dabei, doch als eine Ravenclaw aus dem zweiten Jahr mit dem Finger auf sie zeigte wurde ihr etwas mulmig zumute. Viele dachten immer, dass das Goldene Trio es liebte im Rampenlicht zu stehen, doch das traf auf keinen Fall auf sie zu. Hermine hasste es, wenn alle sie anstarrten oder hinter ihrem Rücken über sie redeten ohne es ihr ins Gesicht sagen zu können. Als sie die Ravenclaw näher musterte fing diese an laut loszulachen.

Was lief hier falsch? Doch dann fiel es ihr siedendheiß wieder ein. Die Gerüchteküche musste wie verrückt brodeln und sie hatte den Zwischenfall auf dem Flur schon wieder vergessen. Okay, genau genommen hatte Hermine ihn nicht wirklich vergessen, denn als sie die Kerker verließ um sich im Gemeinschaftsraum ein wenig auszuruhen hatte sie sich als aller erstes drei Mal gründlich die Zähne geputzt und den Mund mit Mundwasser ausgespült. Aber sie hatte versucht es zu verdrängen. Und es war ihr auch sehr gut gelungen… bis jetzt.

Bestimmt hatte der „überfürsorgliche" Snape auch noch ein kleines bisschen nachgeholfen mit einem kleinen Obliviate…

Als Hermine nicht mehr weit von der Bücherei entfernt war wurde sie sofort von sechs Hufflepuffmädchen umringt und ihr die seltsamsten Fragen gestellt.

„Ist es wahr, dass sich Harry und Draco geprügelt haben und du dazwischen gegangen bist?"

„Hast du wirklich Harry geküsst und ist Draco dann vor Eifersucht ausgerastet und hat Harry geschlagen?"

„Hast du mit Draco und Harry auf dem Flur herumgemacht?! Und hat Snape euch dann erwischt?"

Hermine starrte die Mädchen nur ungläubig an.

„Was?", fragte sie, doch sie kicherten nur und rannten weiter.

Als Hermine um die Ecke bog stockte ihr der Atem. Der ganze Flur war voller Schüler! Eigentlich trennten Hermine nur noch zwanzig Schritte von der Bibliothek, doch so wie es aussah würde sie noch nicht einmal morgen dort ankommen.

* * *

Severus verschloss den Klassenraum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Albus. Er hielt es für besser den Schulleiter jetzt schon von den Geschehnissen auf dem Flur in Kenntnis zu setzten. Als er die Kerker hinter sich gelassen hatte und den schnellsten Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters einschlug fand er sich plötzlich in einem hoffnungslos überfüllten Flur wieder.

_Was ist denn hier los?_, schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, als er fassungslos auf die riesige Schülermenge starrte.

Beim Vorbeigehen sahen ihn einige Schüler seltsam von der Seite an.

_Nicht zu fassen!_, dachte Severus. _Wären es nicht so viele Schüler würde ich ihnen eine gehörige Menge Hauspunkte abziehen._

Severus setzte schnell seine undurchdringbare Maske auf und durchschritt möglichst würdevoll den überfüllten Flur. Wohin er auch kam machten ihm die Schüler platz, doch auf seinem Rücken spürte er ihre neugierigen Blicke.

Als er sich dann endlich am Wasserspeier befand, der zum Büro des Schulleiters führte und das Passwort (Zartbitterschokolade) sagte fühlte er sich schon viel besser, irgendwie erleichtert. Riesige Menschenmengen hatten ihn schon immer nervös gemacht. Er hatte zwar keine Platzangst, aber einen Flur mit zehn bis zwanzig Schülern zog er einem Flur mit hundert bis zweihundert Schülern doch vor.

Der Wasserspeier gab den Weg zu einer Treppe frei und Severus lief sie schnell hoch. Die Tür des Büros stand offen und Severus konnte Albus sehen, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sich eilig Notizen machte. Severus räusperte sich einmal und der Schulleiter blickte von seinen Notizen auf.

„Ah Severus, ich wusste, dass sie herkommen würden. Treten sie doch ein", begrüßte Albus ihn und Severus betrat langsam den Raum. „Wollen sie sich nicht setzten?"

Severus ließ sich auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder und sah fassungslos auf die zwei leeren Bonbonschachteln.

„Zitronenbonbon?", fragte Albus fröhlich.

„Nein danke", wehrte Severus ab. „Ich denke sie haben schon genug für uns beide gegessen."

„Da haben sie recht", sagte Albus und zuckte zusammen als eine laute Stimme durch das Büro hallte.

„Dumbledore! Das hier habe ich gerade von Miss Bulstrode erfahren. Sie hat gesagt, dass Draco Harry umarmt hat, weil er ihn mit Hermine verwechselt hat und Harry ihn dann geschlagen hat", sagte ein Mann aus einem Portrait und verschwand dann wieder.

Albus machte sich eilig Notizen.

„Albus!", sagte Severus schockiert. „Sie schicken ihre Spione in die Schule um Gerüchte für sie zu belauschen? Wie überzuckert sind sie denn?"

„Severus ich weiß, dass ihnen das Ganze sehr… fremd vorkommen muss, doch ich bin der Schulleiter und ich muss wissen, was in meiner Schule vor sich geht!"

„Albus sie sind einfach viel zu…", doch Severus Satz wurde unterbrochen, als eine Frau in einem anderen Portrait zurückkehrte.

„Professor Dumbledore! Ich habe gerade von Miss Brown und ihren Freundinnen erfahren, dass sich das ganze auf dem Flur so abgespielt haben soll, ich gebe das ganze jetzt in ihren Worten wieder. _Hermine diese Streberin sollte in Zaubertränke eine schlechte Note bekommen. Doch so ehrgeizig wie unsere Hermine nun mal ist hat sie auf eine etwas andere Art versucht ihre Noten bei dem unbeliebtesten Lehrer der Schule zu verbessern… und ich kann euch garantieren, dass das ganze NICHT Jugendfrei ist!_"

Albus starrte fassungslos von dem Portrait zu Severus und wieder zurück.

„Das ist aber nicht wahr oder?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Nein! Albus, was denken sie von mir? Ich kann ihnen sagen, wie sich das ganze wirklich abgespielt hat!", sagte Severus entrüstet und verlegen und erzählte dem Schulleiter von allem was er dort gesehen hatte.

* * *

Völlig außer Atem und wütend schloss Hermine die Tür der Bibliothek hinter sich. Madam Pince bedachte sie mit einem wütenden Blick, doch das war Hermine egal. Sie wollte nur noch weg von der gaffenden Menge. Vorsichtshalber verschloss sie die Tür der Bibliothek noch magisch und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin.

Sie musste nicht lange nach Ginny suchen, denn sie hatte schon auf sie gewartet.

„Hermine, ist alles okay mit dir? Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist…"

„Warte", sagte Hermine. „Du glaubst Gerüchten und wartest nicht darauf, was deine Freundin dir sagen will?"

„Warte Hermine", sagte Ginny, als diese sich umdrehen wollte. „Natürlich habe ich den Gerüchten nicht geglaubt! Ich habe hier gewartet um die Wahrheit von dir zu erfahren, denn was ich gehört habe kann unmöglich wahr sein…"

„Was hast du denn gehört?"

„Erzähl du zuerst", sagte Ginny nach einer Pause.

„Okay… also, das war so…", begann Hermine und erzählte Ginny alles.

Die Augen ihrer Freundin wurden größer und größer.

„D-Das", sagte sie als Hermine fertig war. „Ist ja unglaublich! Ich mach ihn fertig, wenn du das willst Hermine! Ich schwöre dir, dass ich ihn so fertig mache, dass er sich nicht mal mehr traut an dich zu denken!"

„Das ist echt lieb von dir Ginny, aber ich glaube damit werde ich alleine fertig."

„So wie damals mit dem See?", fragte Ginny und Hermine musste kichern. _Damals_ war gerade erst eine Woche her.

„Ginny ich weiß, dass Malfoy in seinem Kopf ein wenig…"

„Ein wenig? Er dreht total durch!", sagte Ginny aufgebracht. „St. Mungo wäre für ihn der einzig richtige Platz!"

„Ja okay Ginny, er dreht zur Zeit echt durch, aber dafür gibt es bestimmt eine ganz natürliche Erklärung…"

„Pah", machte Ginny. „Das ich nicht lache. Das ist ein abgekartetes Spiel. Jemand will dir schaden Hermine und das lasse ich nicht zu!"

„Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst…"

„Das würde ich auf jeden Fall."

„Dann mach es halt."

„Danke Mine", sagte Ginny und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Ist schon okay", sagte Hermine und fügte mit einem zwinkern hinzu. „Aber jetzt müssen wir weiter recherchieren."

* * *

„Mmm…", machte Albus. „Ich denke, das erste was wir machen müssen ist die Gerüchte zu stoppen. Würden sie das freundlicherweise tun, Severus? Ich denke ein paar Hauspunkte weniger müssten die Schüler wachrütteln."

„Das sehe ich auch so", sagte Severus.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt", sagte der Schulleiter. „Am besten setzen sie die anderen Hauslehrer noch davon in Kenntnis, damit es nicht bei ihnen auch noch zu Verwirrung kommt."

Severus nickte und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters. Als er den Raum schon fast verlassen hatte drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah wie Albus seine Notizen in eine Schublade legte und diese dann magisch versiegelte. Danach lief er in Gedanken versunken auf sein Denkarium zu und ließ seine neueste Erinnerung hineinfallen.

* * *

_Wie hat es euch gefallen?_


	24. Chapter 24: Recherchen

_Diesesmal gab es keine Reviews... Also gehe ich mal davon aus, dass ihr das Kapitel nicht so gut fandet?_

_P.S.: 183, ließt du eigentlich noch meine Geschichte oder nicht mehr? Ich würde mich über eine kleine Review freuen, falls du die Geschichte _

_noch weiterverfolgst :)_

_23. Recherchen_

Auf dem Flur war Ruhe eingekehrt. Und auch im nächsten fand Severus keine lärmenden Schüler. Es war wie verhext! Wie konnten diese kleinen Biester wissen, dass er im Begriff war ihnen eine Menge Hauspunkte abzuziehen? Hatte ein Portrait etwa geplaudert?

Wütend schlug er die Tür zu seinen privaten Gemächern zu. Das war alles Albus Schuld! Mit seiner Beweissuche war er noch nicht weit gekommen, doch ein Innerer Instinkt sagte Severus, dass Albus etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte. Erklären konnte er dieses Gefühl nicht, aber er war sich sehr sicher. Seine Träume hatten seit einigen Tagen aufgehört und heute war das mit den Gerüchten passiert, und Albus steckte mitten drin in dieser ganzen Sch… Sache.

Wie hatte er das bloß angestellt? Es gab bestimmt tausend Möglichkeiten, doch Severus fiel im Moment keine einzige ein. Vielleicht hatte er ein Pulver aus dem Scherzartikelladen „Zonko" oder „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" in sein Getränk getan. Oder das Ganze war ein Teil etwas Größerem. Eine Verschwörung gegen ihn, ein schon lange und gründlich ausgetüftelter Plan. Doch warum? Wollte Albus sich für etwas rächen? Aber für was?

Hatte Severus ihm etwas getan? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Grübelnd lief er zu seinen Gemächern. Welche Punkte gab es noch auf seiner imaginären Liste? _Unterbewusstsein_. Severus dachte nach. Irgendwo musste er die Namen Amelia Morgan und Cole Black schon einmal gehört haben. Doch wo? In einem Buch oder der Zeitung? Ersteres schien wahrscheinlicher zu sein. Severus las zwar täglich den Tagespropheten, doch dass die Namen von zwei mehr oder weniger „normalen" Zauberern darin auftauchen war sehr unwahrscheinlich.

_Nein_, dachte Severus. _Die Namen muss ich in einem meiner Bücher gelesen haben._

Er lief schneller und öffnete eilig die Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern. Mit großen Schritten durchschritt er sein Wohnzimmer und lief zielstrebig auf sein Bücherregal zu. Der fast allerheiligste Gegenstand in seiner Wohnung; nach seinem Labor und seinem Bett.

Mit den Augen suchte Severus die Regalreihen ab, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. _Die größten Schulleiter Hogwarts_. Das Buch war schon ein wenig eingestaubt, weil er es lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte und Severus merkte sich, dass er den Hauselfen später noch sagen müsste, dass sie auch seine Bücher frei von Staub halten sollten. Er schlug das Buch auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand eine Widmung, die er gerne so schnell wie möglich wegblätterte. Es war eine Widmung von seiner Mutter. Es schmerzte ihn immer sie zu lesen und deshalb überblätterte er sie immer.

Das Buch hatte sie ihm zum dreizehnten Geburtstag geschenkt und Severus hatte es wie seinen Augapfel gehütet. Das Inhaltsverzeichnis sah – wie das Cover – nicht gerade viel versprechend aus, doch wenn man sich für die Biographien von Hogwarts Schulleitern interessierte war dieses Buch perfekt. Die ersten Einträge waren natürlich über die vier Gründer von Hogwarts Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Dann folgten die ganzen Schulleiter; natürlich chronologisch geordnet. Severus ging sie alle durch. Bis er auf Phineas Nigellus Black stieß. Bestimmt hatte er dort auch etwas über seinen Neffen Cole Black gelesen, der auch Hogwarts zu dieser Zeit besucht hatte.

Aber wirklich viel stand bei ihm auch nicht. Nur, dass seine Vorgängerin Eupraxia Mole war und dass er wohl der unbeliebteste Schulleiter gewesen sein soll, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Seinen Lehrer- und Schulleiterjob soll er gehasst haben, weil Jugendliche rechthaberisch seien und immer alles besser wissen. Zu seiner Familie stand noch, dass er drei Geschwister hatte: Sirius, Elladora und Isla. Er war mit Ursula Black (geborene Flint) verheiratet gewesen und hatte fünf Kinder mit den Namen Sirius, Phineas, Arcturus, Belvina und Cygnus. Von einem Neffen mit dem Namen Cole stand nichts. Und warum hieß Cole eigentlich mit dem Nachnamen Black? Sirius konnte nicht sein Vater gewesen sein, da er schon mit acht Jahren verstorben war. Also wer war es dann? Elladora? Oder Isla?

Severus klappte seufzend das Buch zu. Das würde ihm eine Menge Stunden in der Bücherei bescheren. Es sei denn… er ließ einen Schüler für sich die Arbeit machen… als Bestrafung. Ja, das war eine sehr gute Idee. Am besten er ließ Miss Granger die Arbeit machen, dann musste er nicht mit ihr Okklumentik üben. Er hatte diese Stunden satt; auch wenn er dort eine Menge über sie herausfand. Energisch kniff er sich in die Hand. Miss Granger war seine Schülerin und nicht irgendeine Frau, die er im Eberkopf getroffen hatte! Doch bald würde sie keine Schülerin mehr sein…

* * *

Müde ließ sich Hermine am Abend in ihr Bett fallen. Der Tag war mehr als anstrengend gewesen. Erst hatte Harry sie ausgefragt, ob sie verliebt war, dann hatte Malfoy sie auf dem Flur geküsst, was eine riesige Gerüchtewelle in Gang gesetzt hatte, dann war sie aus Zaubertränke weinend weggerannt und war von Prof. Snape getröstet worden und ganz zum Schluss hatte sie mit Ginny noch gefühlte Tausend Zeitungen durchgesehen, doch sie hatten _nichts_ gefunden. Nicht einmal ein einziges Wort über eine Amelia oder einen Cole. Es war, als hätte sich ihr Gehirn das ganze einfach nur ausgedacht. Doch warum sollte sich ihr Gehirn eine ganze Lebensgeschichte von einer Person ausdenken, wenn nicht… aber das war nicht möglich… nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein…

Hermine verwarf den Gedanken und vergrub ihr Gesicht tief in den Kissen. Vielleicht würde sie ja diese Nacht einfach mal wieder in Ruhe durchschlafen können_ ohne_ diese Träume.

* * *

Severus glaubte noch nie so gut geschlafen zu haben wie in dieser Nacht. Es war unglaublich. Er fühlte sich munter, voller Energie und kein bisschen angespannt. Das musst wohl daran gelegen haben, dass dieser Traum von Amelia und Cole aufgehört hatte. Wenigstens für diese Nacht. Langsam stand er auf und wappnete sich für diesen äußert anstrengenden Donnerstag.

* * *

Der Unterricht verlief schleppend langsam und Hermine dachte schon, er würde nie enden. Sie hatte sich wirklich noch nie so doll auf „Nachsitzen" bei Professor Snape gefreut. Vor allem nachdem er doch gestern so unglaublich nett und einfühlsam gewesen war.

Die Nacht war für sie nicht gerade erholsam gewesen. Sie hatte zwar weder von Amelia, noch von Cole geträumt, aber dafür hatte sei einen Albtraum gehabt.

Sie hatte alleine im Verbotenen Wald gestanden. Die Nacht war dunkel und weit und breit war keine Menschenseele. Unheimliche Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr und sie hatte es für besser befunden sich einen Weg aus dem Wald heraus zu suchen. Plötzlich hatte ein Ast neben ihr geknackt und aus dem Unterholz war eine Person auf sie zugekommen.

‚Wer ist da?', hatte sie gefragt.

‚Ich', hatte dieser Jemand geantwortet und war ins blasse Mondlicht getreten. Es war Malfoy.

‚Was willst du von mir?', hatte ich ihn gefragt.

‚Du hast dich verlaufen', hatte er trocken festgestellt.

‚Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen', sagte ich sarkastisch. ‚Danke für diesen überaus nützlichen Hinweis.'

‚Komm mit mir mit', hatte Malfoy gesagt und sie am Arm gepackt. ‚Du läufst in die falsche Richtung.'

‚Lass mich los', hatte Hermine ihn angefaucht und ihm ihren Arm entzogen. ‚Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!'

‚Ach ja? Das sehe ich aber anders', hatte Malfoy frech geantwortet und sie mit einer schnellen Umdrehung zu sich gezogen.

‚Lass mich in Ruhe Malfoy! Was willst du überhaupt von mir?', fragte sie wütend und schlug mit ihren Armen um sich.

Malfoy beugte seinen Mund langsam zu Hermines Ohr und flüsterte: ‚Ich will dich Hermine. Ich will dich und keine andere…'

Hermine hatte noch verzweifelter um sich geschlagen und als er anfing sie mit seinen Händen zu streicheln, als sie immer tiefer und tiefer gingen, stieß Hermine ihn von sich weg. Doch das hätte sie besser nicht machen sollen. Schnell war Malfoy wieder bei ihr und umschlang sie noch fester mit seinen Armen, während er anfing Hermine am Hals zu küssen.

‚Hilfe', schrie Hermine. ‚HILFE!'

Doch der Wald blieb ruhig.

‚Dort ist niemand, der dir helfen kann', lachte Malfoy. ‚Du hast nur noch mich.'

Doch als er den Satz beendet hatte sprang eine dunkle Gestalt aus dem Unterholz und schleuderte Malfoy mehrere Meter weit von ihr weg. Es war Prof. Snape.

‚Lass sie in Ruhe Malfoy!', rief er. ‚Ich habe dich schon einmal gewarnt. Du wirst einen Schulverweis bekommen!'

‚Pah!', hatte Malfoy nur gemacht. ‚Warten sie bis mein Vater davon erfährt.'

‚Warte du lieber darauf, was dein Vater zur sexuellen Belästigung einer Schülerin sagt!'

Doch Malfoy drehte sich nur um und verschwand im Wald.

‚Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?', hatte Prof. Snape gefragt.

‚J-Ja', hatte Hermine geantwortet.

‚Hat er dir wehgetan?', fragte Prof. Snape besorgt und musterte sie von oben bis unten. ‚Wenn dir dieses Schwein wehgetan hat bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um!'

Hermine wollte protestieren, denn irgendwie fand sie es nicht richtig, dass Prof. Snape Malfoy umbringen sollte, nur weil dieser sie belästigt hatte. Doch dazu kam ich nicht, den Prof. Snape ging auf Hermine zu und umarmte sie.

Plötzlich konnte Hermine die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was wäre bloß passiert, wenn Prof. Snape sie nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte?

Prof. Snape streichelte sanft ihren Rücken und löste sich ein Stücken von Hermine, um ihr besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Vorsichtig wischte er mir seiner Hand die Tränen von ihren Wangen.

‚Keine Sorge Hermine', flüsterte er. ‚Ich lasse nicht mehr zu, dass dir so etwas passiert. Egal was du sagt, ich werde immer bei dir bleiben und dich beschützen.'

‚Aber du…', wollte sie protestieren, doch er unterbrach sie.

‚Kein aber. Ich habe dich viel zu oft allein gelassen und du hast ja gesehen, was dann passiert ist', sagte er und sie standen so eine Weile und sahen sich in die Augen. Hermine stellte wieder fest, wie dunkel und geheimnisvoll seine Augen waren und sie war schon fast dabei darin zu versinken, als sich Prof. Snapes Gesicht zu ihrem herunterbeugte und seine Lippen sich auf ihre legten. Und so küssten sie sich auf der leeren Waldlichtung mitten im Verbotenen Wald. Hermine hätte ewig so dastehen können, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es falsch war. Immerhin war er ihr Lehrer… aber andererseits war Hermine volljährig und konnte theoretisch tun und lassen was sie wollte.

Als der Kuss zu Ende war, war Hermine aufgewacht. Zugegeben, der Traum war nicht nur ein Albtraum gewesen, aber die erste Hälfte davon schon. Es war lächerlich, dass sie sich nur deswegen so unheimlich auf den Okklumentik Unterricht freute.

eHermiHbxjHHer

* * *

Gespannt wartete er im Klassenzimmer auf Miss Granger. Severus konnte es schon gar nicht mehr abwarten, was sie in der Bibliothek herausfinden würde. Doch eine tiefe Innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass es gemein wäre ihr diese Aufgabe zu geben, doch er ignorierte sie. Er, als gemeinster und unbeliebtester Lehrer der ganzen Schule hatte das Recht seine Schüler gemein zu behandeln.

‚Aber doch nicht Miss Granger…', flüsterte die Stimme Severus zu.

Er zuckte zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte und unterdrückte die Stimme nun endgültig, damit er sich bereit machen konnte seinen Geist zu verschließen.

„Herein", sagte er und die Tür öffnete sich schwungvoll.

_Weswegen hat Miss Granger denn so gute Laune?_, fragte sich Severus, doch er blieb stark und verschloss seinen Geist.

„Heute werde ich ihnen keinen Okklumentik Unterricht geben", sagte Severus ruhig und sah, wie das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand. Konnte es sein, dass sie sich etwa darauf gefreut hatte bei ihm Okklumentik Unterricht zu haben? Nein, das war bestimmt nur Einbildung oder Wunschdenken.

„Soll ich dann wieder gehen?", fragte sie und blickte in Richtung Tür.

„Nein!", sagte Severus, vielleicht ein wenig zu energisch. „Ich möchte, dass sie zur nächsten Zaubertränkestunde in der Bücherei oder wo auch immer nach einer Miss Amelia Morgan und einem Mr. Cole Black suchen, mir über die beiden einen Aufsatz schreiben und ihn mir dann am Dienstag abgeben."

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Severus hatte sie noch nie so verwirrt gesehen. Ob sie unter einen Zauber stand?

„Ich soll für sie nach Amelia Morgan und Cole Black recherchieren?", fragte Miss Granger langsam. „Aber…"

„Was, aber?", fragte Severus ungeduldig.

„N-Nichts…", sagte sie ausweichend und wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich werde dann gleich morgen damit anfangen."

* * *

_ Reviewt und ich werde so schnell wie möglich weiterschreiben ;)_

_LG SevMine_


	25. Chapter 25: Sprachlos

_Vielen Dank für deine Review StazBlood :) Ja, Riley wird noch eine kleine "wichtige" Rolle bekommen, aber ich will jetzt noch nicht so viel verraten. ;) _

_24. Sprachlos_

_Was war das denn eben?_, fragte sich Hermine, als sie die Tür zum Klassenzimmer hinter sich schloss.

Fassungslos stand sie so noch eine Weile vor der geschlossenen Tür. Der Flur war nur schwach beleuchtet und Hermine beschloss die Kerker lieber so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen, bevor sich noch Malfoy entschied einen kleinen Abendspaziergang zu unternehmen.

Als sie die Kerker hinter sich gelassen hatte und wieder Aufatmen konnte fiel ihr plötzlich ein, dass Professor Snape sie gar nicht entlassen hatte. Aber wäre er ihr nicht hinterher gelaufen, wenn sie einfach so gegangen war? Hermine blieb einen Augenblick nachdenklich stehen. Sollte sie zurückgehen und sich entschuldigen?

Langsam drehte sie sich um, entschloss sich dann aber doch anders. Der Traum hatte Hermine verwirrt. Und woher wusste Professor Snape etwas von Amelia und Cole? Hatte er das aus ihren Gedanken erfahren, während einer ihrer Okklumentikstunden? Hermine konnte es nicht zulassen, dass er etwas von dem Traum erfuhr, den sie heute Nacht geträumt hatte. Das wäre mehr als peinlich. Sie würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe von Professor Snape gehen können, ohne daran zu denken.

Sie rannte fast in Richtung Gryffindorturm, wo sie auf ihre Freundin Ginny traf, die schon auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Du bist aber schon früh zurück", begrüßte sie die Rothaarige.

„Professor Snape hat mir eine andere Aufgabe gegeben", sagte Hermine und ließ sich erschöpft auf einem Sessel am Kamin sinken.

„Welche?", fragte Ginny interessiert und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Ich soll in der Bücherei nach Amelia und Cole recherchieren", sagte sie.

„W-W…", machte Ginny nach einer Weile. „Habe ich das gerade… richtig verstanden?"

„Ich schätze schon", seufzte Hermine.

„Aber…"

„Ja, genau das habe ich auch gedacht."

„Aber…", setze Ginny noch einmal an.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er einfach meine Gedanken gelesen, als ich es nicht bemerkt habe, aber ansonsten…"

„Das ist verboten!", sagte Ginny entrüstet.

„Ja… wahrscheinlich während er mir Okklumentik beigebracht hat…."

„Warte mal", stoppte sie die Rothaarige. „Du hast Okklumentik? Seit wann? Ich dachte, du hättest immer Nachsitzen."

„Äh… Hatte ich dir das noch nicht erzählt?"

Ginny schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Oh… nun ja… also, ich habe wie Harry bei Professor Snape Okklumentik… Schon seit einer Woche…"

„Und du hast mir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Entschuldigung Ginny. Das hatte ich nicht so gemeint. Ich war nach den Stunden immer so kaputt und du hattest auch nie nachgefragt, also…"

„Ist schon okay", sagte Ginny und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Ich weiß jetzt bloß nicht, was ich tun soll."

„Einfach das, was er dir gesagt hat", erwiderte die Jüngere. „Aber, du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt warum du eigentlich nach ihnen suchst. Und jetzt sag nicht, dass du schon eine Vorahnung hattest."

„Nein, das hatte ich nicht, weißt du… Die Sache ist die… ähm…"

Plötzlich platze Lavender Brown in den Gemeinschaftsraum und unterbrach Hermine.

„Schlafenszeit!", schrie sie einmal durch den Raum. „Ihr wollt doch morgen alle schön fit sein für die Halbjahrestests!"

Murrend erhoben sich die anderen paar Schüler von ihren Plätzen und schlurften wie Ginny und Hermine zu ihren Schlafsälen.

* * *

Severus starrte perplex auf die geschlossene Tür. Was war da gerade passiert? Hatte gerade wirklich eine _Schülerin _seinen Unterricht beendet? Nun ja, genau genommen, war es ja gar kein Unterricht gewesen, aber das zählte jetzt nicht. Sollte er sie zurückholen?

_Nein_, dachte er. _Hauspunkte kann ich ihr immer noch abziehen. Das muss nicht jetzt gleich sein. Und außerdem sah sie nicht gerade gut aus. Vielleicht hätte es ihr noch den Rest gegeben, wenn ich sie zurückgeholt hätte…_

„Was denke ich da eigentlich?!", fragte sich Severus laut und stand auf.

_Seit wann interessiert es mich denn ob meine Schülerin es verkraftet, wenn ich bestimme, dass der Unterricht noch nicht zu ende ist?_, fragte er sich und stand auf.

Das war jetzt aber genug! Mit einer ersten Mine stand Severus auf und lief zur Tür. Doch als er die Tür öffnete blickte er in einen leeren Flur.

_So ein Mis_t_!, _dachte Severus. _Dich hat heute zum ersten Mal eine Schülerin stehen gelassen. Eine Schülerin!_

* * *

‚Mine… Hermine…', flüsterte eine weit entfernte Stimme.

‚Hermine… Hermine wach auf…', murmelte sie jetzt noch näher an Hermines Ohr und sie schlug die Augen auf.

Erschrocken wich sie zurück, als sie in zwei strahlend blaue Augen sah.

‚Malfoy!', rief sie.

‚Granger!', ahmte Malfoy sie nach. ‚Hast du dich etwa erschreckt oder freust du dich einfach nur mich wieder zu sehen?'

‚Was machst du in meinen Träumen?'

‚Das könnte ich dich auch fragen. Was machst _du_ immer in _meinen_ Träumen? Ich sehe dich in der Schule schon oft genug, ich muss dich nicht auch noch im Traum um mich haben!'

‚Lass mich in Ruhe Malfoy!', sagte Hermine wütend. ‚Ich weiß, dass du irgendetwas mit mir vorhast, aber ich spiele da nicht mit! Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Traum!'

‚Dazu müsstest du aber zuerst aus _meinem_ Traum verschwinden!'

Hermine blickte ihn wütend an. Malfoy konnte so dumm sein.

‚Dann wach doch einfach auf und versuche noch einmal einzuschlafen!'

‚Das habe ich schon probiert, aber es funktioniert nicht. Immer wenn ich meine Augen schließe sehe ich dich!', sagte Malfoy verächtlich.

‚Dann werde ich jetzt eben gehen!', sagte Hermine und stolzierte einfach in irgendeine Richtung davon. Das blöde war nur, dass es keine richtigen Richtungen gab. Es war als wäre sie in einem riesigen weißen Raum. Einem Raum mit unendlichen Ausmaßen.

Als Hermine Malfoy schon nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zurückgelassen hatte hörte sie plötzlich neben sich eine bekannte tiefe Stimme.

‚Wohin so eilig Miss Granger?', fragte Professor Snape hinter ihr.

* * *

Severus schloss die Augen und hoffte inständig, dass der Traum ihn auch heute Nacht wieder in Ruhe lassen würde. Langsam glitt er in einen ruhigen Schlaf…

Severus befand sich plötzlich in einem leeren weißen Raum wieder und sah sich um. Weit hinten am Horizont sah er zwei Umrisse, doch sie waren zu weit weg, um sie zu erkennen. Also beschloss sich Severus auf sie zuzugehen. In Gedanken fragte er sich, wo er gelandet war, als er plötzlich stehen blieb. Vor ihm stand niemand anderes, als Miss Granger. Was hatte sie in seinem Traum zu suchen?

‚Wohin so eilig Miss Granger?', fragte er und sie drehte sich langsam um. Besonders erstaunt ihn zu sehen schien sie nicht. So als wäre es für sie alltäglich ihn in ihren Träumen zu treffen.

‚Ach', sagte sie. ‚Jetzt sind wir dann also wieder beim „sie". Habe ich etwa etwas verpasst?'

Als Antwort zog er eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch.

‚Was machen sie hier?', fragte er nach einer Weile.

‚Das selbe wie sie. Ich träume.'

‚Aber das ist mein Traum…'

‚Jetzt fangen sie nicht auch noch damit an', sagte Miss Granger und verdrehte die Augen. ‚Malfoy hat das auch schon versucht.'

‚Malfoy ist auch hier?'

‚Jetzt tun sie doch nicht so überrascht!', fuhr Miss Granger ihn an.

‚Ich soll… was?'

‚Oh… Entschuldigung…', sagte Miss Granger kleinlaut. ‚I-Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein… ich wollte nur…'

Plötzlich kam von irgendwoher Licht, obwohl es in diesem Raum weder eine Lampe, noch eine Sonne gab. Das Licht fiel direkt auf Miss Grangers Haar und ließ es heller scheinen. Ihre Augen leuchteten ihn an und ihre Wangen sahen noch röter aus als sonst. Ohne es zu bemerken hatte sich Severus leicht nach vorne gebeugt, während er gedankenverloren in ihre Haselnussbraunen Augen starrte. Sinnlose Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf, als er immer tiefer in ihren Augen versank…

* * *

Professor Snapes Haar wurde von einem Licht, das auch einer unsichtbaren Lichtquelle kam vorteilhaft angeleuchtet. Es sah keineswegs fettig aus, sonder glatt und seidig und… weich. Am liebsten wäre Hermine mit ihrer Hand hindurchgefahren, doch sie hielt sie zurück. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach… Er war immerhin ihr Lehrer… Und er sah verdammt heiß aus in diesem Moment!

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich weiter nach vorne, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange und sah in seine unendlich tiefen dunklen Augen. Wie gebannt standen sie so da. Noch nicht einmal ein Zentimeter trennte ihre Lippen von einander, als von weit her plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch ertönte und Hermine ihre Augen aufschlug.

Sie lag in ihrem Bett im Gryffindorturm und Ginny hielt ihre Bettdecke in der Hand.

„Mach schon Hermine!", sagte sie. „Du bist schon echt spät dran und ich würde gerne noch etwas frühstücken bevor wir zum Unterricht gehen."

* * *

_Wenn es genügend Reviews gibt schreibe ich vielleicht noch bevor ich verreise weiter. ;)_

_LG_

_SevMine_


End file.
